The Green Beast and The Black dragon
by demonmuffin69
Summary: Yumi Hide has return from a ten year mission. Coming back home isn't always so easy after so long, even for a ninja. Who better help her ease back in other than the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha? What could possible go wrong, besides everything? Gai&OC
1. The Hot Blood and The Hot Temper

_**"I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO CHARACTERS, JUST MY LOVE FOR THE SEXY GAI!' START STORY X3**_

I was so exhausted. 'Ten years, ten FUCKING years to complete just one S - ranked mission. Damn old man, what was he thinking when he assigned me something like that. It was such a pain in the ass to gather such classified information form a Lord like that.' I was walking alone amongst the almost forgotten path to my home, my real home in Konoha. My long, wavy, dark brown, hair bouncing behind the lower part of my back as I was just about to enter the gates of the great Hidden Leaf village.

"Stop right there! What's your buisness here in Konoha?" ask one of the familar faces. I was tired, I was hunger, and I was PISSED!

"Out of my way you idiot! Im Yumi Hide, ninja of Konoha. And if you don't believe me, look at my head band." I almost thought the pour guy was about to piss himself when I start yelling at him as I point to the leaf symble on my dark blue head band wrapped around light blue, sleevless kimono at my waist. The guy looked at the symbol and nodded. I was about to start walking when,..

"Im sorry Ms Hide-san. But I need to ask you a few more questions to verify your identity." I snapped. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up with one hand and other held back.

"I GONNA VERIFY YOU INTO NEXT WEEK IF YOU DONT LIKE ME THROUGH YOU FU-,.."

"Hot tempure, strength that could easily surpass any man, and a most beautiful sight for the sore eyes. How long as it been Hide-chan?"

I look over to my side and seen my long lost friend, Hatake Kakashi. I dropped the gaurd on his ass and left scamper away as he whimpered, "ID verified!" I walk up to my long time friend and punched him right in the stomach.

"Oof!" He was now crowching down trying not to lose his lunch.

"W-what was that for?" "Kashi-kun you dick! It's been ten years and you never ounce sent me a letter! Some friend." You was about to walk away when a firm hand gripped your arm. "Well then, I guess I should make it up to you. How 'bout I take you out for dinner, my treat."

I could hear that lovable jackass smiling but seeing it's been a few days since I ate something other than berries and roots, a good meal actually sounds nice. I had to smile at him, "Alright Kashi-kun, when do we go out?" "Now."

Kakashi' POV

It really has been ten years since you've last seen Hide. Her strength, temper, and beauty only increased immensely over the years. She always was one of the very women you really couldnt take your eyes off of. Of course, you wasn't going to tell her that. She WAS your friend after all. So here you sat, at the BBQ restraunt acrossed from Hide, eating peacefully and informing her of all that happen over the years, team 7, the attacks on the Leaf, and the new Hokage.

"The old man died?" The look on her face was calm and emotionless like the perfect ninja, but her perfect blue sasphire eyes were different. They screamed shock, anger, and grief. All you could do is nod. She looked away outside for a minute, the silence almost awkward till she looked back at me and place one of her now light blue gloved hands on the table and rest her flawless face upon it.

"Tell me more about what happen her," was all she said. Before i could utter a single sylliable, "Ka-Kashi! There you are, trying to hide from me again, huh, my eternial rival!" 'Oh no,..it's Gai!"

Hide's POV

'What the hell? Who is this weirdo?' I was talking with Kashi-kun when this guy wearing green tights, a bowl cut, and HUGE eyebrows rudely interruped us. After he gave the 'thumbs-ups' to Kashi, he then 'just' noticed me.

"Why Ka-kashi, I didn't know you was on a date. Pleasure you meet you, I'm Miato Gai, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. And you are?" He extended his hand and nearly blinded me with smiled. Kashi knows me way too well.

"Err,..Gai I wouldn't if I was you" He knows my smirks all too well. Before Gai could ask what he meant, I stood and took Gai's hand in mine and it a 'little' squeeze and pulled him closer so he was only an intch away from my face, obviously felt uncomfortable with this and I gave him my favorite death glare.

"Im Yumi Hide, and this is NOT a date, do you understand that you spandex wearing pixie!" Kashi just looked at me as if he was a fish out of water and Gai looked as if he was about to faint, but he slowly nodded. I looked at Kashi, thanked him for dinner and head towards the tower to turn in my 'book' report. Leaving the two idiots to do whatever it is that they do.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kakashi's POV

Gai was still standing there, wondering what he said to piss off the woman. You couldn't help but chuckle. Gai looked at me while rubbing his swollen purple hand and smiled.

"What a woman!" You raised an eyebrow at Gai response. Normal men who have the misfortune to anger Hide was hiding for years at a time or they turn gay from their new found phobia of women, if only Gai was normal. Gai was suddenly sitting next to you with an arm around your shoulder with no chance to escape.

"Kakashi, I've never in my life been stunded by such a beautiful and feisti woman. Tell me who she is." You couldn't help stare at the arm dangling around neck and few people looking at the two of you, whispering and giggling.

"Err,..Gai. If you could sit over there, I'd be happy to tell you everything you need to know about Hide-chan." Not a second later Gai was across from you, leaning over the table smiling ear to ear, wanting to here more about Hide till, "Ouch!" He sat back down and looked at the burnt lines in his jump suite. You had to sign, this was the worst particament you could think of. Either tell Gai about Hide,...Hide kills you. Or don't tell Gai and Gai wont leave you alone till you do and then Hide kills you.

'Damn it.' "Alright Gai, as you already know, Hide-chan and I wasn't on a date. Infact, we haven't dated in over ten years."

"So you two was a couple at one point?" Suddenly, Gai had a serious face. You nodded and continued.

"Yes we did at one point, but we broke it off a month later. We decided that we were too much of friends to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Which was a good thing 'cause the next day she was assigned a S-rank mission in which she didn't returned to till just a hour ago. She is one of my closest friends and probably the most powerful kunoichi in our village. I think she could even deffeat Lady Hokage if she really tried. She does have a temper as you seen but she does have a very soft side about her that she wont show very often or even often, and mind you, she takes being a ninja very seriously. But, if you really want to know her, you'll have to work really hard at it, like I did."

Gai just sat there with his eyes closed, pondering my words and letting them really sink in. He stayed like that for so long you almost thought that he fell asleep, then you remind yourself how you wished that you were that lucky.

"I've got it!" Gai's voice made many quiet a few people jump, not just yourself. "I'll go and get Hide-san a 'welcome home' present!" He then gave you the nice guy pose and ran with lightening speed to the local gift shop. You had to sign again. 'Hide is REALLY gonna kill me.'

Hide's POV

I just spent about an hour in the Hokage's office giving all the smaller details about the Lord Ozu's plan for a new war, and how he plans to make profit from it. After happily accepting a very nice pay and a month vacation, it was just about time to see my old apartment. 'I am NOT looking forward to cleaning my room.' Thankfully, Kashi's treat to dinner really helped your additude improve for the day. 'The cure for a woman's scorn,..free BBQ' I thought to myself as I chucked. I was just about to enter in the private alley to my own private house, I couldn't help but see a flash of green and orange coming fast in my direction. Looking closer, I can now see it's Maito Gai waving energeticly at me.

"Ms Hide-san! Ms Hide-san!" He tried to stop running but failed miserably, instead he tripped and tumbled the rest of the way, stopping just before he landed at my feet face down but with one hand held up holding a boquet of flowers. It was beautifully arranged with violets, blues bells, and lillies, all wrapped in a green silk cloth and a red blow.

"Gai,...are you alive? If so, are you ok?" Then in an instent, he was on his feet scratching the back of his head laughing in embrassessment. "Yes I'm perfectly fine, Ms Hide-san. Thank you for asking." Gai just stood there smiling at me. A few seconds passed and he was still just standing there, smiling at me. I had to cough to snap him out if it.

"Oh yeah! Here Hide-san, these are for you. It's a little welcome home present. And these are an I'm sorry for being rude present." He suddenly handed me the boquet and a small box of mint chocolates that he pulled out of his vest. I was amazed, Gai may be the most goofiest bastard I've ever met but he was the probably the most concideritable. I took the gifts and said my thanks.

"Thanks Gai-san, look about earliar,.." He just gave me a pose, "Don't worry about a thing my eternal rival's beautiful friend. There's no need to explain a thing." smiled and almost blind me again with that damn glossy white smile of his. Knowing Gai is a goofy, conciderate, gentlemen after my anger outburst actually made feel warm and welcome. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

'Damn Gai, making me smile.' "Like I said Gai, thank you. Now if you dont mind, I need to start cleaning my house now." I was about to walk away when Gai suddenly grabbed my arms and held me at arm's length. My first instict was to kick him in the balls as hard as I could,..but I was curious to see what he would do.

"My eternal rival's most beautiful friend! Please, let me clean your house! Kakashi told me of your long weary travels and it would be most unpleasent to come home and not catch up on much needed rest." I knew my eyes had to be as big as dinner plates. 'Ok I didn't expect that.'

"Er,..Gai, that's unnessisary." "Nonscense, for I the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, will be honored to help such a yougthful blossom such as yourself." I slapped his hands off of me, 'Hmm, it would be easier for a hand and besides, alittle company won't kill me.' Then I looked closer at Gai and his goofy blushing smile, 'On second thought.'

"So how about it, Ms Hide-san?" I had to sign, I dont think he's a type of guy that gives up easily. "Ok Gai-san, I'll let you help me. But, you have to do exactly what I say and when I say it. Is that clear?" He posed at me and with his booming voice that nearly made me deaf,

"Yes Ma'am! I promise I will not fail, for if I fail I will do 500 laps around the village, backwards on my hands!"

'What the fuck! That's it I'm killing Kakashi!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi's POV

I was walking to the training area to meet team 7 when I felt the cold shiver of oncoming death shoot up my spine. 'She IS gonna kill me.' -_-'

End Chapter one


	2. Bunny Attack

Hide's POV

Gai followed me down the alley and past a small hidden garden to my home. Arriving a few short minutes later we stood infront of a two story, white house with lavender trimming around the windows, a lavender door, roof, and pourch. It was nice little house. It wasn't a too big but it deffeantly wasn't small. It was the just the house any woman would want to raise a family in. I looked towards Gai and saw he was appearly thinking the same thing.

"Alright, Gai. This is it."

"Wow, you've got a nice place."

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. Remeber, we have to clean the inside."

I pulled out a small custom made five prong key and went up and unlocked the door, hearing numberous clicks and turns. After the final clash of mental on mental contact, the door opened itself and revealed a solid wall of cobweb. 'This is gonna suck!' I couldn't help but groan to myself.

"Not to worry Ms. Hide-san! We'll get this cleaned up in no time!"

Gai ran past me into the web. 'Thung!' Looking through the 'Gai shaped' hole, I seen a powdered white Gai giving me a thumbs up standing in one foot deep dust.

"Hahaha! Not even dust can stop the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!"

"Then how 'bout a horny dust bunny?"

Gai tilted his head. "Wha-"

I seen Gai get tackled to the ground by the demonic living dust bunny. I sheild me eyes when a dust flew everywhere. After the dust cleared, I looked back and couldn't stop myself from laughing my ass off. Gai was on his back trying shake the little 3 foot monster off his leg.

Gai's POV

I came here to clean Ms. Hide-san house and impress her. Not to be violated by a mutating powder puff! 'This is so humilating!' Hide was too busy laughing at me to help get this THING off my leg.

"That's it fluffy dust monster! You need to learn that 'no' means "NO!"

It stopped for a second, looked at me, and then start humping me faster. I tried punching it, kicking it, and breaking a chair over it's head. Finally it stopped and suddenly I regretted it. It growled at me and jumped toward my face! Quickly backing up, fearing for the absolute worst. I quickly shut my eyes, awaiting the horrible fate that could only be done by a dust bunny, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Ms. Hide-san holding my frightful attacker by the ears.

"As funny as it would have been to see you get a 'face-full' there's one major rule in my house. There is absolutely no sex in my home unless it's me." I knew I was blushing, for a couple reasons. One: I was horrably violated. Two: The woman I want to impress, witness me being horrably violated. Three: The thought of Ms. Hide-san naked, withering hot and sweaty popped in my mind. And Finally: That damn creature left his 'special' thank you all over my leg warmer.

I heard Ms. Hide-san chuckling and looking at my leg. "Wow, poor you. He didn't even buy you breakfast first." Never in my life did I want to die as much as I did right now. The humilation and broken pride was too much. I tried to wiped away the tears when a smaller hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me to my feet. I looked into Ms. Hide-san face, she was smiling. Not a cruel, Im-so-much-better-than-you smile but a gental and comforting smile that reashored me that everything was alright.

"Gai-san, thank you."

"For what, Hide-san?"

"For being so kind and helpful. It really means alot to me."

Hide's POV

Gai shook there, shock. I just witness the second funniest thing I've ever seen in my life. Teased Gai about it, which probably wasn't a good idea because I felt guilty about having him cry, and now I'm standing hear trying to comfort him. He was still looking at me in disbelief for a moment and gave me a sweet small smile.

"You're welcome Ms. Hide-san."

"Gai-kun, just call me Hide-chan."

His smile grew insteantly. "Alright, Hide-chan."

After I threw the horny dust bunny in the dumpster out back and set him on fire, Gai and I got started cleaning the living room. He took the broom out of my cleaning closest and brushed down the ceiling and walls while I took out a snowblower and blew most of the dust out of the double glass sliding doors and into the fire. Gai and I did the same thing for every room. Then after that was done, he got the scrub bucket and a rag and scrub down the ceiling and all the walls while I vaccum the rest of the dust, well first I vuccum a picture of Kashi-kun in the floor, then Gai vuccumed little hearts and stick figures, THEN I finished vuccuming. Soon enough, everything was done except the kitchen. Gai was sweet enough to volunteer for dish dutiey as I was going to clean out my refreguator. That was a HUGE mistake! I heard movement inside. 'Its probably some rat or bugs.' I still wasn't sure if I wanted to know but against my better judgment, I opened door.

"RAWR, GIVE TO ME YOUR SOUL YOUR FILTHY HUMAN"

"HOLY FUCK!"

I slammed the door shut and pressed my back against the door, not letting 'it' out.

"Hide-chan! What's wrong?"

"THERE'S A SATANIC OCTOPUS IN MY REFREGUATOR!"

He just looked at me like I grew an arm out of my neck.

"Now, now Hide-chan. I think your over reacting." he said with a small smile.

"Oh, am I?" I cracked the door open just enough so he can hear it.

"Hail Satan! Hail Satan!" I shut the door and looked back at Gai, who had 'WTF!' written all over his face.

"Over reacting huh?"

Gai shook his head. "Let me check it out."

"Gai, NO!"

"TENTICAL RAPE NO JUTSUE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

The purple octopus lunged out and tried to wrapped itself around Gai's head. Gai luckily was more prepared for this assualt and grabbed the beast before the 'nineth tentical' got too close to Gai's face. While fighting with his oppontent he tripped and landed on his back.

"H-Hide-chan! H-Help!"

"I'm coming Gai!"

I placed a foot on Gai's chest and pulled the octopus off of Gai, threw it back into the refreguator and shut the door. The satanic octopus was pounding against door trying to get out but Gai help me press our backs against the door.

"Hide-chan, s-should I get the bleach?"

"FORGET THE BLEACH, WE NEED A FUCKING EXCERISM IN HERE!"

"Hail Satan! Hail Satan!"

We just decided to throw the entire refreguator away into the dumper and pour acid all over it and THEN set it on fire. Then after every room was sparkeling clean, we decided to prop-up our feet on the couch and foot rest. Though the house was finally clean, Gai and me shared a look and start laughing, we were really filthy.

"I think you have a beautiful home, Hide-chan."

I looked around, and he was right. The living room had a white ceiling, baby blue walls, with soft green grass carpet. The couch was white, the table was an oak wood, and the painting covering the wall next to the kitchen was a paradise of a waterfall at night, surrounded by the many types of flowers and fruits. Then, just to add to the xeal affect, a small rainbow crossed from one side of the pond to the other side. That's right, I painted everything myself because I loved the beauty of outdoors. 'How could I forget my painting?'

"Did you paint that?"

"Yes, but that was soo long ago. I forgot I did it."

"How could you forget such a yougthful expression of yourself?"

"Because, one will tend to forget who they are when they're so wrapped up in a lie for so long. And ten years is deffently a long time."

"Well, could you paint me a picture as yougthful and passionate as this?"

Gai had a lot of hope in his eyes, like a small child wait to open his present from Santa Claus. Damn it, I couldn't say no, not after all he did from me.

"Alright, I'll paint you a picture." He then jumped up. "Alright! Let us press forward with the power of yougth! To my place!"

Gai grabbed my and pulled me up. Before he could drag me out, 'Grrr.' His stomach growled. He scratch the back of his head and laugh nerviously. "I uh- guess Im hungery."

"I can tell." I started to chuckle till, 'Grrrrrrr.' "I guess Im hungery too."

"Well then, seeing that we have both worked hard, I think we should reward ourselves with some BBQ, since that's the only place so far I know you like."

BBQ twice in one night, sounds great to me. "Ok, that sounds great. But first, lets get cleaned up, shall we. You can use the guest bathroom. It's up the stairs and right across from my room if you dont remember." He nodded and pulled out another green jumpsuit. "It's a good thing I always have a spare." He gave me a thumbs up and went up stairs. I wanted to smack him for a second. But as soon as I heard the door shut, I heard the water running. I walked up the stairs and just as I was about to past by the bathroom, I noticed that the door wasn't completely shut.

'I wonder,...what does Gai look like under all that green.'

I could feel the blood rush to my face as I leaned in and peeked through the crack and saw Gai without the jacket, sandels, or headband. The only thing left was jumpsuit.

'Gai probably doesn't have much to look at anyway.'

Gai then carefully pulled out one of his arm through the neck hole, then the other. His arms were so well define and built, there wasn't an once of access body fat on his arms. He then pushed the suite slowly down his well toned chest, past the few black curly hairs that triangled down till it was a nicely trim line going down past his eight pack. He pulled it down lower past his bellybutton, following his happy trail downwards. He pushed it down lower over his hips, down past the darker curles that wrapped around the base of Gai's penis. Pushing lower, past his think sculpted thighs, knees, till it was finally on the floor. I felt the hot luquid of blood drip from my nose as I could only gasp at Gai's body. It was like he was carved out of marble. He's body was,...wow! He did have a few scars from pervious battles but it only added to overly all sexiness of gai's body.

'Wait a sec, did I just think Gai's sexy.'

I shook my head, 'Maybe Im high. That's right, dust feums can giva a ninja a buzz, right?'

I looked back at Gai, who was now doing a back bend, give me the perfect veiw one the nine inch monster hanging between his legs. Blood shot threw my nose like a garden hoes. Running in my own bathroom, I ripped my clothes off, jumped in the shower, not really caring if the water wasn't hot yet. I wanted to so badly to rid myself of the pressure building between my legs but I know if Gai hears me, he'll know something is wrong. So I scrub my body, my hair, but sadly not my thoughts. After I was clean, I change into my other kimono that's idenical to my first, except the dark blue trim and the dark blue flower print on the bottom left hand side. I also pulled on my dark blue shorts for underneithe. I combed my hair and I was done. I left my room, met with Gai and we left for dinner. Most the night was pleasant. He keep asking me it there's was something wrong. Well, after seeing him completely naked, everything he does, I saw him doing naked. Exspecially bending over to pick up a penny. After that, he walked me home and wished me good night.

"Thanks Gai-kun, night."

I was about to walk in when,

"Hey Hide-san,..I -uh"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Gai just shook his head, "Haha! Uh, it's nothing! Good night Hide-san!"

And just like that, Gai ran off at high speed.

'The Hell was that about?'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

End Chapter 2


	3. Meet Team Gai

Hide's POV

It was the next morning after my reunion with Kakashi-kun and my interesting encounter with Gai. The sun was just peeking over the hills, covering the entire lands with veries of oranges, yellows, and pinks. I was still asleep as the soft glows just beginning to invade my room when,..

"HIDE-CHAN! RISE AND SHINE TO THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

'What the hell?' I shot up from my bed, taking the covers with me.

"COME ON HIDE-CHAN, WAKEY WAKEY FOR EGGS AND BEACEY!"

'Oh God, don't tell me, PLEASE dont tell me,.."

"EH, SHUT UP YE MOOK! ITS 6 IN NE MORNING!"

"SORRY ABOUT THAT FELLOW CITIZEN!"

I looked out the window to confirm my fears. It was Gai standing out side of my house doing squats. When he finished his last set, he looked up at the window and waved at me. 'Damn him, waking my up.' I simply gave him the peace sign and walked down the stairs, letting the chill morning air rush all over my body, waking me up even more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gai's POV

It was around 4:00 when I woke up. It was so great meeting Hide-chan yesterday, I could barely sleep. 'I wonder if she'll what to spar with me today. She may be shy with new people after so long. I think I shall do the gentalmenly thing by helping her first by getting aquanted with my team.' After a nice big breakfast, 200 hundred push ups, sit ups, and chin ups each. I took my morning shower, brushed my teeth and finished getting ready for the day. I took one last glance in the mirror. Sadisfied with my manly features, I felt the house.

I jogged down the road towards Hide's house. It was only 5 miles away so I knew I'll get there in 30 minutes. As I jogged, I seen a little coffee shop just opened up for the day. It was about 5:30 and some people, exspecially shinobies cant function without a cup of coffee. 'I bet Hide-chan will really appreciate it.' Yes, I could only image it.

**_Thought image!_**

I arrive at Hide-chan's house, knocked on her door and there she is, waiting for me. She was in a soft blue gown, hair flowing, and she's eyeing my manlyness.

"Oh Gai-kun, you've brought me coffee and bagels. You are the sweetess man I have ever met and the most handsom ninja in all of Konoha."

I scratch the back of my head like it was nothing, playing it cool. "Oh me? Nooo, it was nothing. And I'm not all that am I?"

She then wraps her arm around my neck pulling me in closer. "Oh Gai-kun, dont be so shy. Your the most handsom man in all the world, even more so then Kakashi."

Then Kakashi pats me on the back. "It's true Gai, that's why I wear this mask. I know I could never compete with you in your good looks."

Hide-chan starts pulling me in closer. "Oh Gai-kun, the fact that you brought me coffe and bagels makes me want to fall in love with you. Yosh!"

I closed my eye to meet her sweet lips with mine as our love blossoms for one another. Slowing pulling away, I opened my eyes to look upon my beauty,...Kakashi.

"Yo."

"AHHHH!"

**_End Thought Image!_**

I shook my head. 'Oh God, please let it be a nightmare!' I looked around and found myself on the cold ground with Kakashi hovering over me. "Ka-kakashi!"

He gave me a questionable look then lending me a hand, he pulled me up. "Gai, as afraid as I am to ask, what are you doing?"

"Oh me, I was,(cough)..I was going in to grab a coffee." and pointing to the shop.

"You don't drink coffee. So, what are you really upped to?"

I folded my arms, "If you must know Ka-kashi, Im going to visit Hide-chan and invite her to spar with me today."

"Are you sure you want to fight her. I never even bet her, even in my peek. Plus, as I remember, she is as far as a morning person as you are as a do-nothing person."

I thought about what he said for a moment. 'Even if she wasn't a morning person then, she could be one now. Then again, if she wasn't and I wake her up I should have at least a peace offering.'  
>I noticed that Kakashi was still there. "I'll take my chances Ka-kashi." (Author's question: Did anyone noticed that Gai talk's like William Shatner when he played as Captan Kerk from Star Trek. Just wondering.) I started walking to the door but paused. I scratched the back of my head and turn toward's Kakashi. "Uh, Kakashi? You wouldn't happen to know how she likes her coffee, do you?"<p>

After Kakashi told me half hazel nut and half French vanilla cappacino, I got two X- large cups and a few different kinds of bagels, just to be safe. After safely arriving infront of Hide's house, I thought a nice easy wake up call would make her more cheery in the morning.

"HIDE-CHAN! RISE AND SHINE TO THE POWER OF YOUGTH!"

There was no anwser so after a minute, I tried again.

"COME ON HIDE-CHAN, WAKEY WAKEY FOR EGGS AND BEACEY!"

Then I heard her neighbor open his window. I was going to greet the man but before I could,

"EH, SHUT UP YE MOOK! ITS 6 IN NE MORNING!"

"SORRY ABOUT THAT FELLOW CITIZEN!"

Then he just slammed the window. He was right, it was 6 in the morning. I was one of the very few people in the fire country to wake up before even 7. 'For punishment, I shall do squats until Hide-chan awakens with the power of youth burning in her soul,...or at least I see her out of bed. After a ten squats, I glanced at the window and saw Hide looking down at me. I stopped to wave at her, she gave me the peace sign, something I haven't seen in a while. 'She's so full of youth!'

I had the bag of bagels and Cup holder in each hand. I heard the sounds of the dozen locks opening. I felt my heart beat faster. The moment of truth approaching. I shut my eyes, and pushed the sugary sacrafices forward silently praying she doesn't kill me. "Good morning Hide-chan, my do you look as lovely as ever!" "Gai-kun, is that some sort of joke." "Wha-"

I finally opened my eyes, and almost wished I didn't. Almost. There stood Hide, in the door way. Her long hair was messy as she tried to comb it out with her light blue gloved hands. Her pale toned body only covered by a lacey powder blue bra and matching boy-shorts with millions of tiny laced in flowers everywhere. I felt dizzy for all the blood deside to rush straight to my face,..and a different, much lower part of me to. Trying to shake my head to rid myself from the unyouthful imaging probing my mind. I focased all my concidetration on her eyes. As hypnotic as they were, they showed a great deal of anger.

"Gai, you better have a good reason for waking me up."

Maybe this was a bad idea. 'No, that's no way to think!' "I was just thought that I could bring you your morning coffee. And a few delicious bagel too." She looked at the steamy object in my hands. I could tell she was pondering wither to let me in or not. Then without notice she turned and sat herself on the couch, giving me a nice, plump veiw of her rear as she did this. I started feeling dizzy again.

Hide's POV

Gai basicly skipped in while shutting the door with his foot and sat right next to me. "So, which one was mine?" "Both of them. I don't drink coffee myself but I though an extra one wouldn't hurt either." He gave me a bag of five hot fresh bagel and five different types of cream cheeses and five different types of jellies.

"Oh wow, Gai-kun, you didn't have to."

"Oh it's no problem at all."

"How much do I own you?"

"What? NO! No, you don't owe me anything?"

I was spreading sweet cream on the chocolate bagel with one of the plastic knives, "You wake me up, bring me breakfast, and somehow you know how I take my coffee. You treated me with BBQ last night and asscorted me home, brought me candy and flowers, in which I could tell you hand picked them, plus you helped clean my house without complaining. You mean to tell me you did all of this out of the goodness of your heart and you want absulotely nothing in return?" I eyed him as I bit into the bagel and took a nice long drink of my first cup.

"Alright, you caught me. There is something I want from you."

I waited to hear it as he looked up and smiled.

"Would you meet my students?"

'He cant be serious?' I looked at him giving me the thumbs up. 'He's serious.'

"Gai-kun, your an idiot!"

Gai sat there and pouted, he gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes I ever fell victim for.

"Listen, if you wanted me to meet your kids then you should have just asked. It would have been easier and a lot cheaper. I would've said yes."

Gai jumped off the couch so fast I thought he would have cut into a different time-line. He had a roaring laugh.

"In that case, come Hide-chan! There is no time to waste, for as the sun rising we shall rise also with the power of youth!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the door.

"HOLD IT! Do I even LOOK ready to go outside?" Gai stopped and did look. Then sheild his eye but not his bright red face.

"Opps, sorry Hide-chan. I'll wait right here while you get ready." 'Jeez, how could I not remember her in her undergarments!'

I ran up stairs to get ready. After I was done, Gai and I eat the rest of the bagels. He took the jellies and I took the sweet creams. Then after I chugged both cups, we went toward the training grounds.

"Sooo, Gai-kun. Tell me a little about your kids."

"Well lets see, first there's Hyuuga Neji. He's a genius, with organ crushing moves, like the 64 psalms. Then there's Tenten. She's a true weapon's expert. I believe she was the only female in her class to graduate. And finally, there's Lee, my adorable student. He had absolutly no talent whatsoever. But we turned it around to working on making him the greatest tai jetsu specialist ever, he'll even surpass me."

"He's lucky you know."

"What do you mean."

"Lee, the determination to work so hard. It's something I'm truly enviest of."

Gai stopped and looked at me. "And why is that?"

"Because, when you are given power, your then blinded by the good fortune of your strength, only asuming its enough so you get careless and eventually lose what you gain. But if you work so hard for something and you succed, then its truly yours and no one can take that away from you, no matter who it may be."

Gai and I was silent as we continued our walk. Once arriving, I seen the three teenagers, all around 15 or maybe 16. Gai waved at them and only his smaller clone waved back.

"Good morning my youthful students! Today is a special day, everyone, this is our guest, Ms Hide-chan."

"Good morning kids, your sensai kidknapped me."

Gai started to blush and laugh as he scratch the back of his head. Actually, I like making him blush, I should more often.

"Wait a second!", Neji stepped up. "Are 'Yumi' Hide. The legendary Black Dragon?"

"Jeez, you make it sound like I should have a monument. But yeah, I am."

Gai seemed to be a little confused. "The Legendary Black Dragon?"

Lee then jumped in. "Yes Gai-sensai, have you not heard of her?"

Then Tenten stepped closer. "Come on Gai-sensai, you know. She's legendary, she saved the village over 14 years ago from the demon known as Jamonshi and was the leader of the Ambu Black Squad at the age of seven. She's my hero!"

Gai looked at me then back at his students. "Well, how was I suppose to know?"

"You guys know I'm right here."

Gai then wrapped an arm around me. "Yes, am I wanted to introduce you to my team. Neji, Tenten, and Lee."

"Yeah, nice to meet cha, Gai do you mind?"

He kindly removed his arm before I had to break it. "Alright team, lets train! Hide-chan, would you like to train with me?"

"Erm,.."

"Pleease Ms Hide-chan. Pleease train with Gai-sensai!"

I looked over at Lee, he was giving me even bigger puppy dog eyes than Gai. 'Son of a bitch! They work as a team!'

"Alright, alright! Fine, I'll train with Gai. Just cool it kid, your killing me with cuteness."

Lee jumped and hugged me real tight giving me a quick thank you, he ran off to his teammates.

I looked towards Gai, "Alright, lets train."

He nodded as we moved to the center of the field. We got in our fighting stances and we started.


	4. Losing A Bet

Lee's Pov

You stopped in a mid thumb-push up and looked over at Ms. Hide-san and Gai-sensai taking on a fighting stance.

Hide-san: "Hold it, let me put my hair up first."

I stood up as I watch her then reaching in her pocket and pulling out a fancy, laced, white ribbon. With a single hand, she pulled her hair up into a neat bun, only leaving two strips down, framing the soft curves of her face. Then Ms. Hide-san, stood with both feet apart in a horse stance, one hand front of her, one hand above her head, fingers bent as if they where claws. The look in her eyes changed, to one of a logical woman, to one of a mindless beast. You had to admit, she is very beautiful, but in her stance, right now, she looked,...dangerous.

Gai-sensai: "Start!"

Gai-sensai moved with such speed, he was infront of her in a split second. You almost couldn't keep up with your eyes. He went straight for a kick to the side of the head. However, Ms. Hide-san blocked it with her forearms, as if it was nothing, though she was pushed to the side a few feet. She smirked as she still held his leg in one hand, and punched his inner thigh, all before Gai-sensai could react. She then punched him back a few hundred yards. Gai-sensai tried to stand up straight, but his left leg kept crumbling under his weight.

Gai-sensai: "W-what'd you do to my leg?"

Hide-san: "The good thing about dating a Hyuuga in my past, is how he tought me all I'll ever need to know about pressure points, even though I don't have the Byakugan. In the end, its only simple mathimadics at it's finest degree. You wouldn't be able to move your leg for a good ten minutes. I completely cut off the blood flow."

At this time, Neji and Tenten stopped their training and watched as the two older shinobies fight. Gai-sensai kicked off with his good foot, this time, trying to punch her in a spinning hurrican attack. She didn't move away as she dodge and block the numerous blows of his fist. Gai-sensai was getting faster, his fist going wilder, he was using more power with each bone crushing blow. The force of his punches was starting to push Ms. Hide-san into ground inch buy inch, almost a foot deep.

Hide-san: "Enough!"

Ms. Hide-san punched Gai-sansai in the stomach, then the chin, Making him fall on his back as he quickly turned over on his hand, landing safely back on his good foot. Just as quickly as the fight started, it stopped. Gai-sensai and Ms. Hide-san just stood there for a minute, just looking at each other, as if they were communication with just their eyes.

Neji: "Lee, Tenten, look at her arms."

I looked back at Ms. Hide-san, and that's when I saw what Neji did. There was huge, ugly, black blauches almost completely ingulfing her arms. However, Ms. Hide-san just stood there, calm, almost peaceful, like it didn't faise her at all.

Neji: "Just what is he thinking! This is suppose to only be a spar match. Not a full out battle!"

Tenten: "Yeah, he's totally taking this WAY to seriously."

It was more than just sparring, you know those bruises all too well. Gai-sensai was going to test Ms Hide-san's strength and skills.

Hide: "Gai-kun, you know this is pointless. You can't beat me."

She said as she smirked at your sensai, and he smirked back.

Gai: "Is that so? How about a challenge then? And if I lose, I'll do 2,000 push-ups on just my little fingers."

She shook her head, never dropping her smile.

Hide: "Oh Gai-kun, you really are too much. I doubt that even if you had help from your team, you still won't beat me."

Gai: "Well, how about if you face 'just' my team?"

Ms. Hide-san then began to laugh.

Hide: "Gai-kun, if I lose to your 'kids', then I'll kiss every single Jounin in this village!"

Gai: "Alright then, I'll hold you to it."

Hide: "Wait, what?"

Gai: "Lets go team Gai!"

I was the first one there, sending a monster straight right punch, then left, then right, and another, and another. She was blocking them all, but the force of my attack was pushing her back 50 yards in a matter of seconds. I could tekk she wasn't using have the energy to block my attacks like she did with Gai-sensai. The tention in her arms have lossen up. Quickly, she then grabbed both of my wrist, and lifted her knee for a killer high kick, only to be stopped my rival Neji's gental touch. The three of use flipped back, we all eyed each other before my rival and I rushed her together.

~Gai's POV~

You watched the fight from a distanced. That was a smart move of your genius student Neji. His attack seemed to slow her down, but it wasn't enough though. She block and dodge all of Neji's attacks making them hit Lee and vise versa. At this range, it was easy to see the difference in battle experience. The closer you watched the fight, the more you noticed that something was off. There was an obvious difference in how Hide and Lee fought. Lee was rough, and studdle. Hide fought more like Neji, but not quiet. All Hyuuga were graceful but Hide was more than that. She moved so fluent, it was like her body was nothing but water under her skin. But that wasn't the only thing that was making you uneasy now. There! And there! Hide, everytime she moved, a new cut appeared on either Lee or Neji, or both. But the weird thing is that most of the time she wasn't making contact. Looking closer, that's it!

Gai: 'That's The Body Blade! Amazing, I always thought it was an old wise tale, I guess it was true. From what I remember, it was an extremely rare ability that only one of the six sages had. There's no other ability like it on Earth or even in history, well, until now.'

You looked closer, to make sure you wasn't mistaken. As Hide slammed her good leg down, completely breaking Neji of his 360 spin, you seen the hair thin chakra blade shoot out and cut an inch into the ground.

Gai: 'I am right. That is the Body Blade, the deadliest assualt ever heard of. The thing that makes it as deadly as it is with the intense chakra control one MUST master before using this ability, or else the holder of this technec will die. It's easy to control chakra in big jolts, sure. That's something even a pre-genin could do. However, to make one's chakra to compact such strength in such a thin strain, it's nearly impossible. It was even said the Body Blade could even split the atoms of a molecule, or even split DNA itself. That's why it's so dangerous. If one would ever lose control, their own body would be completely ripped out from the inside.'

You watched Hide grab Lee by the back of the head and smashed his face with Neji's. If you wasn't so focas on Hide and your new found knowledge, you would have been blushing like a school boy to see your to two very 'male' students come lips to lips and then falling on the ground.

Neji: "Ehh! Lee, get off me!"

Lee: "Right, *pant, pant* sorry Neji-kun, Ms. Hide-san is truly a worthy opponent."

Tenten: "Don't worry guys, I'll be sure to get her!"

You watched as Tenten jumped in the air with her summoning scroll.

Tenten: "Summoning No jutsu! Poison Rain, 100,000 Needles!"

Then shooting out of her scroll, was the 100,000 poisonous needles. They flew through the sky and shaded the entire training ground. Neji pushed Lee off as he began to do a 360 spin. Lee however, didn't move, I could see the panic state of mind he was in that he was frozen.

~Hide's POV~

Lee wasn't moving. The needles were coming at him real fast.

Gai: "LEE, GET OUTTA THERE!"

You: 'Damn it, no time!'

I ran towards Lee as fast as I could, jumping infront of needles. I wrapped my arms around Lee's smaller body, keeping his arms in close and his head down beneithe my chin. One, two, ten, fifty, the needles were peircing deep in my flesh. The poison now starting to pulse through my vains and spreading rapidly throughout my entire body. I felt dizzy, and weak. Finally, the last needle struck as my vision started to blurr.

Neji, Tenten, Gai: "Hide-san! Lee!"

I heard the feet pounding against the ground as they were running towards us. I pulled away from Lee just enough to make sure he was unharmed and the none of the needles cut him.

Lee: "Ms. Hide-san, I am so sorry! It is because of me that you are injuried."

I got to my feet, without saying anything, without facing Gai.

Gai: "Hide-chan, are you alright!"

Tenten: "Ms. Hide-san, I really REALLY sorry!"

You: "Gai, you win. I lose."

I made a hand sign.

Gai: "Hide-san you nee-"

You: "Seperate!"

~Gai's POV~

Hide: "Seperate!"

And just in a split second, her whole body broke down and seperated into hundreds of bright blue hummingbirds that flapped away towards the city. I wanted to bass in the beauty of the unquie and unnatural sight, but right before she left, you noticed how violently her body was shaking.

Tenten: "Where do you think she's going?"

You: "She's going to the hospital."

Lee and Tenten were both surprised that it was that serious. Neji, on the other hand, was very well aware that even the most powerful shinobie will surely die if only they was pumped with so much poison directly into the bloodstream. Suddenly, I started hearing soft sobbs. I turned to see my protoge' trying to wipe his tears away.

Lee: "Oh Gai-sensai, it is my fault! If only I had moved, then Ms. Hide-san would,...would,.."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. I hug tightly as he sobbed into my chest.

You: "It's ok Lee. It's not your fault. These things happen sometimes. It's only natural in a young man life to have 'pauses' in akward moments."

After Lee and you shared a manly cry, you decided it was best to have the boys go to the hospital as well, to make sure they were in a good, healthy, and youthful condition. While the boys were getting a check up from the nurse, you began to look for Hide.

Gai: 'Please, please, let her be here. Even if she's not here, please let her be OK. Please let her be OK.'


	5. Keeping A Promise

Hide's POV

I flew towards the hospital, molding my body back together at the front enterence. The nurse walking out of the double large glass doors seen me, ran, and caught me before I hit the hard, cold cement. Everything went back before I knew it.

...: "Doctor! Her heart is weakening! Her body is starting to shut down!"  
>...: "Quickly, call for Lady Tsunada! ON THE S.T.A.T. NURSE! ON THE S.T.A.T.!"<p>

...: "My Lady, how is she?"  
>...: "Alive, but, just barely."<br>...: "How was she able to survive such an attack? That type of poison could kill animals the size of a building with just three drops, but she lived through a full-on assult."  
>...: "Yes, I know. It's seems to be clear now why Sarutobi-sensai had put so much responsabilty in her hands as such a child.<p>

Gai's POV

After waiting about five hours, my students were all checked out. They were in tip-top shape and booming with youth. After they was done, we all headed to the regestration desk.

Nurse: "Hello Jounin-kun, how may I help you?"  
>Gai: "Hello, yes will you check to see if a Ms. Yumi Hide is in this hospital?"<br>Nurse: "Yumi Hide? Ok, let my see here,...uh,...oh yes! Her she is, she's in room 508."  
>Gai: "Thank you!"<p>

I was there in 4 seconds, completely leaving my students in a trail of dust. I looked at the number infront of the door, I didn't know why but, I was afraid to go in. What if she was in too bad of a condition? What if she had to quit being a shinobi all because of me? What if she never wanted to talk to me again? That last part, I couldn't really blame her. Even if it was actually Tenten's fault, I would still take full responsablity because I were still her teacher. Preparing for the worst possible outcome, I took one deep breath and knocked on the door.

...: "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Hide, sitting on the propped up bed. Her hands were crossed on the banket that covered her lower half and the hospital gown she was wearing was obvisiously two sizes too big. She wasn't even looking at me when I entered. I cough loud enough for her to hear. Then finally she looked at me. Her face was completely calm, not showing any anger, saddness, nor disgust, well not any that I could detect.

Hide: "Gai-kun, What are you doing here? Actually, never mind, I'm not really surprised to see you here."  
>Gai: "Hide-chan, are you alright? I am so, so sorry about everything!"<p>

Hide's POV

I watched Gai stand next to my bed. As he was saying he's sorry, I saw the tears in his eyes threatening to fall off his long under eye lashes.

Hide: "Gai-kun, don't worry about such non-scence, I'm fine."

Gai then sat on the bed and grabbed my shoulders. Tears wear now pouring out of his eyes by this point.

Gai: "No, Hide-san! It's all my fault you're here! If only I could have done something, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Then before I could react, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a firm, iron locked, hug and cried on my shoulder. Out of all the people I've ever met, Gai was definetly one of a kind, I don't know if that's even a good thing any more or not. I didn't say anything as I let him cry quietly on my shoulders. I used one hand to rub the lower part of his back and I used the other hand to rub the middle and upper part of his back.

Hide: "Gai-kun, I promise you, it's not your fault."  
>Gai: "Yes it is." He whined.<br>Hide: "Gai-kun, think about it. I cut off your freaking blood flow in your leg, and certain parts in your chest. You shouldn't have been able to walk, let alone rescue both Lee and me in time. Plus, you wasn't the one who went crazy with the Purple Puff Poison."

Gai then stopped sniffling and then looked into my eyes, as if he was trying to find an awnser to a hidden question. He looked so friagel and child-like at that moment, with the sun shining through the window and making the tear stains running down his cheek glisten like millions of tiny diamons. I could now see how red and puffy his wet eyes are. He was about to say something when,...

knock knock knock

Gai began wiping away his eyes as I called my guest in. Walking in was the Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

Neji: "Sorry to intrude. Are we interupping?"  
>Hide: "No, of course not."<p>

Neji nodded and walked closer to the bed. The other two staying closer behind him.

Lee: "Ms. Hide-san, I want to thank you once more for saving me. Here, I bought these on the way here. I hope you will enjoy them."

Lee pulled out a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, very delicately placing them in my hands. It had more colors then Gai's. These flowers had every color in the rainbow. I grabbed the vase next to me and placed them in it, then pulling the vase on the thick edge next to my window, practicely bragging the varieties of colors others faces. I never saw them get such nice flowers, and because I'm a total bitch, Im showing mine off.

Hide: "Thank you Lee, they're very beautiful."  
>Lee: "Thank you, Ms Hide-san. and you are welcome."<p>

Lee's smile made the room even brighter than it was before. Then shyly, Tenten walked closer to my bed. She didn't look in my eyes though she was facing me, poking her pointer finger together.

Tenten: "Ms. Hide-san, I'm really sorry I poisoned you. It's just, I grabbed the wrong scroll. The scroll I meant to grab was Red Pepper Poison, it's a very harmless practice poison. It would only paralyze you for 3 minutes. I completely forgot I had Purple Puff Poison in my pouch. So, I'm really, really sorry."  
>Lee: "Yes, I am sorry as well. What punishment shall we recieve for our unyouthful behaviour?"<br>Gai: "That's right, what shall our punishment be Hide-chan?"  
>Hide: "Are you nuts! I'm not punishing anyone!"<br>Gai: "You must! It is my team who had put you here, so the four of us must accept our failure and receive punishment."  
>Neji: "Hold on! Why am I getting punished?"<br>Lee: "Because my youthful rival, we are a team and as a team we must win and lose like a team."  
>Hide: "OK! Ok, I'll punish you all. Let me think."<p>

Everyone scootch in closer, nervous, wanting to know what horrible torture that awaits their future.

Hide: "Tenten, from here on out, your never EVER allowed to poison me again, not matter how tempting it is."

Tenten smiled and nodded.

Hide: "Neji, need to be nicer to Lee. No matter how different he is from you, he's always been the one you could relay on when the times were at its toughest. Trust me, I know. Your fighting styles matched perfectly."

Neji's face soften and nodded, without saying a word.

Hide: "Gai, get me,.."  
>Gai: 'Get her what, get her what? Some chocolates, more flowers, a love letter promising my enternal love!'<br>Hide: "...Get me out Of THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

Gai fell off the bed and ran out the door, followed by Tenten and Neji. Lee came closer and sat next to me on the bed.

Lee: "Umm, Ms. Hide-san. You did not tell me my punishment."  
>Hide: "Well, That's because I have a special punishment for you. You have to take me on a date."<p>

His eyes widen and his cheeks turned bright red.

Lee: "Really, REALLY!"

He was so excited he started jumping up and down right on the bed, making me bounce right with him. He was just being so cute, I could stop myself from laughing. The without realizing it, he pulled me up so we were both bouncing on the bed and laughing like small children.

Gai: "Hey Hide-chan, I signed,...you,...What are you to doing?"

Lee and I stopped at mid-bounce and looked at him. Lee then left me behind, running and glomped Gai.

Lee: "Gai-sensai! I am going on a date with Ms. Hide-san! I am so happy! I knew today with be full of youthful surprises!"  
>Gai: "Wait a second! Hide-chan, you can't date Lee, he's too,..."<p>

Gai couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw Lee's big tearful eyes. He knew he's unfinished sentence was hurting his lovable student. He signed.

Gai: "Lee, you mind your manners on your date."  
>Lee: "Yea!"<br>Hide: "Ok Lee, I'll meet you at the Training Grounds at 6 sharp. Ok."

Lee nodded in excitement and ran out to get ready.

Gai: "Are you insane! He's way too young, he doesn't know much about women, and on top of that,..!"  
>Hide: "BE QUIET!"<p>

Gai flinched, but didn't speak.

Hide: "Lee's just starting puberty, didn't he?"  
>Gai: "Uhh, yes. He was asking me,...'questions' about a few weeks ago. Why?"<br>Hide: "Look, when he hugged me, he felt so akward. Didn't you anwser any of his questions?"  
>Gai: "Well,...I,...errr,...no."<br>Hide: "There you go. Listen, during this stage in a young man's life, it's going to be very difficult when he's around women. So, I'm gonna teach him confidence. You know, the 'do's and don'ts', so he'll have a less of a chance to embaress himself."  
>Gai: "I see now. That's actually a good idea. A first hand exsperiance is always the best way to learn."<br>Hide: "Yep, so since I'm free from the hell hole, give me two minutes to get dress and then we can leave, ok?"  
>Gai: "Right."<p>

Gai stepped out so I could change. I met him out side of my room and we left. As we were walking we past a few other shinobi.

Hide: "Gai, tell me something. Who are all the Joinin in this village?"

Gai gave you every name of the Joinins.

Gai: "Why did you want to know?"  
>Hide: "I said if I lost to your team, then I would kiss every Joinin in this village. Saddly, even though I was only joking, I can't go back on what I said. So I need you take me to them all."<p>

So one by one, Gai lead you to most of the Joinin, Gai of course explain everything to them so no one got a restraining order on you. You usually kissed the men on the cheek, or for the women, you kissed them by the hand. You was walking with Gai a little more before you seen a very familar face.

Hide: "Asuma? Is that you?"  
>Asuma: "Hide, hey wow. Look at you."<br>Hide: "Yeah, look at you too. Your body now matches your big head."  
>Asuma: "Grr,...Nice to see you too Evila."<br>Hide: "Yep, I missed you too Peep-squeak!"

The sparks in our eyes shot out as we were glaring at each other.

Gai: "Hold it! You two know each other?"  
>Asuma&amp;Hide: "Yeah! He wasn't talking to you, he was talking to me! GRR!"<p>

Before another part of the village got destoryed 'again', Gai pulled me away from Asuma and stayed between us before I jumped to kick his ass.

Gai: "So, how do you know each other again?"  
>Hide: "I used to live with him and his family when we were kids."<p>

Gai's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

Asuma: "Yep, it was the worst six years of my life too."  
>Hide: "It wasn't so great for me either, ya know!"<br>Asuma: "You didn't seem to think so when you kept taking 'MY' cookies and 'MY' toys!"  
>Hide: "You whiney little brat! I kept having to check for poison."<br>Asuma: "Yeah right!"  
>Hide: "You idiot! Don't you remember, it almost 18 years ago with your dad received a notice that enemy shinobi of the stone village was spotted in the Konoha."<br>Asuma: "...No one ever told me."  
>Hide: "That's because we were six back then, idiot. I knew about it because I was already in the Ambu and it was my job to protect you."<br>Asuma: "Oh Really,...Thank you,...I guess."  
>Hide: "Yeah sure."<p>

I walked up to my 'brother' and kiss him on the cheek before he could stop me. He stepped back, showing the red tint in his cheeks.

Hide: "Before you say anything, I lost a bet. Ok Gai, who's next?"  
>Gai: "Anko."<br>Hide: "Alright, let's go. See ya, bro slash peep-squeak."  
>Asuma: "See ya sis slash Evila."<p>

Gai lead me to a different training ground, next to were the Chunin exams are usually held. Walking closer, I see a woman, shorter than me, eating dumplings a drinking a can of soup.

Gai: "Hello Anko, how are you this fine and beautiful day?"  
>Anko: "Hey Gai, what's up?"<br>Gai: "Anko, this is Hide-chan. Hide-chan, this is Anko. Anko, Hide-chan lost a challange and she needs to kiss you."

Anko then jumped down and walked up to me, eyeing me up and down. I held out my hand to her, excepting her to give me her own hand. She just shook her head 'no' at me.

Anko: "Oh hell no, I don't want just a piece, I want the whole thing!"

Anko kicked off the ground, glomped me, and smashed her lips with mine. I lost my balance and fell back on the ground. I was struggling to get free but this crazy bitch locked her arms behind my back and also she locked her legs around my waist. I tried to yell for Gai to get her off me, big mistake. Anko took her opprotunity to explore my mouth with her tonge. I struggled even more, not realling want to bite her tonge off and 'accidently' making her bleed to death. After a few more moments, she finally got off of me, pulling me up on my feet with her. As I was too traumatized to move or think, I watch her wipe the little trail of spit off of her mouth and chin. I shiverd. She then walked closer to me and tucked a small piece of into the small viewable part of my cliffage.

Anko: "Come and find me any time when you want to have the best orgasim of your life."

She winked at me and 'puffed' away.

Gai's POV

It was the most exotic show you have ever witnessed. I could feel the hot fluid of blood leak from my nose even after Anko puffed away. I felt bad though, Hide looked horrified by her attack.

Gai: 'I wonder if I looked like that when that villainous dust bunny violated my leg.'

I shivered at yesterday's memory. I quickly wiped the blood away as Hide recovered from her assult.

Hide: "GAI! Couldn't you have at LEAST yarn me!"

I threw my hands up in defences.

Gai: "B-but Hide-chan, I didn't know she would do something like 'THAT', I swear!"

Hide didn't calm down for a minute as her eyes nearly could have caught me of fire. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be tortured to death a thousand times, brought back to life, and then tortured to death a thousand more time.

Hide: "Alright, fine. I believe you. I'm gonna go now and get ready for my 'date' with Lee. I'll see you later."  
>Gai: "Wait,.."<p>

She looked at me, daring me to say something to make her even angrier than what she is now.

Gai: "Have fun."

And with that, she nodded and ran off. As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but feel sad. I felt like everything that went wrong today, it was all my fault. The only reason I let my team fight her is because, I wanted to see what her fighting style was and two, I really wanted to kiss her.

Hide's POV

I was walking down an empty street when I seen Neji walking towards me.

Neji: "Hello, Hide-san."  
>Hide: "Hello Neji, what are you doing?"<br>Neji: "I'm going home."  
>Hide: "I see. Neji, you have a bug on your shoulder."<br>Neji: "Wha-!"

I quickly pulled him in to a kissed and pushed him away.

Neji: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"  
>Hide: "It's called a kiss sweetheart, you see when you a boy your age, it's very natural to experiment-"<br>Neji: "I KNOW WHAT A KISS IS! WHY 'DID' YOU KISS ME THOUGH!"  
>Hide: "Remember what I said this morning, if I lost to you kids, then I'll kiss every Jionin in this village."<br>Neji: "..."  
>Hide: "Neji, you need to relax, or atleast get blowjob."<p>

Neji's face went from pale to lava red.

Hide: "I mean from someone your own age! Wow, your a pervert."  
>Neji: "ME! Your the one walking up and making out with random people!"<br>Hide: "Jealous?"

Neji was taken back, he's face was even brighter red.

Neji: "Excuse me! Im going home NOW!"

I watched as Neji pushed pass me was stomped away until he was out of sight. Poor Neji, he really DID need to get a blowjob. Oh well, he'll get over it. Walking down futher, I walked until I seen a small path that lead to the cementary. I wanted to pay my respects for the old man, since I didn't get to yesterday. Walking through, I looked at each head stone till I found the right one. I blowed my head and began saying my prayer, too focused to notice the presents behind me. I was done when I heard the soft voice spoke out.

...: "I miss him too."

I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Hide: "Why are you here Kashi-kun?"  
>Kakashi: "Well, a little dolphine told me, that a little fox told him, someone else told them, that you lost a bet with Gai."<p>

I faced my long time friend and I could see he was smiling under his mask.

Hide: "Alright, alright. Just kiss me damn it, I wanna get this over with."

Kakashi walked closer to me, wrapping on arm around my waist, pressing me up into his body, while using the other hand to pull down his mask. He was even more handsome then you remembered. He looked down, smiling at me. I could feel my cheek flush as the memories of our past began to flood my mind. He lend down closer, softly pressing his lips with mine. Before I knew it, I completely melted into the kiss. Our lips seperated, then connected, then seperated, then connected again. My fingers laced in his hair and his arms wrapped around my back, pulling me in even closer. Then suddenly, he stepped away, leaving us both panting. He was still smiling at me.

Kakashi: "I must be going as it were."  
>Hide: "Yeah, as always."<p>

He frowned at my statement. He knew exactly what I meant. He pulled his masked back on and began to walk away a few steps before he turned back to face me.

Kakashi: "You know, if you ever need me for anything, I'll always be there for you."  
>Hide: "I know you will, Kashi-kun. I trust you."<p>

He nodded, he knows full well how I anytime I need a friend, he was always my first choice and my only choice, and he knew that I knew this too. Soon enough, he disappeared, completely out of my sight. I walked home to change my clothes and to get a much need bubble bath. The only one was left on my list was Gai, which was great for me because I wanted him to be last anyway. Even though this is only the second day I returned home, I couldn't help but start to take a liken to the big goof ball. Somehow, when he is with me, I don't feel so,...alone. I got my relaxing bubble bath, took a little nap and got dress in my usual attire, but this time, I applied a little light blue eye shadow and some pink lip stick. The make-up made my eyes look that more deeper of a blue and it high light the fullness of my lips. Taking in one final look in the mirror, I was happy with how I was and I started walking out the door to meet with Lee. I couldn't help but think I bad I feel for him. Before this night is over, Lee's never gonna want to date a woman for another 10,000 years. Oh well.


	6. A Date and A Kiss

Hide's POV

I walked to the training grounds. It was exactlly 6 when I got there. I saw that Lee was waiting for me and noticed that he wasn't in his normal jumpsuit, instead he was wearing a formal green kimono with light green silk leaf shapes sowed in, dark green pants and was completed with a red waist tie. His hair, instead of the normal bowl cut, it was combed back neatly, showing that he had a windows peek. I walked closer to him and the young man smiled brightly at me. He then pulled out more flowers for me, this time, it was white roses, the true flower of love.

Hide: 'Jeez, if Lee and Gai keeps giving me flowers, Im gonna end up living in a green house by next week.'  
>Lee: "Hello Ms. Hide-san, you look very beautiful. Here, these are for you, I hope that you like them."<br>Hide: "Of course I do, thank you Lee-kun. Your pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome."

I winked at him, making him blush in such a cute and child-like way. His smile grew to the point I thought his jaw was going to fall off. I took the flowers, did a few hand signs, then they poofed away. He tilted his head in confusion.

Hide: "I teleported the flowers to my ktichen, I did the same thing with other flowers. Right now, they should be in the vase next right in my living room."

Lee nodded his head, understanding.

Lee: "So, I was thinking, where is it that you would like to go?"  
>Hide: "Hmm,...anywhere is fine with me. I was hoping you had some ideas."<br>Lee: "I have got a couple thoughts. How about we go see a movie and then we can further enjoy ourselves at Ichiraku's."  
>Hide: "Actually, that sounds great. Lets do it!"<p>

I was actually excited about spending time with Lee, he seems like such a great kid. By the way he was fighting me earlier, I can tell that he spends almost all of his time training, not doing hardly anything else. Hopefully, this will loosen him up a little. So we walked together in a comfortable silence until we arrived at the movie threater. We read through the list, trying to decide which one we wanted to see. In the end, we both choose a scary movie, Hostal 2: Unrated. While I was laughing at the people getting burtally murderd and eating hot butterd pop-corn with one hand, poor Lee was clinging on to me for dear live through-out almost the entire movie. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his face was hidding in between my shoulder and neck, and with my free hand, I kept rubbing his shaky back, trying to calm the frighten teenager. After the movie was over, Lee and I was walking to Ichiraku's. He was still shaky from the movie so I kept a protective arm around his shoulders.

Hide: "Lee, honey, you know that no one's gonna come and buy you, right?"  
>Lee: "Yes, of course."<p>

I seen him looking back, trying to fine someone that looks suspicious, just incase. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I'm really having a hard time figuring out why he wasn't taken yet. He could be one dangerous sweet talker in the future, so ladies should beware of his cuteness now while they still stand a chance.

Hide: "Look Lee, if anyone tries to buy and kill you, I promise I'll buy you right back and kill the first guy that bought you. Ok?"  
>Lee: "You would do that for me?"<br>Hide: "Of course I would, so far, your my favorite person in this village."

Lee looked up at me as we was walking and smile. He finally stopped shaking and we continued to go to Ichiraku's. Once we got there, we sat at the booth and order. As we were waiting for our ramen, we started chatting.

Lee: "How is this date going so far, Ms. Hide-san."  
>Hide: "It's going great, but if you would please, I would rather if you would just call me Hide."<br>Lee: "Alright, Hide." He giggle.  
>Hide: "What's so funny, 'Lee'?"<br>Lee: "Oh, it is nothing, it is just,...I have never thought of being here with a woman like you before."  
>Hide: "A woman like me?"<br>Lee: "Yes, what I mean to say, from what people has told me before, I thought I could never spend time with a girl pretty like you."

He didn't look at me when said this. He was looking at his folded hands on the table and smiling saddly. I put my hand on the top of his head and gave his hair a good ruffle.

Hide: "Lee, rule number one on a date, never EVER doubt yourself in your abilites."  
>Lee: "What do you mean?"<br>Hide: "I mean that, don't listen to people who dont know you nor understand you. If they don't know you, then how would they know what you can do? If anything, I think your the one who should be giving the dating advice."  
>Lee: "Really? You think that I am doing a good job?"<br>Hide: "Totally, hell if I was your age again, I don't think you could keep me off of you."

Lee started to giggle again, trying to cover his mouth while doing so.

Lee: "Thank you Ms. Hide-sa-, I mean, Hide. I feel so much better."  
>Hide: "That's good, you should feel better. The fact is, your the best date I've had in over ten years."<br>Lee: "Now you are just being silly." He giggled more.  
>Hide: "I wish I was. The last guy I had a date with, I had to spent the entire time listening to him talk about how 'totally awsome' he was while he was checking himself out in the mirror as he was flirting with other women. Then, the guy before that, it was a blind date, I didn't know there was a bed underneith until he lifted his stomach to show my his new quilt. Then, before THAT guy, the guy I picked out, it turned out that he was steeling my bras everytime he came over to my apartment, and that was before he came out of his closest, then he started to steel my shoes to. Then the guy before THAT guy, another blind date, he was so old, his Social Sercurity Number was 3."<p>

Lee was laughing so hard, his face was about to pop. He was laughing so hard, he was making me laugh too. The histarical tears kept pouring of his eyes until our food finally arrived, actually, it was a few minutes after that until he stopped.

Lee: "W-wow! I am glad to hear I have been your best date then."  
>Hide: "Yeah, I can tell." I chuckled.<p>

We were both so hungry, we ended up eating a couple dozen bowls each. I didn't want the poor kid to go bank-rupted because of me, so I paid for meal after much arguing over who got the check. However, after I explained how it was alright for a woman to pitch in on her date sometimes, Lee finally gave in. We walking in the park when we decide to rest on the bench and enjoy the view of the lake infront of us. It was nice and peaceful. The moon reflected on the waters, making it glimmer and giving the water lillies a gorgious glow.

Lee: "Um, Hide?"  
>Hide: "Yes Lee?"<br>Lee: "What would it be like to be on a real date with you?"  
>Hide: "What do you mean Honey?"<br>Lee: "Well, let us say if I was your age and I find myself very much attracted to you and I wanted to ask you on a real date, but I was afraid that you would make fun of me and my attemps. What would a guy like me, have to do to get someone like you to say yes? Then if you would have said yes to me, what would it be like to be on a real date with you?"

Ok, something was up. The question was way too detailed, even for a confused, full-of-questions, teenaged boy.

Hide: "Well, for starters, if you, or someone like you, was trying to ask me out for a real date, the first thing they need to do is to ask me out."  
>Lee: "Huh?"<p>

I had to chuckle, he was so innocent and confused, he was being painfully cute.

Hide: "Well, how else is a girl suppose to know if a guy is interested if he doesn't tell her."  
>Lee: "Yes, I see now what you mean."<br>Hide: "If it is someone like you, then he shouldn't worry about me making fun of him. I like guys that are straight forward with how they feel, so I would most likely say yes. Then as for an actual date, I would imagen it just like our date."  
>Lee: "Really, I could not imagen it."<br>Hide: "Why not?"  
>Lee: "Well, I could not see a shinobi as cool and full of wisedom as Gai-sensai cowarding in your arms during a movie."<p>

NOW I was laughing. That would be freaken hillarious! The 'Big Strong Beast' needs me to protect him from a feature film.

Hide: "Wait a minute, Gai-sensai?"

Lee suddenly jump, waving his hands wildly.

Lee: "D-did I say Gai-sensai! I did not mean,..What I meant to say,...I mean,...ummm..."  
>Hide: "Lee,..."<p>

I narrowed my eyes at him. He told in a deep breath before he spoke.

Lee: "Ok, please do not say that I have said this. Gai-sensai really likes you and he would like to go on a date with you."  
>Hide: "Really? Huh. I didn't think he was interested. Wait a sec, how do you know?"<br>Lee: "Well, it was while we were in the hospital. Gai-sensai was so worried that you would never talk to him again because of Tenten, he said that all hope was lost for any chance of him impressing you. So he could kiss his chance of 'wooing' you good-bye forever."  
>Hide: "Ohh, that explains the crying then."<br>Lee: "Huh?"  
>Hide: "Err,...nothing. Lee, you are by far the most fun I've ever had. You're very sweet and such a gentlement. You are infact the perfect date."<br>Lee: "Thank you very much Hide. I highly appreatiate that."  
>Hide: "You are very welcome. If you wouldn't mind, I think I need to find Gai, I have an finished promise I have to keep."<p>

Lee hopped up and down with joy. We said our good nights and before I left, I thought to hell with it, Lee worked for it. I gave Lee a nice kiss on the forehead then headed off to hunt for the big bad Gai beast himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gai's POV

I was in the training grounds for about two hours now. I was so mad right now, I was seething! Here, I thought today couldn't get any worse, I was proven completely wrong! About four hours ago, I was walking to find Lee, to give him some last minute advice when it happened. I saw 'him' with 'her', making out in the cemetery. Right now I was so mad, I couldn't even count how many push-ups I was doing. All I know was that I was at this for a couple of hours after I just spent few hours of running full speed around the village.

Gai: "CURSE YOU KA-KASHI! THAT DOUBLE CROSSING, WOMAN STEELING JERK!"

I was so discracted that I didnt feel the extra weight laying on my back. After being in the fourth gate stage for another half hour, I finally slowed down to a stop. I just kept himself up with my knuckles while trying to catch me breath.

...: "Hi Gai-kun. My, your comfortable."  
>Gai: "GAHHH!"<br>...: "Ooof!"

I fell flat on my face. The weight lifted and I looked up to see a concerned Hide-chan looking at me. She offered her hand but against my better judgment, I didn't accept it. I got up and dusted myself off in one switch movement.

Hide: "Gai-kun, are you ok?"  
>Gai: "Why do you care? Wouldn't you be more concerned for my eternal rival, Ka-kashi?"<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hide's POV

Ok, I didn't exactly know what the hell he was talking about, but whatever it was, it was started to really irratate me.

Hide: "First off, don't you DARE get smart with me when I was just trying to help you up! Second off, what on Earth are you talking about?"  
>Gai: "Don't you DARE play dumb with me! I saw you with that Two-Faced Jerk, Ka-kashi, embracing yourselves in a passionate, burning, sweaty tonge battle of love!"<p>

I was taken back. He saw me with Kashi-kun! Oh God help me! I wish right now there was a hole I could crawl in and stay for a hundred years. It wasn't the subject he was talking about that make me feel uncomfortable, but it was how he said it. I focas my glaze on Gai's redden face. His eyes was peircing and hurt. I didn't know why but, I felt like I betrayed him somehow.

Hide: "It's over."

That was all I said. After a few moments, Gai's face went from confused, burning mad, then worried.

Gai: "What do you mean?"  
>Hide: "Whatever was between Kashi-kun and myself, it is over forever. I don't want him."<p>

He frown at me, as if he didn't believe me.

Gai: "It didn't look so 'over forever' earlier today."  
>Hide: "You wanna know why we broke it off, the truth? Kashi-kun and I were both teenagers when we first started to date. I was 14 and he was 19. Everything was great for a week until he began to start ignoring me. It was the third week in when the Third-Hokage asked me if I would accept a classified S rank mission. I was the only one who could do that mission with a chance of success. He told me I would lose all ties with the village and everyone in it for several years if I would accept. I told the old man I would have to think about it. For the next week, I've tried so hard to get Kashi-kun to spend some time with me, I've tried so hard to find some glimmer of hope that I was important to him as he was to me. As you can tell, I didn't, ok? So what you saw today was only from the bet. That was it. He proved to me that I was at most his friend, so I took the mission. Now, if you don't have any other peeves with me, I'm leaving now."<p>

I turned to leave, I didn't want him to see me as the tears were beginning to form in my eyes. Luckily, I was able to blink them away before they ran out. I was walking silently when two firm hands gentally stopped me by catching my shoulders.

Gai: "Hide-chan, Im sorry. I didn't know."

He moved around so he was now infront of me. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to, so I kept my eyes on his leg warmers. I felt his one hand move back on my shoulder and his other hand gentally grasp me under my chin and tilted my face, so I was looking back into his eyes. He face was soft, calm, and apologitic.

Gai: "Please, will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
>Hide: "Hmph. You idiot, there's nothing to forgive. Plus, if there was, I already forgave you."<p>

I gave him a small smile and he gave me his blinding grin.

Hide: "So, since we're back on good term and everything. I came here to ask you something."

Gai stopped his grinning and gave me a worried look.

Gai: "Of course, what is it?"  
>Hide: "Well, I wanna know if you would like to hang out with me? No cleaning, no poisoning, and NO dust bunnies, just you, me and some much needed fun, so what do you say?"<p>

He took a few steps back. He kept looking at me with one hand on his chin and another hand wrapped around his waist. Appearently, he didn't think I was serious.

Hide: "Listen, in the past ten years, the most fun I had was my 'date' with Lee and seeing as he's a little young, I was hoping to spend some time with a more manly-man. You know, someone than Lee always looks up to. A 'Gai',... I can trust, someone that had already bought me coffee and bagels. But if you're not interest or too busy, I'll just go and find someone else to,.."  
>Gai: "NO! I mean,... Luckily, I think I'm able to push a few things around." 'That's right Gai, play it cool. Then soon, Hide and I will blossom in 'our' love as we run off towards the sunset!'<br>Hide: "Arlight then, lets go."

He nodded his head and lead you to a restraunt. It wasn't the same place as the BBQ but this place was bigger, it looked fancier. He then led me inside. Once inside, a shorter chubby man wearing a texido was reading through a guest book, then looked up and eyed us both.

Man: "Hmph. Name, Misjour?"  
>Gai: "Gai, Maito Gai."<br>Man: "Wee, partay of two, Misjour?"  
>Gai: "Yes, Sir."<br>Man: "Right zees way, Misjour."

The short man lead us to a table towards the back. It was one of the most private areas in the restraunt. It was away from most of the people but close enough to be able to hear the band members play perfectly. Because it was a rounded table, booth,..thing,...Gai and I slid in beside each other. The man gave us our menus and ask what we wanted to drink.

Gai: "Uh yes my fine fellow, may we have a bottle of your most delicious wine?"  
>Man: "Why of course Misjour, it would my honor."<p>

The short man scamperd off, leaving me and Gai alone. I was reading through the menu and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Hide: 'Holy freakin Hell! One bowl of soup here cost more than my 'entire' night with Lee! Jeez, for prices like this, the food better be better than sex, or else Im complaining.'  
>Gai: "Is,..there something wrong?"<br>Hide: "Err,...no. It's just,...Gai-kun this place is just a bit exspensive,...don't you think?"  
>Gai: "Non-sence! I've been saving up for a while to come here with someone this special."<br>Hide: "Aww, Gai-kun, that's so sweet."

I felt cheeks burning and the inside of my chest was pounding. Now I was wondering why this great goof wasn't taken either. What the hell? Are women in this village blind,...well from looking directly into smile teeth, they probably would.

Gai: "So, tell me, what are you going to order? Me, myself, I could eat anything."  
>Hide: "Umm, I don't know yet."<p>

The man came back and poured our glasses full red wine.

Man: "What may I get for you Misjour?"  
>Gai: "I would like have the Super Spicey Curry Udon, please."<br>Man: "Wee, and for you Maidame?"  
>Hide: "I'll have the same, please."<br>Man: "Wee, I shall return with your orders."  
>Gai: "Uh, Please leave the bottle too, will you."<br>Man: "Wee."

The man left us alone once more, me, Gai, and a bottle of alcohol. Gai took a sip from glass and then licked his licks.

Gai: "Wow, this is some great stuff! Try it, it's delicious."

I really wasn't one to 'drink' but, I didn't want Gai to think that I was a prude or anything. So I lifted my glass and took a sip.

Hide: "Oh wow, that IS good."  
>Gai: "Im glad you think so. I wanted to celebrate."<br>Hide: "Celebrate?"  
>Gai: "Yep, I'm celebrating the fact that I'm the luckiest man on this planet just by sharing this night with you."<p>

I wanted to cry. Gai was being so sweet, I felt my heart swell up. Damn this mook and his smooth words!

Hide: "Aw Gai-kun, please stop, you're making me blush."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I was trying to away. Then I felt his hand softly cover mine, giving it a little squeeze. I looked back at him, questioning what he was doing. He just glazed deep in my eyes and smiled back.

Gai: "You're beautiful when you blush."

The heat intensed in my cheeks. I was going to say something when I heard a, 'thump', our food arrived, making both Gai and I jump a little.

Man: "Here are your orders, Misjour. Will there be anything else?"

Gai: "No, thank you, not at this time."  
>Man: "Wee Misjour."<p>

When the short man left, I completely forgot what was going to say. The silence felt a little akward between us until he broke it.

Gai: "Well then, 'Bon Appetite'."  
>Hide: 'Are they trying to kill us! WHY IS IT GLOWING!'<p>

I saw him rubbed his hands together real fast and tried the lava red creation in his bowl. I watched him first, secrectly letting him be the test rat. He dipped his spoon in it, bringing it to his nose at first, smelling it. The moment he exhaled, I thought I saw a flick of fire coming out of his nose. If this is as spicy as I think it is, he will definetly need some peptobizmal later. Then, Gai took his first bite. I thought his face was going to explode! His face puffed out, eyes shot wide open, and fire DID shoot out from is nose! He swallowed and I waited. I tought I would have to call poison control but, he snapped out of it.

Gai: "HMM! Now that's how I like my curry!"

He was wolfing it down. I looked down at my bowl at the demonic mix of soup, vegetables, rice, and meats. I want to past it up but Gai was so sweet, I couldn't fine it in my heart to hurt his feeling, even if it ment being stuck in the bathroom for a few days. Gai looked at me questionably. But before he could ask why I wasn't digging in, I quickly took my spoon and poked the curry.

Curry: *GRRR*  
>Hide: *_* 'WHAT THE FRECKY HELL!'<br>Gai: * :3 * "Go on and try it, it's delicious."

I took what could be my last breath and started to eat. The flavors were a mix of hot, smokey, sweet, a little bitter, and lots and LOTS of spicies. I ate more and more. Soon enough, both Gai and I was done with our meal. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I pushed my empty bowl away and grabbed the bottle of wine. Screw the glass! I chugged it down about half way before I felt a little better. I put the bottle back just in time to see Gai looking at me as if I was half-crazed. I looked away, I never thought I could feel so embrassed,...well,...exspect for that one time I was on a two week mission with Orochimaru and I got my first period. Yep, that was the most interesting verse of the sex talk I've ever heard, and most detailed. Though it was nice of him help me find out what 'special things' I need. That reminds me, I still owe him that 8 dollars.

Hide: "Sorry about that. That curry was a little hot for my taste."  
>Gai: "Not to worry, from what I've heard, this dish is also called 'Liquid Fire' so as you can imagen, I think you and I were the only ones in history able to eat more than one spoon full."<br>Hide: "Do you think they'll have our names in a World Record book?"  
>Gai: "That's a good question, I'll go ask.<br>Hide: "No, don't! I was only ki-ah, ah- achoo!"

Right before I squeezed, I pinched my nose. I didn't know that flames would shoot out from my ears and catch Gai's sleeve on fire.

Gai: "Woah! WOAH!"

Once we put it out, I wrapped myself around his now toasty arm.

Hide: "Oh Gai, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. Oh Hell, I didn't even know it was possible!"  
>Gai: "Hahahaha! Actually, I thought that was awsome myself. Now whenever I want to roast marshmellows, I'll be sure to ask if I can barrow your ears for a second."<p>

I smacked him in the chest playfully as he was still laughing at me. After he calm down, we just sat there and listened to the band members play. They were playing a blues song and then after it was over, they began a different song altogether. I knew this song, it was 'Saved the best for Last', by Vanessa Williams.

Gai: "Would you like to dance?"  
>Hide: "Me? Dance? I loved to but I don't know how."<br>Gai: "Then I'll teach you right now."

Before I could object, he already had me in the middle of the dance floor next to a few other couples. He took my right hand and placed it on his shoulder were it should be. Then, he place his left hand on the lower part of my back and pulled me in closer as his took my left hand with his right, and intwind our fingers. Then, we was swaying, Gai leading me through step-by-step. We danced and swayed, then he surprised me by spinning me a few times. It was so much fun. I never thought he knew how to dance. As the song was still playing, he pulled me in closer so our bodies were touching. Our eyes never broke away from each other.

Gai: "Hide-chan, there is something that I've wanted to ask you, but I couldn't think of the best way to do so."  
>Hide: "Yes, what is it?"<br>Gai: "You see, I have a confession to make. I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You see, yesterday, I made reservations for this place so I could take here after I ask you if you would go on a real date with me on this night. However, since learning of the truth behind your pervious relationship with my eternal rival, I'm not sure if I should ask you on a date anymore."  
>Hide: "W-what are you saying Gai-kun?"<p>

He spun me out but didn't pull me back into his arms. Instead, he gave me his pose.

Gai: "I'm saying, I want the chance to prove to you how special you are to me, and I want to do it right. I don't want to ever hurt you, so I will test my ablities to make you happy and feel loved as a friend before I mess up as a boyfriend,...if you'd have me of course. So it is that I wanted to ask you is if you would give me the plessure of letting me be your friend and to know that no matter what you are to me, I vow to protect you with my life, to tressure you always, and to never let you fall."

I was so taken back by his speech, I saw my vision getting blurry from the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. Never in my life has someone made me such a promise just for friendship, just to prove himself to me. I couldn't hold myself back. I threw myself in his arms just when the tears began running down my cheeks. My hands were tangled in his hair and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I hid my face in the dip of his neck as the tears escaped from my eyes and onto his green collar.

Hide: "You big Loon, of course you can be my friend, but there's just one condition."

Gai tried to look at me but couldn't as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Hide: "My one condition is that you must know that because you are offically my friend, I vow to protect you too with my life, to tressure you always, and to never let you fall."

I felt his body tense under his clothes. He pulled me away so he could look into my eyes once more. Then a moment later, he embrassed me in an iron lock hug, his face was now in my neck.

Gai: "Thank you, Hide-chan! I promise, you won't regret this."  
>Hide: "I know. Actually, now's a good time to give you something I've been meaning to give you all day."<p>

He pulled away just enough so I could see him crying, in a happy way.

Gai: "No, you didn't have t-"

I closed my eyes, pushed myself on my toes and pressed my lips against his. I heard him inhale sharply. Though I could seen how his eyes rolled back in his head, but I definitly felt him pull me much closer, deepening the kiss. I didn't know if it was from Gai or the curry but my whole body was now feeling electric and hot. Saddly enough, we parted lips, leaving each other hot and panting.

Gai: "I-I don't understand."  
>Hide: "I always keep my promises, exspecially for a dear friend."<p>

I winked at him. He looked at me and smiled. He embrassed my again in a hug and we were dancing again, swaying. This time, my eyes wasn't opened. This is what I wanted. Being in Gai's strong arms, wrapped around me, as if I was the only thing that matterd in this world. If all I could have was to just stay like this forever, I would be the happiest woman on the planet. I wasn't even paying attention to the song anymore until Gai spun me out, pulled me back in, and dipped me. He then slowing lowered himself could cover my lips with his soft, full ones, right on the final notes. I quickly melted into the second kiss. My hands were back in his hair, tangled, pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around my back, pulling me up closer to him as well. I never noticed how my leg was raising up as as the intense bliss shot through my body. It was electric. The people clapped and quietly cheered as the song was finally over, snapping us out of it. He pulled me up so we were standing straight but we wasn't out of each others arms yet.

Hide: "Gai- I don't-"  
>Gai: "This was 'my' gift for my 'dear friend'."<p>

I lost count on how many times I was blushing, this moment was just one more. It was late, Gai paid for the whole bill after much agruing over who-and-why should pay. He calming explained how it was alright for a man to treat his lovely female friend out to a nice, late night dinner, and also if I wouldn't let him pay, then he would be force to bring me coffee and bagels everything day for the next two years. He walked me home and then up to my door-way.

Hide: "I guess this is good night then."  
>Gai: "No, it wasn't good. This was the best night of my life!"<p>

Gai then gave me a real good smooch on the cheek before he posed at me.

Gai: "Sweet dream, Hide-chan. I hope to see you tomorrow."  
>Hide: "Sweet dreams, you big Loon."<p>

He chuckle as he jogged off, waving at me the entire time until he disappeared around the corner. I touch the area of where kissed my cheek. I could feel it warm and tingling. I walked inside and got ready for bed. I took notice of the rainbow flowers Lee gave me was in the kitchen in the vase I stole,...I mean,...borrowed. Then the white roses were in there own crystal vase on my living room table. I walked up to my bedroom and undress for bed. Laying under the covers, I looked over at the flowers Gai picked for me. They was in another crystal vase, centerd on my nightstand right next to my bed. I kepted looking at them and then the moon that was peeking through my window. The bright glow made me think of 'his' soft lips. I touched my lips this time and noticed that how much more my lips were tingling than my cheeks. I looked back up towards the moon and I couldn't help self from asking,

Hide: 'I wonder if Gai is thinking of me right now.'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Gai's POV

I couldn't believe it! I got my kiss from her after all and it wasn't just one little peck either, but two of the most mind exploding kisses I could have only imagened before today. I was so happy, I couldn't even lay still in bed. I kept tossing and turning, trying to find a good spot for my body to rest. However, as tired as my physical state was, I couldn't dream of going to sleep now. I grabbed my pillow and wrapped my arms and legs around it, thinking if I was snuggling to something, it may help me fall asleep faster. I squeezed my eyes closed, then suddenly I was imagening Hide, here snuggling with me instead of an over size pillow.

Gai: 'I wonder, how would she feel if she was in my bed right now, just laying with me.'

Then thoughts and images of Hide holding me, in my head appeared. Then it changed to Hide laying under me, panting moaning my name. Then it changed so it was were she is sitting on my lap, riding me, screaming as I pound myself deep in her, then making her beg for me flip her over on her hands and knees, just so I can pin her hips down in place as I slam My CO-

knock knock knock!

My eyes shot wide open as I fell of the bed. Scrambling to my feet, I jumped back in bed, and adjusting my blankets so nothing looked,...errrmm,...noticable.

Gai: "Err,...come in!"

I seen Lee enter and instantly jumped on my bed, making me bouce akwardly as I was trying to hold the blankets down on my indescency.

Gai: "Lee? What are you doing here at this time of night."  
>Lee: "I wanted to see how your time was with Hide."<br>Gai: "Hide?"  
>Lee: "Yes, she requested that I call her Hide. I wanted to know how was your night with her."<br>Gai: "Well,..let me explain it like this. Lee, it was as if the doors of Heaven opened up for me, allowing me to have all excess to the most worthy and beautiful tressures in all of history."  
>Lee: "Did you two kiss yet?"<p>

NOW I fell off the bed again. Making sure I was still covered, I sat back down on the soft matteress.

Lee: "Erm, Gai-sensai, are you alright?"  
>Gai: "Y-yes Lee, I'm fine."<p>

Lee nodded and leaned in closer, a little too close, even for me. So I backed up a little to give myself breathing room. I never seen him smile with such excitement before.

Lee: "Did you and Hide kiss? Please, tell me everything that had happened and do not spare the details of youthful events."

Now I could feel my face beat red. I knew I couldn't lie to my protoge Lee, well unless it was to avoid him learning and asking questions about 'very' adult things. So I told him the blunt truth.

Gai: "Lee, the only details you need to know is that a night that ends with a kiss, is a night truely worth carrishing."

Lee squilled, jumping up and down on the bed, making me bounce to too.

Gai: "L-lee! Stop,..don't jump,...on,...the bed!"  
>Lee: "I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE TOGETHER, IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME AND PACIENTS. AND EVERYTHING WORKED OU-"<p>

BOOM - thunk

I saw Lee cracked his head off the ceiling and fall unconcious on the floor.

Gai: "Lee! I told you not to jumps on beds, that's one reason!"


	7. New Feeling and a New Mission

Hide's POV

I was laying in bed one peaceful night, thinking of the past month. So far, so very good. Gai's been over my house everyday for breakfast. He brings my coffee and our bagels. Or, sometime, since he help me picked out a new frige and help fill it with food (after we made Neji look inside of it first), I'll have a big breakfast ready as he just watlz through the door as if he's been doing so for years. Then, I go with him to watch his kids train, but for some reason, Neji isolates himself whenever I was around. Gai noticed it to but when he asked Nej what's wrong, Neji would say "Nothing" and walked away.

After training, Gai and I would go to lunch, I keep snatching the check before he can react, or we thumb wrestle for it. Once in a while, we flip a coin or draw a card for the check. Then, once and a while, Lee comes with us. We talk and laugh as if the three of us where a family. When I went to get new clothes, Gai came with me and helped pick out a few kimonos and outfits. I loved making him blush uncontrolably when I tried out the tiniest one there in the store, just to mess with him. It was so short that it just barrly covered my ass when I stood up. I remember doing my twirl, and bending over infront of him to tighten my sandle, 'accidently' on purpose, showing my pink g-string panties. His face went so red, I though his face was going to explode. It was a little diffacult explain the massive blood stain on the carpet to the owner of the store. I had to really try not to laugh that day,..or the next several days.

Gai was such a perfect gentlaman anytime we were together, I couldn't help like him even more with every passing day. Everyday, after we get our lunch, we'd just walked for hours. Sometimes we talked as long as we walked and sometimes we just enjoyed each others company. And everyday, we rested on a hillside that over looked a hidden valley deep in the forest. Gai told me how he found it when he was a child and it was so beautiful, that he's been going there for everyday for the past 14 years, well, whenever he wasnt out on a mission.

Gai was right. The hillside was just so beautiful everytime, with the sun setting just right, the rays of light glazing the many verities of colored flowers, making them glow in every unique way. My favorite part of everyday was looking over at Gai when the sun was softly hitting his face just right, he's eyes closed, taking in the sweet oroama of the flowers as he's smiling when the cool breeze gentally blew through his silky hair. He was such breath taking sight every single day, just like that. After our rest on the hillside, he would walk me home, making sure to stay close enough so our shoulders were slightly touching or our hand would simetimes bouce against together. Then after I get to my door, we'd hugged and he kiss me on the cheek or forehead and I'd do the same for him. Finally, I go to bed with a warm ticklish feeling in my belly, feeling so happy and loved.

Hide: 'Wait, love? Do I love Gai? No, no, I couldn't be? Could I? I feel so happy when Im with him, more than I've ever felt before. My stomach feels like its doing flip flops whenever he's near me. I could listen to him babble on about 'the fire of youth' for hours a day without ever getting bored. And, I have actually been wearing eye shadow caring about my appearance. Oh, dear, LORD! I love Gai!'

Hide: "Son of a bitch!"

~Next day~

Hide's POV

Both Gai and I was called to the Hokage's office. We was standing there together. I could see he was excited but I was bored out of my freaking mine. I knew I should have damanded another month of vaction but, I though it would be interesting to be on a mission with Gai, just to see what he's really made of. As the Hokage, ever so freaking slowly, search through her papers, she finally found the mission that she wanted to assign us.

Hokage: "Here it is. Gai, Hide, I'm assigning you to an S-rank mission."

I wanted to smack her!

Hokage: "I'm assigning you both on this escort mission of Carlos Yusakeki, Prince of the Earth Nation and next in line for the throne. You are to escort him to Moon Island for an important meeting, then you are to escort him back."

She said this as she handed Gai the vile while I was horrorified.

Hide: "CARLOS YUSAKEKI! OH HELL NO!"

Before she could start screaming at me, the door was kicked in and there he stood. He was tall, tan, and bedazzled in orange and red former uniform. His short black hair was curled and shining, teeth perfect and white, smooth coco brown eyes, and a full pink lips.

Carlos: "I thought that was you, you sexy peice of Goddess."

Hokage & Gai: "You know each other!"

Carlos then gracefully pranced in, taking my hands in his as he was leaning in close.

Carlos: "Of course, she was, how you say, unforgettable."

There was so much sexuality in his voice, both Hokage and Gai's jaw litterally dropped. I wanted to craw in a hole and die. I pushed Carlos away with just enough force not to throw him out of the window, saddly.

Hide: "BACK OFF!"  
>Carlos: "But Sex Kitten, I am your man of Love."<br>Hide: "I WILL KILL YOU!"  
>Hokage: "ENOUGH! Whatever your 'private' history was together, I don't care! Hide, you WILL do this mission! Carlos, you may be the client but you WILL keep your hands OFF of Hide. Gai, you WILL keep these two in line, youre in charge! Is that understood!"<br>All: "Hai!"  
>Hokage: "You all leave in an hour. Good-bye!"<p>

After that, the three of us left. Carlos tried to talk to me but I ran to my house as fast as I could with Gai hot on my heels. Once we were both inside, Gai looked worried. I knew what he wanted to ask me and he then he spit it out.

Gai: "Hide, what exactly did he mean by,...'unforgettable'?

I felt my blood rush to my face. Oh dear Lord, this was going to be one difficult explanation. I sat down on the couch, holding my face in my face, trying to think of the best way to word this. I felt Gai's arm wrap around my shoulder as he sat next to me. He held me in a comfortable way. I lifted my face and looked at him.

Hide: "Umm, I sorta had to get information out of him."

Gai's eye's narrowed slightly. He deffently knew what I meant.

Gai: "What exactly is 'sorta'?  
>Hide: "Well, I 'sorta' made a special clone and had her sleep with him."<p>

Now his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Ok, now he was lost.

Hide: "Ok, as you know, there are shadow clones. Well, during my mission, I created a jutsu. It's called a Suducation Shadow Clone jutsu. I used it to seduce a lot of information out of people."

Gai's eyes were even wider now, then suddenly, he pulled my into a bone crushing hug and was laughing hysterically. After a few good minutes, he finally calmed down.

Hide: "What the hell is so funny?"  
>Gai: "You are. That is one of the most cleaver jutsus I've ever heard!"<br>Hide: "...You're not disguested by it?"  
>Gai: "Well,...it's not the most 'Lady-like' way of gathering information, I'll admite. However, to make it so you are able to complete 'those' types of missions without physical envolved at all, that's just brillant!"<p>

Reason one of why I love this goof ball, he's a lovable understanding goof ball.

I looked over at the clock and saw that we had about a 45 minutes left. So I quickly packed my stuff while Gai made a few snacks for along the way. After that, we headed to the hotel towards Gai's apartment. As we got on the elevators, I just realized something, I've never been to his apartment before.

Hide: 'I wonder what it's like inside. It's probably as green as him.'

Once we reached the 14th floor, we walked through the narrow hallways to the very last door on the right. Gai unlocked it for us, and held the door open as he let me in first. I stepped inside and noticed that it was a nice place. It wasn't nearly as big as my house but it was just right. The love seat was pushed back against the wall and was infront of the tv. In the open frame from on the right was a homely looking little kitchen. On the left was a shut door that Gai slipped into. I noticed the colors wasn't bright green or orange. The wall was off-white, the carpet was chocolate brown, and the couch was a sandy color. It wasn't at all what I thought. It was homey, traditional colors of a home. I heard some shuffling in what I assumed was Gai's bedroom. I heard ruffles, gruffles, and some soft cursing. Then Gai opened the door with his black backpack on and flashed me his smile.

Gai: "Are you ready to go?"  
>Hide: "Not a chance, so lets get this over with."<p>

Gai chuckled gentally. He then walked over and kissed my cheek.

Gai: "Don't worry about a thing, I'll protect you from Carlos's passes."

I giggled and blushed from his sweet actions. He made me feel like I was his girlfriend everytime he kissed me.

Hide: "My hero."

This time, it was Gai'd turn to chuckle and blush. We left his apartment and made out way to the gate. I was still felt myself blushing and smiling as we walked together. It was always so nice being close him. Reason two why I loved him, he makes me so,...amazingly happy. Whenever we're close or whenever he does something sweet for me, this amazing feeling will last until the next time I see him, just so its starts all over again. Soon enough, we arrived at the gate. A very happy Carlos was running towards me, until Gai pulled me aside so Carlos landed on the ground as he tried to tackling me.

Gai: "Alright Prince Carlos, we are leaving now. Lady Hokage was right, you are the client, however, if you dare try to be disrespectful towards Hide, you will leave me no choice to strictly punish you. Is that clear?"

Carlos: "But,.."

Gai: "No butts, hands, or lips! Now young man, March!"

Carlos stood up, pouted, and nodded. Carlos then walked ahead of us without a word. I looked at Gai in shock and he just winked at me, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissed my temple and off we went. We began leaving Kona. I really didn't to leave again but, as long as Gai is with me, I think I'll survive.

Carlos: "Who wants to hear me Sexy Song!"

Hide: 'On second thought.'


	8. Day 1 through 5

Gai's POV.

I was happily walking down the road with Hide be my side. Even when she has the look of hungry blood lust as she glares with disgust at the jolly Carlos, I've never seen a prettier woman. I know she's been a wonderful friend but now is the time to raise the bar. All I have to do is impress her with my manly charms and youthful spirit and she'll be my girlfriend in no time.

Gai: "Ha ha ha!"

Hide: "Gai, are you feeling ok?"

Gai: "Umm, yes. Ha ha. I just thought of a joke is all?"

Hide: "A joke? I like jokes, what is it?"

Carlos: "Me too! Me too! Come He-man, lets hear. What is this joke?"

Gai: 'Did he just call me He-man. I really don't want to ask.'

Hide: "Gai?"

I just noticed that everyone stopped walking and was looking at me.

Hide: "Gai-kun, please tell me the joke?"

I knew I was blushing from how sweetly she said my name.

Gai: "Well,..it's umm. How many ninjas does it take to screw in a light bulb?

Carlos: "How many?"

Gai: "Two. One to screw it in and the other to hold up the first one."

I watched as Hide and Carlos look blanking at me as I finished that stupid joke. Then out of nowhere Hide started to giggle and so was Carlos.

Hide: "That was cute."

Gai: "Really, I thought it was a little silly?"

Carlos: "It was He-man Gai. But once in a while, it's nice to hear a clean joke. Sex is only fun when you are having it. Isn't that right, Kitten."

Hide: "KILL YOU WITH FIRE!"

Gai: "CARLOS, HIDE! Not now. Carlos, drop and give me 500 push-ups."

Carlos: "WHAT!"

I gave him my 'athority' look.

Carlos: "Fine. I will 500 push ups then. But I want to see you do it too."

Gai: "HA HA! I'll take your challenge."

We both got down on the ground.

Gai&Carlos: "Ready, set, GO!"

I finished in a matter of minutes. Carlos was still around 78 and struggling. Once he reached 100, he dropped down on his face, panting harshly.

Carlos: "N-no more. C-cant.."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I picked up the fallen prince. I threw him over my shoulder as Hide and I was walking again.

Hide: "I wonder how long he'll be out."

Gai: "Maybe an hour or so. You should never do harsh exercises when your body isn't use to it."

Hide's POV

Hide: "You clever devil!"

I stood in front of Gai and kissed his cheek.

Hide: "I do believe you mischievous side is showing."

The rest of the trip wasn't too bad. Everytime Carlos woke up, Gai made him do more push ups. 400 push ups later and one exhausted prince later, we finally made it to the boat that was heading to Moon Island. Then, after I just accidently on purpose slipped Carlo a mickey or two,…or five, we made to Moon Island five days later with no problems,…well, except Gai's sea sickness. Gai, a sober Calos, and myself finally walked the rest of the way too the,…..

Hide: "Gai, where the hell are we going?"

Gai: "Let me see here."

Carlos: "WHOO HOO! We are here!"

I could have died! In horror, I looked up at the sign that said, 'Kiki Karaoke'.

Hide: "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DRAGGED ME OUT FOR A FIVE DAYS FOR A FUCKING SING-A-LONG!"

Carlos: "Not for 'just' a sing-a-long. It is THE sing-a-long! I am so excited! Wait for me ladies for Carlos has arrived!"

I wanted to beat him with a cactus! I saw him run in. I thought Gai was just as horrified as I was but nooooo. He ran in too!

Hide: "TRADOR!"

Signing in defeat, I walked in and found Gai at a booth. I slid in next to him. I saw Carlos on stage, talking to the band.

Carlos: "Good evening. Your dream is here for I am Carlos.

You think I'm sexy and you're right.

Come a little closer I won't bite.

I see the love that's in your eyes.

Between my legs you'll find a prize.

For I am what you're dreaming of,

Because I'm Carlos, man of love!

Around the world they call my name,

There's only one of me, what a shame.

We roll around in the grass.

You naughty girl, you grab my ass.

I'm what you're dreaming of,

I'm Carlos, man of love!

You look so nice you're so pretty.

Of course you won't mind if I touch your titty.

Spread your legs for I am here.

I'll make my wiener disappear.

I'm what you're dreaming of.

I'm Carlos, man of love!

Feel free too touch me right there.

Look at my crouch.

Look at my crouch.

I can feel the heat off your eyes touching my crouch.

I'm Carlos, man of love.

I'm what you're dreaming of.

I'm Carlos, man of love!"

After he was done, the women went wild.

Hide: 'How stupid are these bitches?'

Carlos: "And now, I challenge you, He-man Gai, to take the stage. Swoon these women if you dare."

Hide: "You can't be kidding me. Gai don-"

I looked over to my side to see that Gai was gone. Then, the spot lights turns towards the stage. Looking on stage, I see Gai! And he's dressed like a,…cowboy?

Yes, he looked like he just threw on a pair of jeans and he was wearing a white cowboy hat and an orange handkerchief around his neck.

Hide: "What in the name that's all western hotness?"

Gai: "Rollin rollin rollin

Rollin rollin rollin

Rollin rollin rollin

Rollin rollin rollin

Keep Rollin rollin rollin

Though the streams are swollen

Keep them doggies rolling Rawhide

Rain and wind and weather

Hell bent for leather

Wishing my girl was by my side

All the things Im missin

Good victuals, love and kissin

Are waiting at the end of my ride

Move em on (head em up) Head em up (move em up) Move em on (head em up) Rawhide

Cut em out (ride em in) Ride em in (cut em out)

Cut em out (ride em in) Rawhide

Keep movin movin movin

Though their disapprovin

Keep them doggies moving Rawhide

Dont try to understand them

Just rope, throw and brand them

Soon well be living high and wide

My hearts calculating

My true love will be waiting

Be waiting at the end of my ride

Move em up (head em up) Head em up (move em on) Move em on (head em up) Rawhide

Cut em out (ride em in) Ride em in (cut em out) Cut em out (ride em in) Rawhide Yah!

(music)

Move em on (head em up) Head em up (move em on) Move em on (head em up) Rawhide Cut em out (ride em in) Ride em in (cut em out) Cut em out (ride em in) Rawhide Yah!

Rollin rollin rollin

Rollin rollin rollin Yah!

Rollin rollin rollin

Rollin rollin rollin Yah! Rawhide

Yah! rawhide!"

My jaw dropped. Gai was GREAT! He had a deep, manly, sexy voice that was just perfect for this song. And even during the music, he actually pulled out a lasso and doing tricks with it. That's when the girls really went wild. They sworn the stage and right before could reach him, he disappeared and was sitting right next to me while still holding microphone.

Gai: "Ha ha ha. Sorry ladies, my true love is right here. Hide, will you be my girlfriend from here on out?

Hide: "Aww Gai, you're so sweet. I'd –"

…: "Gai-sensai!"

Hide: 'Cock blocker!'

We both looked over to see the kids, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Lee ran over to hugged me as I stood up. Tenten ran up to but she just smiled at me. Neji, he walked up but he didn't look too happy, especially at Gai.

Neji: "What are you two doing here together?"

Hide: "Me and Gai has been selected to be tormented by the Lady bitchness."

Lee: "What?"

Gai: "Lady Hokage assigned us to guard Prince Carlos and to escort him back to the village during his vacation."

Tenten: "You mean that tacky gross guy on stage. Eww!"

Hide: "Eww is only the tip of that glossy ice-burg."

I seen Neji smirk.

Lee: "Gai-sensai, there is a hot spring only one mile from. If you and Hide-chan have any free time, we could all go together."

Neji: "Lee –"

Gai: "That's sounds great! Count me in. What about you, Hide? How about a dip?"

Hide: "Yeah, that sounds nice. I'm in."

Neji: "Wait!"

I looked at Neji. He was good at hiding it but I could still see it. He was blushing.

Hide: "What's wrong Neji? Don't you wanna come with us? If your embrassed, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Neji: "….No, I'll come."

Hide: "Alright, we'll meet you there in an hour. How's that?"

Lee: "Yeah!"

Lee jumped and hugged me again as I hugged him back.

Hide: "Just let find Carlos first."

~hour later~

Gai and I just arrived at the hot springs while the kids were waiting for us, wait a minute.

Gai: "Where's Tenten?"

Neji: "She didn't want to join us tonight so she stayed at the inn."

Gai: "Oh well, her lost. But I do hope she's feeling all right. Who would miss out on this?"

Hide: "Lets go in. I'm dying to get these clothes off."

I walked ahead without waiting for the three blushing boys. I walked into the women's room and stripped. I wrapped a towel around my body and another towel around my hair. I walked down the hall and opened the door.

Hide: "Holy MIX!"

Lee: "Hide-chan! Is this not a fun spring? I had never been a mix spring before."

I felt my face drop. Now I know why Tenten didn't come. Smart bitch.

Gai: "Hide, come on in! The water's fine."

I saw a very naked Gai doing back-strokes in the deep in and the only thing shield his little Gai was a very loose towel.

Lee: "Yes Hide-chan, please join us."

I saw Lee swimming in the steamy water pass an emotionless Neji. Neji looked tensed. I couldn't help but wonder what's wrong.

Hide: 'Pour Neji. He's been like this for a while. Maybe I could talk to him.'

I stepped into the hot water. Letting myself being taken into an instant state of relaxation. I walked further out; the water immediately reached my waist. Neji was in such a deep thought; he didn't even notice that I was sitting right next to him.

Hide: "Neji."

Neji: "…."

I put my hand on his shoulder. Apparently that did it, I felt him jump slightly as he jerked his eyes at me.

Neji: "Miss Hide."

Hide: "Neji. Are you ok, Sweetheart?"

Neji: "I'm fine."

I watched as he looked away.

Hide: "Neji, don't lie to me."

Neji: "I,.."

He looked back at me, worried, embarrassed, and confused.

Neji: "I'm going for a swim."

He moved away and disappeared underneath the water. I watched as a long wave of brown hair swam pass me.

Gai: "Hide, wanna play some volleyball?"

Hide: "We can play volleyball in the hot spring?"

Gai: "Sure, why not?"

Lee: "This is so exciting! Wait, Gai-sensai, how are we going to choose teams?"

Gai: "Well,…I got it! Spin the bottle!"

Lee: "That is ingenious Gai-sensai!"

Hide: "Where the hell are we going to get a bottle."

Gai: "Right here."

Gai pulls out an empty bottle of sake out of the water.

Hide: "What the hell,…never mind. I don't want to know."

Gai: "Ok, I'll go first."

Gai spun the bottle so hard it didn't stop for about 7 minutes.

Hide: 'Couldn't he hold back even for this?'

Gai: "Neji!"

Neji: "What?"

Gai ran over and embraced Neji in a manly hug. The look of horror and trauma that was carved in Neji's face was absolutely PRICELESS! I choking, the pain of laughing too hard was killing me. So worth it!


	9. Hot Spring and Hot Awkward Moment

Neji's POV

The horror; the absolute horror! Not even in my worst nightmares was I ready for this. Gai-sensai embraces me, while we're both naked. The only thing that's keeping my mental state from completely shutting down is knowing that with God's good grace, we were at least wearing tiles. Knowing that, what small dignity I have left is protected from the fact we didn't have 'complete' skin on skin contact. 'Thank you oh sweet and merciful God we're both wearing tiles.' I can plainly see Ms. Hide-san laughing to the point she is holding her stomach. She must think I'm a such loser now because of this oaf. What chance do I have with her when this nitwit has just humiliated me to the point of no return? He finally let me go as he went to talk.

Gai: "Come, Neji. Together, you and I shall rain victory and crush our opponents. Then we'll celebrate with some curry as we bask in our youth!"

Hide: "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Gai: "Well, not to say I'll win but your defeat in almost guaranteed."

Hide: "Ok, how about we make this game interesting? When you lose, you have to be Carlos' full body guard and I get the rest of this mission off."

Gai: "Hehe, I see. If you lose, you let me stay at your house until my apartment gets fix."

Neji/Hide: "WHAT! What happen to your apartment?"

Lee: "Well, that was my fault. As it would seem, ceiling are very easy to break."

Neji/Hide: _

Hide: "Erm,…I'll ask later, but yeah, you can stay with me but only if you win."

Neji: "Hold on a second,.."

Gai: "Alright, and if I lose, I have to do 500 laps around this entire island, on my hands."

Lee: "That sounds most intriguing. If you lose, then I will join you."

Neji: "Hold on a second!"

Gai: "What is it, Neji?"

Neji: "How are we going to play volley ball in here? We don't have a ball or a net?"

Gai: "Hmm,...oh yeah." ^_^'

Hide: "Don't worry about that sweetheart. I'll take care of it."

I was watching Hide make hand signs. They were so fast I couldn't even keep up. Suddenly, the water around us started to feel hotter as it was glower brighter. Within a few seconds, the glowing water seemed to be a living thing. It moved around Hide while the rest of the water stayed put. I watched as the object moved out of the water in the shape of volleyball net. It wasn't made out of water though. It looked like crystals. Next Hide held her hands out a water sphere floated into her hands. It spun until the outside layer became a flexible type of rubber. I couldn't tell if I was showing it, but I knew I was truly amazed by this small performance.

Hide: "There we go!"

Lee: "That was amazing, Hide. I have never seen anything like it before."

Gai: "Bravo! Spectacular!"

She was lightly scratching her nose as she giggled slightly. The small blush on her face was just so cute. 'Wait a minute! Don't think like that. She has no desire to be with me.' Then all at once, the memory of her hot soft lips on yours, the steamy kiss, the way she smiled at you, the way she even flirted with you; it all came back again. 'Maybe she does. She could just be hiding it for Gai's sake.'

Hide: "First to five wins. Alright, since you picked your team first, we get the ball. Oh yeah, DON'T go easy on me."

There it was, that smirk. She was aiming it straight at you. 'Maybe.'

Hide's POV

I threw the ball up. BAM! 'Get in, get IN!' Gai hit the ball just in time before it hit the water. It flew up a good 30 feet before it started to fall on our side. Lee jumped up and with all his power, he kicked the ball to the other side.

Hide: "WHOO HOO LEE!"

I couldn't help it. I had to pick up my favorite and teen spin him around in my own hug. I may not have to deal with Carlos anymore after all! I hear Lee and even Gai laughing despite the fact that we got the first point.

Gai: "Enjoy victory while you can. For next point, there will be no next point for you."

Hide: "Jealous 'cause we're winning?"

Gai: "Lucky shots don't count! Neji, we need a cunning and diabolical plan."

As those two were plotting, I had something else up my sleeve,…or tile, whatever comes first. I felt Lee tapping on my shoulder. "Hide, do you think we should come up with a cunning and diabolical plan?" "No Lee, we'll win for sure." "How do you know that?" "One: The ball is infused with my chakra so it'll do whatever I want it to do. Two: same as the net and lastly, I have you on my side." "Thank you, Hide. I promise, I will not let you down!"

Gai: "Our serve!"

The game continued for a good 40 minutes. Using my chakra, I did make three more points with Lee's help. Since I didn't want Gai or Neji to see through my plan, I allowed them to make four points. My win was now. Neji served the ball, I jumped and did a forward spinning kick while making my legs as closed as possible. The two frozen enemies stood their, stiff. (No pun is attended on purpose. X3 Ok it was totally was.) Both Gai and Neji's face fell, blood gushing from their noses as the ball landed my victory. 'Victory of having perverts on the team.'

Lee: "Yeah! We won!"

Lee ran up and hugged me as I spun him around again much like the first. "That's my boy!"

Gai: "Well Hide, you may have won this time, but mock my words, I'll win the next one."

Gai gave me a thumbs up and a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the water to do his laps and Lee followed him as he said he would. I made the ball and net disappear for going back in the deep in. I was so tired. I relaxed almost immediately was the steamy hot water came up to my neck as I sat myself down. I could just sit here and fall asleep.

"Ms. Hide."

Or not. I snapped my eyes open and saw the pale eyed teen right in front of me, looking at my at eye level. "Yes, Neji." "I was wondering. During the game, you didn't cheat by any chance, did you?" Busted! I knew I gave myself away when my face fell. He just shut his eyes and smirked. "I knew it." Crap, this kid is a genius. I'm screwed. "Technically, my only rules we're the 5 points to win. However, I didn't say how. So, no, I didn't really cheat."

Neji didn't say anything. He kept looking me. His eyes were clouded by thought as if he was being possessed by it. "Neji?" Nothing. I leaned in closer with my hand out. I was really worried about him. I wonder if he's coming down with a fever. I went to touch his forehead but all at once, it looked like a blur.

Neji quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips with mine. I then felt my body being lifted and laid down on the floor as he lays himself on top of me, pinning my arms at my waist. I gasp in shock. I didn't think Neji was this type of person! He took his chance and plunged his tongue in my mouth. He tasted every tooth and swirled his tongued around mine. My mind went hey wire but my damn body was still frozen from the shock. One hand left my waist so he could lift up the bottom of my tile; soft firm finger just barely touching the wet entrance between my legs. At that moment, I finally snapped out of it. I pushed Neji off of me, breaking the kiss. "Neji, stop!" From the look on his face, he finally snapped out of it too.

"M-Ms. Hide? Oh my God, what have I done?" Neji turn to run but I grabbed his hand before he could escape. He glanced back at me. The shock, the disgust, and fear in his face were all too clear. "We need to have a talk, right now." He didn't move an inch except his head. He wouldn't even look at me as shame flooded his entire face. I got off the floor and brushed off the small pieces of peddles on my tile. Neji still wouldn't look at me. 'I think I know what happen but just to be safe, I'll let him talk.' Gently placing my hands on the young mans shoulder, I felt him jolt underneath my touch, as if I just burnt his flesh. "What are you going to do to me, Ms. Hide?" "Well, 'we' are going to sit in the spring and whenever you're ready, you can tell me what going on through that little mind of yours." I led him back inside the same spot where we started in. We sat down together but to his surprise, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder just like I do with Lee. "I know I have no right to ask but, will you keep this hole nightmare just between you and me?" "Neji, you should know better." Neji's frown had sunken. "You're every bit as important to me as the others. You have my word that this situation never happened." I saw his eye's widen. He looked at me so confused. I just gave him one of my sweetest smiles. ",…but why?" "Because I know you well enough. You're a great kid. I can't read you're mind however. So before I can help you, you need to talk to me."

Neji just lowered his head. "So you only see me as a child and you want nothing more to do with me." "No, I see you as a young man who seems to be having issues me." He still didn't look at me. "I don't have,..issues with you." "We both know that's not true. Tell me, what's bothering you?" He didn't anything for a few moments as he was collecting his thoughts. "You could never see me in a romantic way, can you?" 'I was right.' "Neji, these thoughts you're having, was it because I kissed you?" "I've never kissed a woman before you. I know now that I'm too young for you so you'll only see me as a child." I could see his reflection in the water. The sad look on Neji's face, I felt sad for him. I didn't know I was leading him on.

"At the moment, I think you don't as much about me as you think. You're not too young for me but I'm simply too old for you. Trust me, if I could be 16 again, you'd be my first choice." "hmph. You're just saying that." "That's another thing, I never lie to make people feel better. Believe it or not, I once dated a special someone who was just like you, personality wise." "You did? What happened?" "Well, lets say he didn't show as much interest in me as you did. That's what broke us off. We're still friends of course but if he would have had as much enthusiasm as you just showed me, we probably would've had a few kids in school by now." Hi finally looked back up and I seen the slight pink in his cheeks. "If you were 16 again, you would be interested?" "You kidding me? If I was 16, you would be able to leave my room for a month." The different shades of pink and red made Neji look a lot cuter. "Neji, listen to me. I'm sorry I stoled your first kiss. I didn't mean to give you mixed signs." "No, it was my fault. I should've listen to logic. I knew it was only from that bet." Neji looked so heartbroken, I felt like I owed him. "How 'bout this? I'll give you one free bee. Okay?" "What?" Now his face looked as if was going to pop, he was just so red. "I'll let you kiss me, right here and now. However, you have to tell me exactly how you feel afterwards, okay?" "Are you serious?" "Like a heart attack." I seen he was shock. His eyes was wide and mouth slightly fell. "Well come on, kiss me." His was hesitant at first but, he slowly moved in front of me and he pause. Apparently, Neji's only good with sneak attacks. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He gently placed his hand at my waist. At the same time, we shut our eyes as our lips met. Neji's kiss was slow and sweet. Our rhythm matched perfectly. After a few moments, Neji broke us apart as he sat back down in front of me. He wasn't looking at me but down at the water. The blush in his cheek was a light pink. I never seen Neji smile so sweetly before. It was so boyish and cute!

"Neji, what are feeling?" "I feel,...happy." "And why's that?" He finally looked into my eyes. "Because, even though it was a great kiss, I don't feel attracted to you anymore." "Does this mean you're breaking up with me?" Neji caught the playfulness in my tone and chuckled. "Yes, but don't worry. We can always be friends." Now I was laughing. "Ow, harsh." We both laughed.

"It's getting late. I think we start heading back for a good night's sleep. What do you say?" He gave me a soft smile. "Agreed." Neji got up first and offered me his hand. Gladly taking it, Neji pulled me up. However, I didn't notice how my tile was caught between the rocks. Neji's eyes nearly shot out of his skull as the blood shot from his nose. "Neji, what's wron- SON OF BITCH!"


	10. Sweet Dream and Sweet moments

~Hide's Pov~

After that little awkward moment with Neji, I was more than ready to call it a night. At the springs, I didn't even bother to comb my hair or put my kimono on. I just put my under clothes on, my tank top, and my blue shorts. Then I slung my rob over my shoulders and walked out the same time as Neji.

"I'll see ya back in the village, I guess."

He nodded he's head as I turned to leave.

"Ms. Hide-san?"

I turned back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I seen the small blush forming on his cheeks once more. I just smile and winked at the young teenage boy.

"Any time. Sweet dreams, Honey."

"Sweet dreams, Ms. Hide-san."

He smiled at me and walked away just like I did. I walked till I came to the horrifing motel building that Carlos had picked out to spend the weekend. It was big, it was bright, and it was fucking pink. Oh the horror! Walking inside my living nightmare, I opened the front door and walked up the four flights of stairs to Carlos' room. I cracked the door just to check in on him. There he was. He was laying on the bed, hog tied, gagged, with three tranculizors sicking out of his ass.

"Being drugged to the point he won't wake up till way after the trip is over, just as I left him."

I shut his door and went to my room. I was so ready to sleep right now. The moment I went to my room, I locked the door, jumped on the bed, and fell into to sweet dreams.

~Dream~

It was just darkness for a few moments. Then I could hear noise. No, not noises. It's music. It seems familer. The music got louder. Now I know what it is. It's the autio of that Feelin' Love song. Who was it from? Oh yeah, it's from Paula Cole. I looked around and it was still dark. 'Pstch' I looked behind me. It was Gai.

'Oh My GAI!"

It was Gai alright, and he was wearing that beautiful little rag that barly colifies as a tile. His hair was slicked back from water, which then dripped down and rolled so teasingly over each and every muscle before dissolving in the tile. I felt my mouth go dry and my eyes go big. Gai then swung his hips to the beat of the music as he was walked towards me. All the time, he had one hand on his hips and the other hand dangle by his side. Lust was burning in his eyes as he was looking at me. I licked my lips. Suddenly, not only did I hear the music keep playing but I could also feel my hear beat pounding in my ears.

'Holy Fucking Hottest! Thank you God!'

Just when I thought the dream couldn't get any better, Gai jumped on the stripper pole that popped out and spun down. He was slow in his moments, giving me all the time I need to carve this images in my mind forever. He danced slow and so sexy on the pole. Then it happen! Gai did a split. He tan, toned, perfect back was facing me. His hand moved in front of him and he pulled off his tile. Chizzled calves, thick masciline thighs, and he had the most rock-hard, plump ass I ever seen in my life. Gai then jumped to his feet. He turned his head slightly, smirking at me. I wanted him so bad! Slowly, just so slowly, he started to turn his body. 'Show it.' My eyes were glued to his waist. 'Show it!' Just a little more. I just as I seen the black curly hairs and I was right there,…

"Raise in shine, Hide!"

My eyes shot open.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

"Hide! Are you ok?"

I heard Gai's voice behind my door as he started to bang cracks into the poor helpless wood. He voice was in panic.

"Yeah Gai, I'm fine."

Finally he stopped.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just cranky in the morning, remember?" 'Fucking dick tease waking me up while I dream of him.'

"Oh, alrighty then. Well, Carlos wants some breakfast since I reversed the effects of the roofies you gave him."

"You what?"

Trator! I rushed to the door and ripped it off the henges, show a very shocked Carlos and a very scared Gai. Once Gai shook the fear away, he gave me a sweet and gental look.

"What did you expect? I'm his full body guard now so that means you can leave at anytime you wish. And because of that, I need him awake so he can run if theres any trouble during the mission."

I looked at Gai, then Carlos, then back at Gai. I signed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. So, where are we eating?"

Carlos lead us to his favorite hot spot on the island, The Blue Moon Disco. Once we got inside, the first thing we noticed that it was packed. Gai held me by the hand as we weaved around the small crowds through-out the music pounding restrurant.

'How can it possibably be this freakin crowded? It's only 10 o'clock in the morning.'

Once we finally found a table, we all sat down, the waiter came over, handed us are menus and left. I watched him leave on the dance floor that was right in front of us and shimmied his way to the other side.

"Oh! I just love this place! Sexy food, sexy service, and it has a very sexy atmostphere. So, He-Man-Gai, what are you having to eat?"

Since Gai was sitting right in the middle between Carlos and I, he looked at the glittery dip-stick and smiled.

"Well, I don't know. What do you recommend?"

"OH He-Man-Gai, you haven't lived till you tried the Seafood King Alamo."

"Alrighty, that sounds tasty. I'll have that. What about you Hide? What are you getting?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll have the same."

Right when I said that, "Three Seafood King Alamos, coming up!"

I looked around. 'What the hell!'

Our waiter was on the other side of the dance floor, spinning on his head while writing down everyone's orders.

'That is one hell of a waiter.'

"Carlos, why the hell is it so busy in here. It's still early."

"Ahh, my Sexy-sex-goddess, that is the point. It is very important for the people here to be happy on the island and have fun, expecialy the people who work around this time. What better way to start the day then with sexy dancing?"

"Hmm, good point."

It wasn't to long till we got our food and drinks. The seafood dish was so amazing. It had so many different fish: shrimp, muscles, clams, scallops, swordfish, lobsters and squid, and everything else you can imagen. The three of ate the dish as if we've never had food before. After we was all done, Carlos went to dance while me and Gai sat at the table.

"The food is really good here."

I nodded. "Definitly."

Gai stooched over till our bodies were touching and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt myself blush as I trying to hide my smile but was failing horribly. Gai was happily and proudly showed everyone how happy he is.

"Hide, do you remember that question I asked you yesterday?"

I looked over at him and then my mind went blank. His face, his lips were only one inch away from mine. 'Why did I have to have such an exotic dream about him?'

"I-ah, yes, I remember Gai."

I couldn't stop looking at his full, soft lips. I wanted so bad just to lean in and kiss him.

"So will you?"

I forced myself to look into his eyes. I felt myself being drawn in by those gentle, warm, loving, black eyes.

"Will I?"

He was leaning closer. His left hand was now cupping my cheek. He was so close, we just barely closed our eyes, our lips was so damn close!

"He-Man-Gai!"

We jump about a foot in the air and sepreated to see Carlos dancing on our table.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am dancing sex-kitten. What does it look like?"

Anger,...over,...load, starting now. I jumped up and grabbed the Prince by the throat.

"It looks like you're trying to cock block me, you asshole!"

Gai's mounth fell and Carlos giggled.

"Oh sex-kitten, I've always loved it when you got festy with me. Purr."

I held my hand back, I was going punch his fucking skull across the other side of the island until Gai caught my fist.

"Hide, as much I hate holding you back, I also can't let you harm the client."

I glared at Gai and I could see that he was almost as pissed off as I was.

I breathed out and dropped Carlos on his ass. I didn't say anything, I left the building and walk till I got to the abandoned part of the beach. I practiced my tai-jutsu until I was calm enough to think clearly again.

"Damn that Carlos! Why does he have to ruin anything!"

I was on my 2000th push up on my index finger when I heard the soft crunching of sand coming from behind me. I hopped to my feet and turned to see Gai.

"Gai? What are you doing here?"

He ran up, hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I was worried so I went looking for you."

I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Why would you worry about me?"

He chuckled and looked down at me.

"What man wouldn't worry about his most beautiful commrad at 12:59 at night?"

"What time is it?"

I felt my face fell while he laughed real hard.

"You worked so hard with your training, you lost track of that much time. I can't decide whether to praise you or to kiss you again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Why not a little of both?"

His eyes widen a little, then looked down at my lips. This time, we didn't wait. He leaned down and pushed his lips against mine. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, picking me up off the ground. The electricity that was surging through our bodies was so incrediable, it knock us off our feet,…literally. I was laying on Gai, looking down at his happy, blushing face. His eyes was open but they wasn't focused at all. They looked up at me in a dream felt glazed. He was so beautiful, I couldn't help it. I gave him a small kiss on the lips. The electric shock of our lips touching again woke him out of his day dream. His eye's looked up into mine.

"Yumi Hide, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah! I mean,…oh Gai, I thought you'd never ask, of course I will."

Gai leap to his feet, taking me with him, and started to spin me around.

"YAHOO! I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

"I'M THE DIZZIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!"

Gai finally stopped and looked down at me.

8P "Eerr."

"Hide! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to,.."

I shook dizziness out of head and nuzzled his neck, teasing him.

"Take it easy, I can't get mad at my boyfriend, now can I?"

"Boyfriend." Gai repeated, as if he was just know understanding what happened.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend!"

He was so happy he moved away from me just so he could do ten back flips. I heard of head over heels but I've never seen heels over head. He had me laughing so hard, I was holding my stomach. My boyfriend was just so crazy sometimes.

"Maito Gai, my boyfriend. It really does have a nice ring to it."

I giggled and run to Gai so he can stop scaring off the other couples that somehow appeared on the beach.

"Ok Gai, lets head back. It's late."

Gai ran up to me and picked me up bridal style.

"AH! Gai, what are you doing?"

"You're right, my beautiful flower of youth. Quickly, we must head back to the motel so we rest. Then we can enjoy another day together as we blossom in our firey passion!"

"Huh?"

"LET'S GO!"

"AH!"

I held on to the man I love for dear life. Not just because I love him but mostly I didn't want to fall off and crash into a tree at 90 miles per hour. For some reason, I think that would probably hurt. It only took us about a few minutes to get to the other side of the island which was over 300 miles long. Once we was at the motel, Gai walked me to my room. We kissed, then we kissed again, then again, and once more for good measure, with each time a jolt of electricity passed through our bodies.

"If we keep this up, no one will get any sleep."

Gai chuckled at me, still very happy and blushing.

"I know. But I can't help it, you're just so kissable."

I giggled and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Get some sleep, Goofy."

Gai kissed my forehead and wish me sweet dreams before he left. I took my clothes off, hopped in bed, and prayed to God himself that I can finish my dream of Pole-dancing Gai.


	11. White Rose

When I woke up, I found myself covered in a cold sweat. That dream I had wasn't a dream. It was a bad omen. I dreamt of a beautiful white rose that withered to dust. Thinking of it as I got ready for the ride back with Carlos, I couldn't shake the chills from running up and down my spine. I felt nervous, as if something horrible was going to happen.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?"

"It's your boyfriend", sang Gai from the other side of the door. I tried not to laugh.

'I should forget the dream, it probably has no meaning anyway.'

I opened the door to let Gai, and sadly Carlos, in my room.

"So Hide, He-Man Gai told me about yesterday. CONGRATS!"

Before I could tell him where he can shove his congrats, he kept going.

"And before you say anything, I wanted to personally apologise to you for my inappropriate behavior. That was wrongness on my behave and if I had been He-Man Gai, I would have left you beat on me like ritual drums from my home country."

Hearing this glitter-bug's words, I thought I was losing it,..or at least someone spiked my swordfish yesterday. Carlos, 'Prince Carlos' actually apologizing to me? I looked over to Gai who winked at me. Gai actually taught this idiot some manners. I'm IMPRESSED!

"Thank you, Carlos. I accept your sorry and congrats."

Carlos clapped his hands and bounced around.

"This makes me very happy. Before we leave, how about we all get sexy breakfast, t'is my treat."

I smirked and Gai smiled.

"Can we have the seafood Alamo?"

"But of course! We will even get the chocolate cake mountain, cause I know how much you like chocolate my little cupcake."

Now Carlos had me smiling. He's the only person alive who know the full extent of how much I LOVED chocolate,...if it doesn't scare Gai away, he'll know soon enough.

We all made our way back to the Blue Moon, ordered the seafood alamo and when they brought in the Chocolate Mountain, I gain 10 pounds just by looking at it. It was a 5 foot chocolate cake, with chocolate icing, chocolate shavings on top of chocolate ice-cream scoops the covered the edges of all 7 layers with hot fudge oozing down the sides like delicious hot lava. My heart stopped and my stomach went to heaven. As soon as the 6 waiters put the cake on the table, I was grabbing it my the handfuls, shoving fistful after fistful into my mouth like a starving animal. I could hear Carlos laughing to the point tears where pouring from his eyes. Gai was gawking at me as if I was suddenly mutating. I was trying to at least slow down but, I couldn't. This damn cake was just too good! I just hope Gai wouldn't runaway, traumatized by my endless appetite. 'Holy shit, I'm Shaggy without the dick,..and I have super ninja powers!'

*if anyone reading this doesn't know who Shaggy is from scooby-doo,...I frown upon you. EPICLY FROWNING-NESS*

Suddenly I could hear Gai bust out laughing he was holding his stomach. With just enough will power, I was finally able to stop eating long enough look at him and Carlos both laughing at me. I felt the temperature in my cheeks raise.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Gai pulled me into a bear huge strong enough to choke a whale.

"I'm sorry, Hide. I just couldn't help myself. I just never get a chance to see a woman eat."

I felt myself blush. Out of all the weaknesses I've ever had, chocolate was my unbreakable drug.

"Gai, you watch me eat all the time."

Gai lighten his grip and sat back.

"Well,...yes but if I've would have know how much you love chocolate, I would've just taken you to Candy Kindom to eat."

*No Candy Kingdom is not an Adventure Time reverence, though I should write a parody about it.*

"What is this Candy Kingdom, He-Man Gai?"

"Well, it's a fine restraint for those who have a special sweet tooth. It's all the way on the other side of the gates of Kona."

"It sounds sweet and very sexy. We all must go."

I rolled my eyes.

"Carlos, everything to you sounds sexy."

"Well excuse me for having fun, Missy-miss Grouch."

After the cake was gone, I washed up, and Carlos gave the waiter a $100 tip; we all headed back to the boat and sailed home to Gai's displeasure. However, when Gai got on board I just so happen to give him a shoot of sedative instead of Carlos. Carlos knows from experience that I wouldn't hesitate to through him overboard, so he left you alone till the boat got safely to the shores of the Leaf Village. After Gai woke up from his roofy induced sleep, I got off the boat to do a quick search for any traps or hunters.

~Gai's POV~

I was gathering up some of Carlos' bags when I heard someone cough behind me. Looking back, it was Prince Carlos. Slightly surprised, I straighten myself up to properly speech with the young man.

"Hello Prince Carlos, what can I do for ya?"

"I need to talk to you about Hide, He-Man Gai."

I raised an eyebrow. What on Earth would he what to talk about Hide for?

"Go on."

"I know for a fact that you are much more macho than I and that I have don't have a snowball's chance in my country to ever win against you but, if you ever hurt Hide, I swear on my life and my honor, I will send an army to have you de-sausaged."

My eyes widen. Ok, I didn't see that coming.

"Hold on a second,"

The Prince held his hand up and the seriousness of his eyes made me quiet.

"I like you a lot He-Man Gai, but Hide is a special friend to me. She brought peace in my country. She saved the life of my little sister, my Papa and Mama. She brought life into the barring waste land of my people for many years. I may tease her about the sex I had with her seduction clone, but believe me, I will personally murder anyone who harms my little Chocolate cupcake."

"You knew it was a clone."

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"But of course. Listen to me. I may be a sexual deviant, but my IQ is 198. I knew from the first time I set my eyes on the beautiful Hide long ago, she was a real woman with real pride. From her poster, her formality, her passion to help my people in ways Papa refused to; she is a woman who deserves respect even from royalty like me. I was in fact the one who helped her gather information from my father Ozi. I betrayed my father for her because that is how important she is to me. The only reason the clone was involved is because she was pretending to be my fiancée. In order for her mission to be successful, it had to look real as possible."

Ok, that was another thing I didn't see coming. I couldn't think clearly. If those two was such good friends, why did she run off like she did on the first day of the mission.

"She ran off because she loves you, you oaf."

My head snapped up after realizing I was looking at my feet.

"What?"

"If you're wondering why she ran away after first seeing me, it's because in her head she was thinking, I would embarrass her in front of you to the point you would no longer find interest in her."

"You mean she was worried about being embarrassed,...in front of me?"

Carlos clapped his hands.

"Now you got it."

I couldn't help but smile. Too often I was always worried about impressing women but to have such an incredible woman, my girlfriend, trying to impress me,...it's too hard to image.

"Imagen it He-Man Gai. My eyes don't ever miss a thing, especially when it comes to romance."

This is definitely the greatest day of my life!

~Hide's POV~

I was looking over the map when I heard footsteps behind me. Looking back, I seen Gai run up and give me a nice kiss on the cheek. I laced my fingers with his and once Carlos arrived a moment later, we set off to the village.

~At the Hokage's office~

"Well, I'm glad to hear the mission went smoothly. Hide, go and hand the report in to the Missions Office. Gai, Prince Carlos, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Hide, afterwards, do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Naw, not this time."

Gai frowned.

"I feel like cooking this time. So if you want, I'll have something good for you at my place, in 1 hour?"

Gai smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Sounds great!"

I blew him a kiss and left. At the Mission's Office, the line wasn't long at all. In fact, it was only a few minutes till I got to the front.

"Hello Hide, how was the mission?"

"Hey Iruka, it wasn't my longest mission bet it was interesting."

"Really, how so?"

I handed him the report as I was thinking on what to included and what to excluded.

"Well, I escorted an old friend and now I'm dating Gai."

Iruka's face fell.

"You?,...and Gai?"

He tought for a moment and then smiled.

"It's about time. I'm really happy for you both."

I chuckled.

"About time? What does that suppose to mean?"

Iruka held his hands up in defense and giggled himself.

"Well, I mean is, I'm happy that Gai has someone now, especially since it's someone who makes him as happy as he's been."

"Thanks, in that case, I'll try to keep up the good work."

"See ya around."

"See ya Ruke."

It was always nice to see Iruka. During the short time I've been back, Iruka was one of the few guys that treated Gai as a real friend. I've heard Iruka make fun of Gai, laugh at him, or just act rude. Iruka was a real friend of Gai's as to anyone and everyone.

I went to the grocery store to pick out some fresh ingredients for lunch tonight. Picking out some vegetables, a few pounds of meat, and some ice-cream; I paid for my food and left. The streets wasn't too crowded today. I seen mostly familiar faces, well now they're familiar. Spending time with Gai as much as I've been with all the places we train at, it doesn't surprise me anymore how well-known Gai really was.

"I've haven't seen you in a while. Yo."

"Hey Kashi, what's up?"

Kakashi came from behind you and now stood in front of you.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just in the neighborhood today. I haven't seen you in a month though. What have you've been up too?"

I started to walk again with Kakashi walking next to me.

"Nothing much. Gai's been keeping me busy though."

"Gai? I thought you didn't like him."

"I didn't at first, but he's been so sweet he kind of grew on me."

"Does this mean the rumors are true?"

I had to stop and look at the taller silver hair man. I never had an interest in rumors before but if it was involved with someone important to me or myself, then I was curious.

"What rumors?"

"The rumors that you and Gai are dating."

Iruka, it had to been from Iruka.

"Did Iruka tell you?"

Kakashi's only visible eye widen as he took a step back.

"Your dating Gai!"

At least 15 people was now staring at me.

"Shout a little louder Kakashi, I don't think the other country's heard you."

I turned to leave. Kakashi is my friend and has been for a long time but sometimes he was just so infuriating. I felt his hand grab my wrist, making me stay put.

"I'm sorry but you can't blame me for being shocked. I mean, why Gai of all people? Dont you think you could do better?"

*SMACK*

Kakashi was flew back about 30 feet. He sat up and held his swollen cheek. Without even a second later, I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and I held him high off the ground.

"Unlike the others from before, Gai is there for me. He is REALLY there for me, when I want him and when I need him. He's the best damn man I know and I don't need your fucking approval! He actually cares about me and that's enough for me."

I shoved Kakashi back and he manage to stay on his feet.

"I care about you too Hide!"

All at once my anger evaporated. Was there some hidden meaning or is it as it always was, Kakashi just being a friend?

"You're a friend, of course you care."

"No Hide, I,.."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Listen, I know I wasn't a good boyfriend to you before but after you came back,...well,...I started to think about 'us'."

"What?"

Ok, so I'm not exactly on the same page. Kakashi walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes were closed as he leaned in closer. My eyes widen as his eyes opened. I looked at the two gloved fingers that blocked his path to his success and my down fall. I took a step back and turned away from him.

"Ten years ago, Kakashi, that's when you should have thought about 'us'."

I looked over my shoulder at Kakashi. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes showed disappointment.

"Don't I even get a second chance?"

"You don't deserve a second chance!"

It was the second time in my life I've ever shed tears but the memory of what happened long ago, I'll never forget.

"You're suppose to be a friend and if you can't be happy with what you have now, leave me the fuck alone!"

I raced home. I heard him calling my name but I didn't what to hear it. I didn't want to listen to anything he said anymore. I just didn't want 'him' anymore. I wanted only Gai. He's all I'll want and all I'll need. After getting home on my porch, I touch the hidden scar right above my bikini line.

"I'll never be able to have children Kakashi, you took that from me."


	12. Old Scars

I was in the kitchen, cooking the curry when my thoughts kept wondering back to Kakashi. The spoon snapped in my hand.

"Damn you Kakashi."

Damn him, Damn HIM! 'He never deserved a second chance.'

I herd a soft knock on the door before it opened, then shut.

"Hello Hide."

Gai ran up and hugged me from behind. I felt him kiss me on the back of my naked neck since my hair got put in a high bun.

"Hi Gai. How was your meeting with Lady Tsunade?"

Gai kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

"It was fine. We just went over some mission details. The food smells great! Is it curry?"

"Of course it's curry, goofy. It's almost done to."

"Great, then I'll set the table."

There wasn't much of a point in trying to stop him. He made it clear that men and women was a partnership. If the woman cooks, he should do the dishes. If he cooks, well, Gai still does the dishes. He wouldn't let you touch a dish if his own life depended on it and when you try, he'd just stop you and tell you how he wanted to show his appreciation. He was interesting when it came to his view points on men and women rolls.

Gai had the table set, the drinks poured and the napkins neatly folded by the time you filled the bowls with the hot soup. Gai and I sat ate the table and ate quietly. Though I wasn't looking up, I know Gai was watching me.

"Hide, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

It was the least convincing lie you've ever told. Gai reached over and grabbed your hands in his.

"Hide, that was the least convincing lie you've ever told me." See what I mean.

I signed. I glanced up at Gai who was looking at me, he worried about me. But how could I tell him what happened today, or back then?

"Hide. I want you to understand that no matter what you say to me, I'll never leave you're side; no matter what. I want you to feel safe with me. Don't you trust me?"

I felt taken back. 'I'll never leave you're side, no matter what.' It was either a beautiful, believable lie or the unbelievable truth. Whatever it was, it was tugging at my heart. I glanced up at Gai once more, he was patiently waiting for me to gather my thoughts. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to tell him eventually.

"I,...I ran into Kakashi today on the street."

Gai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how's he doing?"

"He was fine till I sucker punched him."

Gai's eyes widen and your eyes narrowed at the wall.

"Why did you punch him? I thoughts you two where friends."

"We were till that bastard started to bad mouth you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're my boyfriend and Kakashi didn't like that. He said I could do better than you."

Gai didn't say anything for a moment. I looked over. He was hurting, badly. His head was down and his eyes was watery. The very sight was painful to look at. Slowly, Gai spoke.

"And, what did you say?"

I moved my chair so I was sitting next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his broad shoulder.

"First I sucker punched him, then I told him the truth. I don't want 'better'. I only want you."

"You do?"

I lifted my head just enough to look into his eyes.

"Of course I do. I'll never want anyone but you."

He leaned down and kissed you with such passion, you could see small stars after he pulled away. He looked down at you, his smile brighter than ever.

"So what else happened, after you knocked Kakashi's block off?"

Damn mood killer. I signed again. I wasn't sure how he'll react but, I really wanted stay honest with him. Love never came without honesty, right?

"Kakashi tried to kiss me. He said he wanted another chance with me, romantically."

"He kissed you!"

"Ow Gai." I rubbed my now death ear. "No Honey, I said he 'tried' to kiss me. I wouldn't let him touch me with a 10 foot pole."

"Oh,...oh what a relief."

"What? I thought you'd be pissed."

Gai put a hand on his chin and the other hand on his elbow. He's eyes shut as if he was pondering what to say next.

"Well,...", he started, "I not happy with Kakashi in the least. I'm personally going to have a talk with him about this,...misbehavior. You however,"

Oh no, I'm going to get now.

"Hide, I'm in love with you."

My mind went blank. Either my ear really did stop functioning or I accidentally drugged my curry. The only thing I could think to say was, "Huh?"

Gai pushed his seat back and got down on one knee and held mine hands with his.

"I'm in-love with you, Yumi Hide. I knew it the moment you crushed my hand with yours. You're modest, caring, and the most amazing woman I've ever met. And today, your battle with Kakashi to escape his hip and cool grasp, I can't stop myself from telling you that I'm in-love with you and furthermore, I-"

I tackled him. I crushed my lips with his as we landed on the floor. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I pulled him closer. I loved him. I do love him. I'm so in-love with Miato Gai, to the point I couldn't control myself.

I kissed loving at first, then hungrily. Gai kissed me back with his hands roaming my back and sides. His tongue plunged its way in my mouth as he rolled us over so he was on top. Quickly, I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hips with his. I sucked on that gorgeous organ in a way that made him moan. Gai suddenly pulled away slightly. He stayed on his hands and knees with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He was panting hard as was I. He face was slightly flushed, his eyes filled with lust and mixed emotion.

"I-I'm going to go and talk to Kakashi now."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Hide, I-I,"

I pulled him down, gave him a sweet kiss and smiled.

"Don't worry Gai, I'll never make you do something you don't want to."

Gai looked away and stood up. He helped you up also.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Ok."

He turned to leave, but then turned back around, kissed me, and then left. I didn't know why he stopped but, there had to be a reason. Whatever it was, it had to be important. Whatever it was, I know he'll tell me in his own time.

~Gai's POV~

He was in his apartment in a matter of minutes, in his bathroom in seconds. He stood naked in front of the toilet, stoking his erection as quickly as he could. He wanted it. He wanted her so bad. He had to lean on the wall in front of him. He was getting close.

'Why did I stop myself? What was I thinking? I can't be a gentleman all the time, can I?'

His thoughts kept repeating itself: Hide tackling him, kissing him in such an animal like matter, him ripping her clothes off then his own, bending her over the table and pounding himself deep inside her as she screaming his name till she CUMS!

"Ahhh!"

Gai panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his clean hand.

"No, no I can't. A gentleman must always keep his promise."

'That's what made me stop. I made a promise to mom that when the moment came for me to have sex, to wait until it would be special, special for her and me. But until I can make it really special for us both, I'll have to wait. I promised you mom, that sex would never be a, 'just in a moment' activity or out of habbit. I promised that I'd wait for someone who will love me as much as I love them. '

He washed himself off and set out to face Kakashi. It took only 20 minutes to find him at the training grounds and sure enough, Kakashi had a welt on his left cheek the size of his head.

"Ka-kashi!"

"Hello Gai and before you say anything, I know why you're here."

"Good, then I shouldn't have to explain actions then. However, you, Ka-kashi, owe Hide an apology!"

"An apology for what? If you've hadn't notice, I was the one who got assaulted and rejected. So tell me, why should I apologize?"

He voice was cold and his eye narrowed. Everytime I look at his cool face my blood just boils!

"Although I've always seen you as an eternal rival, I've always seen you as my friend. But I'm warning you Ka-kashi, if you ever make Hide cry again, I'll unleash all 8 gates on you."

His glaze soften as did his voice.

"Hide was crying?"

"She wasn't in front of me but I know that red, puffy eyes isn't caused from dry eyes."

"What did she tell you?"  
>" The fight between you two and how you were belittling me."<p>

"Gai, listen."

"No Kakashi, you listen! I don't care about what you say behind my back, but when you make the woman I love upset, that's when I get angry!"

Kakashi held his hands up as to show surrender. "Gai, it's important, there's something about her you don't understand"

I was so garsh darn mad that I saw red. I punched Kakashi so hard I thought he landed on a different planet. After I straighten myself out, I couldn't but wonder out loud. "What couldn't I understand about this situation."

~Hide's POV~

There was so much about this situation that Gai didn't understand. After Gai left, I put the left-overs in the refrigerator and cleaned up the kitchen. As I sat down on couch, I thought back to my youth. I remember how we, Kakshi and I, got assigned an S rank mission. Back then, I only wore black and my hair was always in a high ponytail. Back then, it seemed so long ago and yet it seemed as if I just recently awoken from a dream within a dream. I remember it all: The office, the 8 other ambus, the mission plan, the fight with Kakashi right before the ambush, the betrayal of our team-mate, the execution of our friends one by one and how Kakashi was next, how I jumped infront of the poison blade to save his life with the sacrifice of my body, the weeks I've spent in the hospital alone, how Kakashi abandoned me though he was the only person I wanted to see, and lastly how angry I was at myself for giving up my dream in being a mother to save the life of the man who didn't even have the decency to say he was thankful to me. I remember it all.

It was only supposed to be an escort mission. We were to escort the princess safely down the snow-covered mountain but unknowingly to most of us, we had a traitor in our group. That was what the argument was about. Kakashi didn't believe me. I told him a few times that Mori was the spy. I could smell the blood of comrades and the cologne of the enemy all over him. Kakashi however said, 'Are you sure your not just trying to get attention out of me?'

I squeezed my hand until blood began to soak though my gloves. I remembered how it was too late to save our team mates. There was too many enemies to fight. If I didn't jump in front of Kakashi, the poisoned blade would have plunged in his forehead and if the Third Hokage didn't show up, then I would have lost a lot more than one organ. All Kakashi had to do was listen to me. He didn't. Then three weeks passed by: no word, no sound, not even an I'm sorry.

Tears once again ran down your face. 'The only thing I've ever wanted in my life was to be a good mother and now I'll never have that chance.'

Hearing footsteps on the porch, I quickly wiped my face to see my favorite Gai.

"Hi Gai."

"Hello Hide."

Gai casually walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around me in his embrace.

"Did you talk to Kakashi?"

"Yes."

I kissed him sweetly, but quickly pulling away. Gai gave me an odd look of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It just hit me. Gai, why don't you stay with me until your bedroom ceiling is fix."

"That's very nice of you but our bet was-"

"Our bet was, If you won, you could stay with me until your room if fix. If I won, you had to be Carlos' only bodyguard. However, I didn't say if I won, you was never allowed to stay with me also. Therefore, you can stay with me if you want. So, since that's all said and done, let's go and get some stuff."

Gai began to laugh, very impressed by your intelligents and forwardness.

"Wait a minute Hide, don't I get a say in this?"

I shook my head.

"Not a chance. Come along man-meat, we got some packing to do."


	13. Hot Night

You reached Gai's apartment in no time. He let you in first but I waited until he was in his room before peeking in.

"Gai, what in the hell happened in here?"

Gai scratch the back of his head while chuckling in embarrassment.

"It's kind of a long story." 'My precious student, although I love you like a son, sometimes I don't know about you.'

"Ok then, so what all do you need and for how long?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. They've been working on this ceiling for a month now."  
>"A month!?"<p>

You looked at the disaster above and saw that they must have been only half way done.

You couldn't believe it. He spent a whole month sleeping under a gaping hole.

"Gai, why didn't you tell me you needed a place to sleep. I would've let you stay with me."

That green oaf just started laughing as if was no big deal. However after seeing how much you weren't amused, he gently grinned at you.

"I didn't ask because I thought it wouldn't be inappropriate to ask you the night we first met. I mean, I didn't want you to think I was being too forward. Plus, the couch isn't half bad for a replacement bed."

He then gave you a thumbs up.

"Oh, I see what you mean then. Ok then, just grab your clothes and your weapons. I guess you'll have to stay will me until the job is done."

The look on Gai's face was priceless; he looked so happy and boyish. Without a word, he had his bags packed in no time. It was only two backpacks but Gai insisted he had everything he need. So with no effort of arguing, you waited in the hallway as Gai locked up.

"Are you hungry?"

You raised an eyebrow. "We just ate."

"Huh? No we didn't. We ate around three, it's 10 now."

"What?"

"When I left it was four o'clock and when I returned, it was nine o'clock."

Had he really been gone for five hours while I was dazed off, with Kakashi on my mind? I looked through the window down at the end of the hallway. The sky was pitch black, the street lamps was on and now you feel like a fool.

"Ah, sure thing. Let's go and get something to eat."

A whole lot of bbq beef tips later, Gai asking you the about all the rules of the house, and a rock paper scissor fight to see who had to pay for dinner, (it was you this time to Gai's displeasure) you and Gai were in the green guest room of your house. You sat on the mint green sheets as Gai put the last of his weapons away.

"This is it, home sweet home."

"Thank you my beautiful flower for being the living guardian angel who watches over me."

You blushed slightly while trying not to smile. You know full well you wasn't exactly an angel.

"You're welcome; the bathroom is on your right. The closet is on your left and lastly, I'm right across from you. So if you need something just let me know."

"Actually, I do need something."

"What is it?"

Gai turned towards you and pointed at his lips. It took you a second but then started to play along. You narrowed your eyes and smirked while you motioned him over with your finger.

"If you want it, come and get it."

He wasted no time getting over to you. You were lying in the middle of bed with Gai on top. He held you closely in his arms and kissed you deeply. You close your eyes and melted in the bed as you gently gripped his silky hair. The kiss had so much intimacy and want in it, it was shooting electricity from your lips throughout every pleasure nerve in your body. Gai pulled away sadly and laid by your side.

"I love you Hide."

Those four small words completely took your breath away. You smiled at that wonderful, gentle man and hugged him. The only thing that you could possible think to say was,

"I love you too Gai."

Gai pulled you closer in his embrace. In all your years, you've never felt so loved before, so safe. It was such a wonderful and unfamiliar feeling. You laid like that for a while. You didn't know how long it was but you really didn't care. However, you felt your eyelids get heavier with each passing moment. You pulled away slowly and kissed Gai good night. You went straight in your room and got ready for bed. You laid there for awhile, waiting for sleep to come. However after a few hours of waiting, you noticed the room getting hotter and hotter.

"Errr, I'm gonna die if this stupid heat doesn't cool down."

Looking at the thermos stat, you saw the temperature to be at, 94 degrees!

"I really am gonna die from heat stroke!"

Without wasting any time, you stripped yourself of all clothes. It wasn't enough. You took a cool shower, which worked for a few minutes but the heat came back.

"Oh Lord, I can't take it."

You quietly walked out of your room and headed straight for the kitchen. You flicked the lights on, grabbed a spoon and started to look through the freezer.

"Let's see, what kind of ice cream do I want?"

No matter how hot it always got, nothing was a better cure for the heat than ice cream. There were about 15 flavors to choose from. And to think your addiction to chocolate was bad, it didn't even stand a chance to your addiction to ice cream.

"Hmm, I choose Mint Chocolate chip."

You were so happy with your choice you popped the lip open and started to sing.

"Yummy yummy yummy,

Ice cream in my tummy, yeah!"

You jumped on the counter and wasted no time eating your favorite treat on a hot summer's night.

However, you were unaware of the pair of eyes staring at your ivory naked body.

Gai ran back in his room completely undetected. It was a miserable hot night in which Gai thought he deserved a glass of ice water from the kitchen but low and behold, he saw his girlfriend in all of her beautiful, sexy glory. Hide's skin was pale, but her cheeks were red. Her eyes closed as she put that big spoon of frozen cream in her month. She hummed as she enjoyed its sweet flavor. He also seen a part of the ice cream drop from the spoon, fall between her breast and her perfect pink nipples, and landed on her stomach, right between her belly button and the neatly trimmed, curly hair. Lower, he thought as he subconsciously licked his lips and slid a hand down his boxers.

'She looked so tight and wet.'

He tugged on himself. 'Hsss'

Gai licked his lips again. He could see very clearly what he wanted. He wanted to hear Hide moan. He wanted to replace that spoon with his tongue and he wanted to spread her lips open with his two fingers. He wanted to lick her all the way down and then he saw himself pushing his tongue deep in her tight –

"Gai?"

Knock Knock Knock

"AH! I mean, who is it?"

"It's Lady Tsunadai. Who do you think it is?"

"Oh right, yes Hide?"

"I can't sleep, do you mind if I lay with you?"

Gai quickly panicked and jumped under the sheets of his bed.

"O-of course, by all means, come in."

You walked in, knowing full well what Gai was doing. The scent of his lust was so strong it was hypnotic. Not only that, but the numerous wet dreams about the blue beast started out as just dreams turned into the most addictive drug. It wasn't about want anymore, it was about need. You needed it now and Gai does to.

Gai's eyes shot wide open but he was too stunned to stay anything. You crawled on the bed towards Gai. Your eyes were glowing like blue flames of pure, raw lust. Not even giving Gai an option, you pushed him down on the bed and kissed him hungrily. His hands shot up and grabbed your hips, rubbing them, feeling them. He started kissing back as he once again flipped you over so he was on top. He pleaded for entrance with his tongue and you were more than happy to let him in. You sucked on his tongue in ways that made Gai's whole body shake. Without warning or breaking apart from you, Gai ripped the covers of the bed and his free hand went down between your legs. His rough and callused fingers played with the sensitive nerves between the lips. You threw your head back. "Ah!" You gripped the mattress as Gai took control. He moved your right leg around his waist as he kissed and sucked at your neck. Your breathing turned harsh. Gai was sucking at all the right spots. His fingers quicken as he rubbed harder against the mass of nerves. He was doing everything so right, it got you so wet. Your back arched, your fist tighten, it was so good it was driving you insane. Gai pulled away suddenly, just enough that I could see his face was as flushed as mine. He looked at me suddenly full of regret.

"I'm so sorry Hide, I know I shouldn't have behave like this-"

"Don't. Don't be sorry. I want this. Please Gai, I need this. I need you. "

Gai thought for a moment and then his face became much redder.

"Well then, if you need me, I suppose,.."

I smiled. Finally!

"But will you do something for me?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"I uh,…hmm"

"Come on Gai, spit it out."

Gai sat up and cough in embarrassment.

"Will you get on all fours?"

That was a surprisingly direct question, but you were happy with it. You turned yourself over, putting your bottom up, legs spread, and face down.

Although you couldn't see him, you felt Gai's hand squeezing your plump cheeks while he slowly pushed in one finger as deep as it could go. You made low, long moan as the digit went completely in. Your soft tender muscles wrapped tightly around the single finger. Gai pulled back slightly, and pushed back in, making you gasp. He did it again, and again, and again until your juices were dripping down your leg. You was moaning out loud, until "AH! OH! Oh Kami Gai! Right there! Oh MY GAI! YES!"

Gai hit your sweet spot quicker, harder. You grasp the bed hard, moaning louder than before. He pulled out his one finger and push in two, stretching you further. He then thrust his fingers inside you, ramming them against your sweet spot. You were panting, moaning out so loudly as Gai played with you in all the right ways. "Oh GAI!" You came hard all over Gai's hands. The juices ran down your legs, soaking the bed sheets. He then pulled out, making you shiver. Before continuing, he let you rest a second so you could breath, taking in the sensations as you did. With both hands, Gai then squeezed your cheeks as he pulled them apart.

You suddenly felt something else brushing against your entrance. It was bigger, thicker, and much wetter then the fingers. It moved like an eel as it played with your clit and pushed itself inside. "OH!" You felt yourself blushing as you gripped the sheets tighter. You knew it was Gai's tongue. It moved hungrily against the now swollen muscles. You tried bucking your hips against this powerful organ but it was not use, Gai's hands held you firmly in place. You were trapped to feel such indescribable pleasures. Gai pushed his tongue in as deeply as he could. He pressed his tongue hard against your tender sweet nerves. Gai licked every inch of your insides that he could reach. In and out, up and down, round and round, you couldn't take it. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you held on to sheet with dear life. You screamed as juices gushed from your body, completely covering Gai's mouth and cheeks, running down your legs and actually soaking parts of the spare mattress. As he let you lay there, he licked some of the fluids off of his face and the rest, and he wiped off with his hand. You panted heavily for a minute until you caught your breath. You rolled over and faced Gai.

"Boxers off."

When Gai didn't move, you reached out and ripped the material from his perfectly scalped hips. You then pushed him back down on the bed, stealing one delicious kiss before getting to work. You glided your sharp covered nails gently down his side, causing shocks of pleasure being sent down to his already throbbing erection. Being closer to it, you realized it was actually bigger than what you thought. It was almost scary big, almost. You bent down to the slick, wet head and brushed your tongue against it, making Gai arch his back.

"Ahhh, Hide." Gai blush a deep shade of red. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. He heard so many stories about how talented a woman's tongue is but he never thought he'd ever find out for himself. So he wasn't stopping you.

'He tastes so good.'

You licked it again, only rougher. Gai moaned louder as he gripped the bed. You pushed his hips down as you wrap your lips around his thick head. You started sucking the monstrous member, bobbing your head up and down, pushing Gai's rock hard dick as deep in your mouth as you can take. You moved faster, sucked harder as you use one hand to stoke and play with everything you just couldn't fit in. Gai's moans turned into pants. Even though you held him down, Gai was still able to buck, making to you take even more of him in. He was deep in your throat as you used both hands to stroke him faster. He was getting close, you knew he was close. You wanted to taste every bit of seed you could make him shoot out. Suddenly, you found yourself flat on your back, no longer sucking Gai's member but his tongue. His hands squeezed your breast and nipples before working their way down to your legs. Gai was suddenly standing at the edge of the tall bed. He held your ankles and pushed your legs until your knees were on the mattress by your side. He pushed his head between your lips. He moved his hands back down on your hips. You held your legs in place as he held the rest of you in place. He pushed in about an inch and then pulled out. You hissed from the pain but shivered from the pleasure. Gai pushed back in, making you moan. He pulled back a little and then pushed deeper in your tight hole. He starts panting as he tried controlling himself from pounding himself in you. He listened closely to your mix sounds of pain and pleasure. He then bends forward, now holding on to the sheets. He slowly pushes himself deeper into your body. You arch your back, moaning to this unusual sensation. It was too slow. You need release and you needed it right now. You grab Gai's hips and quickly pulled yourself down, forcing Gai's dick in your body as deeply as possible. You gasp, it hurt badly.

"Hide, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"Rough. I want it rough."

"Are you sur- Ah!"

You held on to Gai's hips and forced him out just to force him to thrust into you again. Seeing the look of pure bliss on your face as you pushed Gai's massive hard-on inside as deeply as it would go, it was enough to convince Gai that he was going to fuck you until you could no longer walk. Gai then pulled all the way out, and pushed himself completely in. He went slowly at first, but then he gained speed quickly. Soon pain turned into pleasure and gasp turned into moans. Gai moved both your legs over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss you. You were screaming into the kiss as he was started pounding himself as deeply as could in you. Every thrust was harder, every push felt rougher, and the pace was faster than ever. Gai then grabs you and flips you over back on your hands and knees. He then grabs your hips as he shoves himself completely in, directly hit your g-spot. In & out, in & out, Gai went harder and faster until it was one giant massive pleasure attack. You gripped the bed as hard as you possible could as your entire vision turned completely blurred. You couldn't stop yourself from screaming in absolute bliss as the Beautiful Blue Beast was pounding himself as deeply as he can in your once was virgin body. You were so close, everything was turning white. Your eyes rolled back. You gripped the bed so hard you ripped the mattress, and you screamed out Gai's name as he completely filled you with his hot seed. Gai was panting badly. He didn't move out of you for a minute. Once he did, pulled out slowly, watching the mixture of white and clear fluids run down your legs. You rolled over and laid on the clean part of the bed while Gai crawled over you just to lean down and kiss you. You two didn't say a word few a few minutes as you was still trying to catch your breath.

"Gai, do you want to sleep in my room with me since we kind of killed the guest bed?"

Gai looked at the bed and noticed chunks of the mattress were missing, the bed was now broken in half, and about one third of the bed is soaked in love juices. He looked down and smiled.

"I would love to. Now I get to do this."

"AH!"

Gai picked you up bridal style warning and carried you across the hallway and into your room. You was inside, he gently laid you down first under the covers. Then he quickly got in himself and held you lovingly for the rest of the night.


	14. Kakashi's Eyes

~Kakashi's pov~

It's been one week, five days, and thirteen hours since you last seen Hide. That was at least how long it's been since you've been in the hospital. It was incredible that you were still alive. That second punch from Hide caused him a concussion. Gai, however, put you in a coma for nine days. After waking up on the tenth day, you found yourself with your head wrapped up, in a hospital room, and there was a sleeping Iruka in the chair next to your bed. When he woke up, he explained how you came crashing threw his house. The doctors thought some enraged demonic animals attacked you. Well, they were close enough. When it came to waiting in the hospital, it was lonely. It was only four days being wake but it felt so much longer. No one came to see you. It felt like no one even cared. The only one who would visit was Iruka. You didn't even know why. It wasn't like you two were best friends or anything. In fact, you didn't even have friends. 'I don't have 'any' friends?' You didn't even realize before how lonely it's been without Hide. When Hide was around, you felt safe. She was the only person in the village you trusted with your personal secrets. She was even there when your father killed himself. Hide stayed at your house for three full months, just to make sure you would be alright.

You felt yourself smile. You remembered how motherly she was back then. It was annoying at first but was so wonderful having her around. Hide used to make you breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert while she was there and every day it was always something different. You two never had the same thing twice. She even did the laundry; clean the whole house, and whenever she knew you felt at your lowest, she would run you a bubble bath. She would always listen too. She never interrupted or asked questions. Everything you've ever told her, even your darkest secrets, she never spoke to anyone else, even the Hokage.

You remembered how nice it felt when she slept next to you. Every night when you woke up from a bad dream, Hide would roll over and just hold you until fell asleep again. The one thing you couldn't do was remember how many nights you cried in her chest, soaking her shirt, and falling back to sleep. Hide was always there for you. Despite the age difference, Hide was so insightful and she was the most loving person you ever knew.

'I don't deserve a second chance.'

You then thought back towards your last mission with her. That's when you guys started to fight a few weeks before. You started to build a wall between you two and she knew it. What she didn't know was why. You were just sick of people making jokes about you two. The other ninjas said you didn't even have a relationship with Hide. You were only babysitting her. They started to call you a predator. Some asked people asked more personal questions. 'How tight was she, did she even know how to give good head or did you have to teach her?' The questions wouldn't stop. The jokes wouldn't stop. It didn't even make sense since. There wasn't even a marriage age restriction back then. As long as you were the age of 14, which she was, and you lived by yourself and paid your own expenses, which she did, you could be with anyone. Back then, you did want to marry Hide and have a family with her. You even knew how you was going to propose to her. But the older ninja just kept picking on you despite it being a legal relationship. As for the sex, we never had it. I knew she was too young for it and she made it clear that she wanted to wait until she was older, that way she could handle it mentally in a much more mature way. I respected that of curse. We only had hot make out sections and occasional fondling. Dear Kami, the things she could do with that mouth. One time you had to hide in the bedroom for two days trying to keep yourself from taking advantage of her heart and weaker body.

Later on, the mission happened. You were the leader, Hide was the tracker, and the three others were back up. It was an S-rank mission to steal the plans of the Stone Village to destroy the Leaf Village. 200 miles out Hide warned you about the traitor, Suki. She killed the other two and led the enemy to your tents as you were sleeping. That's when we were captured. The tortured us for three day before they took Hide away to use her body as a vessel for a demon named Jamongi, The Black Dragon. The Hokage came for me first and I had my dogs lead us to Hide. It was too late. The demon was already inside of her. She was chained down to the pillar, the enemy surrounding her, and her stomach was growing as the demon was growing in her womb. You and the Hokage fought and killed most of the enemy and got Hide down. You grabbed one man and demanded how to get rid of the demon before it could rip itself out if Hide, killing her. However, you didn't see the man behind as you were interrogating one of the others. He shot a poison arrow at the back of your heart when Hide got in the way, going threw her uterus. It killed Jamongi but it was killing Hide also. You killed the enemy, stole the plans and the Hokage took Hide straight to the hospital. You were scared to death for her life. The poison spread through her blood and it mixed with the demon's blood. The only way to save her life was to completely remove the uterus. You knew that would kill Hide. You knew how bad she wanted to be a mother and to raise a family of her own. You felt so ashamed that you could save her, you didn't face her. You wandered how lonely it must have been, not to have anyone to be by your side, no one to talk to, no one who cares. It has been only four days of not having anybody to see me and Hide been completely alone for three weeks because of you.

'You don't deserve a second chance!'

"I'm sorry."

You felt your tears run down you uncovered cheek. 'I'm so sorry.'

"Kakashi?"

You looked up to see the Villages' favorite teacher.

"Are you ok?"

Iruka pulled a chair by the bed and grab your hand as he sat down.

"I'm fine. I'm just realizing a few mistakes I made."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

I looked over at the younger man. His eyes showed care and concern. I've never talked about the past before but this is one thing I need to get off of my chest. Iruka may not be the strongest ninja but he was one of the most professional of the ninjas.

"Iruka, can you keep a secret?"

Iruka looked a little surprised.

"Sure Kakashi, you can tell me anything."

Hearing those words from Iruka actually made you feel better. So you told him your personal history with Hide, the good and the bad. You spoke about the mission, the break up, Hide's return, her relationship with Gai and how you nearly got your brains smashed in.

"Honestly, I would smash your head into for the way you talked about Gai."

"What? Why?"

"Kakashi, believe it or not your Gai's best friend and probably his only friend. You're one of very few people who treat him with respect. Not only did you completely run his name in the ground, you betrayed him by trying to steal his very first girlfriend. And I do believe in Gai, you owe them both an apology because what you did was ridicules!"

"I know. I know, I never deserved such good friends."

You looked away for Iruka's soft eyes as the guilt was sinking in even further. You knew what you did was wrong. Now, you're suffering for it.

"Don't be silly Kakashi. Of course you deserve their friendship. You just need to apologize and I'm sure it will fix everything."

You looked over at the younger man, slightly surprised by his optimist attitude.

"And what if they don't forgive me? I would only be wasting their and my time. Besides, have you seen what they done to me? I may not live through the next assault."

"But if you don't apologize you'll deserve the anger they feel. If you make no effort to show you're sorry, then you prove to them you just don't care. So I'm telling you, you need to do this. Besides, I'll be there with you so if they attack again, I'll be your backup. Ok?"

You never notice before but Iruka reminded you of Hide. He spoke his mind, he cares about doing the right thing, and at this moment, it was nice to be in his company. Iruka also was so caring about others. He loved his job because he loved being around the children. He was surprisingly motherly to them just like Hide is whenever she's around children. Even though Iruka wasn't the strongest, Kami help the man who messes with Iruka's kids. Plus, he wasn't a bad face to look at.

'WHAT? I can't be thinking about that? He's a man! I'm a man and besides, he must have a woman in his life. With his sweet character and his looks, he should be getting glomped on a daily basis.'

"Iruka, can I ask a personal question?"

Iruka tilted his head in a cute way.

'STOP IT BRAIN!'

"Sure, I don't see why not?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Iruka's face went from tan, to hot pink.

"Uh,…well,..no. Not exactly. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how you handle women. I was hoping if you could teach me a few tricks."

Iruka looked a little surprise but the red in his face wouldn't go away.

'I wonder,…There's been rumors that Iruka was actually gay because he's never seen with a woman, besides Anko but she's not exactly shy about her interest in women. Now I'm interested in knowing the truth.'

"Well, I think the best way to handle women is just be respectful."

"I figured that much. But I need to be taught specifics or else I won't live to see another day."

You then pointed to your bandage head which made Iruka giggle.

'So, he's a giggle type, interesting.'

"Ok, I'll teach you about Women's behaviors: 101."

"Great."

"After you apologize to Gai and Hide."

"Huh?"

After you finally got released from the hospital, Iruka led you to where Hide was spotted last. Once you made it to the training grounds, you felt your heart pounding. If this doesn't work, not only would you have to face Hide and Gai, but the entire team as well. You wouldn't be able to stand a chance. However Iruka simply gave you a little push whenever you paused. He patted your back as if you was a frighten child to reinsure you.

'Damn kids, they don't know how lucky they are to have Iruka.'

Coming even closer, you spotted Hide training with Lee and Neji as Gai were talking to Tenten about working on her taijustu. I didn't know how to start so Iruka started.

"Excuse me, Gai, Hide, can we talk to you?"

"Kakashi-sensai, what had happen to you? Were you attacked by some demonic animal?"

'Yes Lee, and if you don't believe me, look at your teacher.'

Gai and Hide looked pissed but at least they didn't attack. Iruka told the teenagers to keep training and to make him proud. They saluted at him and went up as if the we're still in the academy. They actually listened. Every time Iruka tells a child to do something, they do it. No questions, no back talk, they just do it.

'I wish team 7 would listen to me like that. How does he do it?'

"What do you want Kakashi?"

Hide's glare was sharp. It was like being stabbed with an invisible blade.

"So you must be Hide, it's nice to meet you, I'm Iruka."

Her glare lighted up as she shook Iruka's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Iruka."

Iruka smile and shook Gai's hand too.

"And congratulation on your relationship Gai. I knew you'd get someone amazing."

Gai smile and kissed Hide on the cheek.

"Thank you Iruka, I got the greatest gal in the whole world!"

The mood immediately improved and Iruka did it with no effort at all. Incredible!

"Anyway, what do you guys want?"

Everyone's eyes were on me and I felt Iruka nudge me.

"I came to apologize to you both. Gai, believe it or not, I actually consider you my best friend. No matter how bad the missions were, or how bad the leaf was in danger, I always felt comfort when you were by my side. In fact, I never did thank you for saving my life all those times. I truly am sorry for what I said about you. I know there'll never be a better man for Hide than you. Please forgive me."

Tear started to flow from Gai's eyes as he kept trying to wipe them away with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh Ka-kashi, apology accepted! You're best friend too!"

Gai ran up and hugged you, nearly crushing the life out of you. Iruka and Hide laughed as your face went from white to blue in a matter of moments. After Gai finally let you go, you turn toward Hide.

"Hide, I owe you the biggest apology I can think of. I'm sorry, not just for our last encounter but for pass 15 years of our lives together. You were the only one I had that never left my side. Growing up was so hard for me since my father's death, but it would've been unbearable if you wouldn't have stayed. You were the only reason I stayed sane even to this day. I mistreated you so bad,…during that mission and after."

I felt my eyes swell up, tear were now running down my face.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've cause you. I knew I didn't deserve a second chance. I knew I didn't deserve you. I'm so ashamed of myself for everything,…I-I"

You voice failed, you couldn't even look into the woman eyes so you just looked down. As you did, you felt thin arms wrap around your neck, holding you in a soothing way as they've always done. You immediately wrap your arms around Hide's waist as you buried your face in her neck.

"I'm so sorry Hide."

"It's ok Kashi-kun. I've never would've held on for so long if I didn't know it was worth it."

She broke the hug you wiped the tears from your face.

"Was I worth it?"

Hide smile sweetly at you.

"A true friend is always worth it and I accept your apology."

I felt myself smiling. The pain of so many years of mistakes was washes away in moments. Iruka was right, apologizing was the best solution. Now that my most dangerous mission is over, I have a new one. I need to know more about Iruka. There were so many rumors about him the poor Genin didn't even know about. As we left Hide and Gai at the training ground, Iruka walked me home first since my apartment was along the way.

"Well this is my stop. Thank you, for everything, Iruka."

"You're welcome. Just remember if you ever need to talk to somebody, just come to me."

You had to smile at that. It was a true blessing the Iruka was there.

"Iruka, I need to apologize to you to."

"For what?"

"For crashing through your house."

Iruka started to laugh and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I got insurance on my apartment. It's full coverage, it even covers crash landing ninjas. Besides, it only took them a few hours to fix."

"I see. Well, at least let me make it up to you with dinner."

Iruka's face turned pink again as he scratched his nose.

"You don't have to do that. I appreciate it though."

"I insist you are going to teach me about women's behaviors: 101 aren't you?"

Iruka then put a hand under his chin as he thought about it.

"I should, shouldn't I? Ok, Kakashi. Just let me know when."

"How about tomorrow night, let's say 7 o'clock?"

"That sounds good. That'll just give me enough time to grade papers. Where are we meeting?"

"Oh, how about my apartment? This is a private lesson after all."

Iruka chucked as he understood. The great and powerful Kakashi getting tortured on women would be the story of the year in the Leaf Village.

"That's fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Iruka waved as he walked away. Your focus went south on Iruka's,…round,…firm,…squeezable ass checks.

'OH KAMI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? I need to get a cat scan immediately!"

So without a moment's hesitation, you ran off to see Lady Tsunada herself for answers.


	15. Old Mission, Old Memories

~Kakashi's pov~

"Kakashi, there's no mistake about it. You're gay."

I looked at the blond with shock and astonishment. The statement was impossible!

"How could this be? As long as I could remember, I've always liked women! Having a relationship with a man has always been out of the question!"

"Kakashi," Tsunade simply put her hands on her desk and gave me a dead serious look as she continued. "No one can make someone else gay by simply punching them. Being homosexual isn't something you choose, nor is it something that you catch from a concussion. It's caused by your hormones which are made from your DNA. If you're gay now, that means you always were. You only realized now when you,…" That's when this wicked she-devil-of-a-woman smirked.

"So, who is the lucky guy Kakashi?"

I felt my eye widen. When I explained the situation, I made sure I left out the fact I was starring at Iruka's pump, perfectly round ass. 'I wonder if it's as firm as it looks.' There couldn't be anything gay about a man noticing how handsome another looked right? No. Men are naturally handsome. So there shouldn't be anything gay about a man starring at another man's lucious, pink lips and having a slight desire to lean over taste them maybe even lick them, right? 'Damn it, I am gay.' I felt my shoulder's slouch. 'Wait a minute, maybe this could a good thing. Women are to complication to figure out anyway and men are must more easier to get along with, at least that's how it's along been with me. Actually, being gay sounds a lot easier than being straight come to think of it. If Iruka is gay too, he would be my perfect match actually. He caring, loving, and from what I always see, he's always there for the people he loves and the people who love him back. Being gay with Iruka actually sounds like a really good idea. But how to make it work, that will be my personal mission. I'll call it: Mission Iruka.'

Tsunade had to cough to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

"Who's the lucky guy again, Kakashi?"  
>"I don't know what you mean."<p>

Her grin widens.

"Very well, you can go no-"

"Lady Tsunade!"

Shizune burst through the room.

"What is it Shizune?"

I wouldn't have mind leaving, but the look on the younger woman's face told me to stay. It wasn't a normal look of fear. It was a look of pure terror.

"It's Jamonshi, he's coming back!"

~Hide's POV~

It's been a nearly two weeks since the first time you and Gai had mind blowing sex. But since then, it's been mind blowing every day in the bedroom since. Right now, it was especially hot. Gai had you pinned up against the wall. He hungrily invaded your mouth with his tongue as he was literally ripping the clothes off your body. He pulled away from your mouth just so he could attack the sweet and sensitive nerves on your neck. He had you panting and moaning out loud as he viciously played with your clitoris. With your right hand you squeezed Gai's hair for dear life. With your left hand, you ripped off his jumped suit and boxers off in one swift motion, only leaving on his vest. Quickly, he turned you around so you were facing the wall. Then he pinned both your hands above your head as he moved his free hand back between your legs. Gai kissed, licked, and bite at your neck and shoulders. He then pushed in two fingers as deeply as he could, making you gasp. You pushed your hips back, rocking them in the same rhythm as Gai's hand.

"Aahh! NnnHH! Oh Fuck Gai!"

He thrusted his fingers in and out of your swollen tight muscles even faster. You moaned even louder. Your body seemed to move on its own. Gai suddenly pulled out. He used his soaking index finger to tease your pink puckered hole, pushing it in slowly. You gasped out from the new sensation. Who would have thought Kona's biggest gentlemen was so insanely kinky? Your fingers dug through the wall as Gai held you firmly in place. He moved his finger slowly in and out of your tighter hole. Your harsh breathing turned into low moaning as you impulsively moved your body once again to Gai's rhythm. Gai pulled out again just to push two fingers in each hole, but this time, he wasn't starting slow. He gripped your wrist tightly as he rapidly slammed his fingers as deeply as he could. You were helpless and trapped as you started screaming from the indescribable bliss.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FUCK ME! OH MY GAI! PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE!"

He had you begging. You couldn't take much more. You already felt your own juices practically running down your legs as if you were a facet. Gai pulled out quickly and slammed back into you, making you scream. Two, three, four more times, "OH FUUUUCK!", you nearly ripped a new hole in the wall as your eyes rolled in the back of your head, your orgasm shot out, completely drenching Gai's hand and floor. He turned you back around as he pulled you into a kiss. It was sloppy, hungry, and so sexy. Gai then lift you up as you quickly wrapped your legs around his naked waist. Gai then walked into the middle of the room before laying you down on the floor with him on top. There was no hesitation; he was inside you before you could react. You gasped into the kiss. Your hands grasped the back of his jacket as he rocked his hip back and forth. Gai held you tighter as he thrusted faster. He started kissing and sucking your neck, his moaning turned into panting. Your panting turned into gasping, screaming. Your legs wrapped tighter around Gai's waist. Every single pleasure cell in your body exploded at once as Gai shot his seed as deeply inside your body as he could. Once again, your swollen abused muscles drain itself from all its fluids as you collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Your whole body felt on fire and well as Gai's. Gai tried to speech but he panted so heavy, it took a good minute just to utter out a single syllable.

"Hide?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you know I love you."

You smiled at him as you cupped his face.

"I know you do Gai. I just hope you know how much I love you too."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you Maito Gai and nothing can ever change that."

"My beautiful flower, words can not express the way you make me feel. However, I need to ask you something."

You tilted you head. The look Gai had in his eyes showed so much love and compassion but yet, there was a hint of fear.

"What is it?"

Gai took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I know we haven't known each other long, not even two months, but when I'm with you all I can think is, 'Thank you God. Thank you for loving me so much to bring this beautiful angel in my life.' I thank him every day when I'm with you because I know if there's a place in heaven for me, I'm already there just because I get to see your smile. You're my whole world now, Hide. I would sacrifice my body and my very soul for you, as long as it would guarantee your happiness. So what I'm trying to say is, Hide, will you –"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

'Damn it! I'm gonna kill this bastard for interrupting.

"Gai, will you excuse me for a second."

"Right."

Gai gave you a quick kiss before letting you up. He watched as you grabbed your robe and a knife before heading down stairs.

~Gai's POV~

"DAMN IT!"

You sat in the middle of the room as you waited for Hide, letting the cool breeze dry off the sweat from your skin. It was frustrating nonetheless that the perfect time to ask Hide to marry you was now just destroyed by a random person coming by. Your mind replayed everything that ever happened between you and Hide. How you first met, the first time you ever saw her smile, your first date with her, your first kiss, and every kiss after that, every moment you spent with her afterwards. Every moment with Hide was so wonderful, so loving, and so indescribable you knew you couldn't ever get enough. You wanted to spend every moment of everyday with her for the rest of your life. Since Hide told you about her past missions, you knew she couldn't have children so making a family wasn't ever going to happen but, with Ten Ten, Neji and Lee, the family you and Hide wanted was already complete. That was your family. Your students, in many ways, are your children and Hide completed the family by being the woman you would give your heart and very soul to. However, since they are young adults now, adopting other children in need of a mother and father wouldn't be out of the question. You would have as many children as Hide wanted; one or two or even ten. If you run out of room, it's not like you couldn't build a new house. Going on numerous strange and adventurous missions teaches a man a heck of a lot of useful tricks and trades. Building a house from scratch with working facets and electricity just happens to be one of them.

Going through your jacket in the hidden compartments, you then pulled out a small white box and looked inside. It was single silver band with a beautifully cut emerald right in the center of it. You pulled it out and reread the scripture a few times. 'For my one and only true love'

'Hide, I've always known you'd be the only one for me.'

You grasped the ring a little tighter as the memory of your mother flooded your mind, it was the very last time you saw her alive.

~Flashback~

You were only 13 at that time. You ran home as quickly as you could to tell your mother about your next A-ranked mission. You were so excited and couldn't wait to tell her how much stronger you've gotten since your last mission. Making it through the door of a tiny house out in the country, you ran in yelling, "Mom! Mom!"

"In here!"

You ran into your mother's bedroom and saw her lying in her bed. She was easily the most beautiful woman in Kona and one of the most beautiful women in the entire fire nation. She was a tall woman with long, silky, black hair that went past her waist. Her skin was flawless, perfect and angelic like the full moon. Her eyes were always so enchanting. They were green, rich, deep and soft like perfect gem. Her lips were so red and full. Whenever she smiled, it was so beautiful it could break the heart of any man, no matter how strong he was.

"Mom, what are you doing in bed?"

That when you noticed that her pale face was now flushed, small beads of sweat forming on her head. Quickly you ran over to her and felt her forehead.

"Mom, you're burning up! Just-just wait here I'll get a doctor for you."

You started to turn away when you felt the soft touch of your mother's hand rest on your shoulder.

"My big, strong Gai, don't worry about me my dear. Just go on your mission."

"But mom,"

"I've already seen the doctor my dear. He just left a few minutes before you came in."

She coughed a few times before continuing.

"Now I want you to listen to me, when you get back; everything is going to be alright. I've taught you everything I know in herbs, manners, and responsibility. I believe in you and just like you've made a great difference in my life, I know you'll make a greater difference in other's lives as well. Now I want you to go on your mission like my big strong ninja and when you come back, I'll have a present for you."

"What about you? Who's going to look after you when I'm not here?"

"I already took care of everything, now I see that mission scroll in your hand and as your mother, I'm telling you to go and pack your things and make sure you take an extra pair of clothes with you just in case and make sure you always brush your teeth after every meal, just like you do here at home."

"But-"

"But nothing. I love you my Mighty Gai, you make me proud."

You nodded, not ready knowing what to say but, "I love you mom, you're the best mother in the whole world." You kissed her on the cheek for the last time and left.

The sound you heard was, "Good bye my son."

~End Flashback~

It wasn't until you came back from the mission you found out your mother died from a new and rare cancer that attacked her heart. You knew she was hiding something for months but never thought it would be her own death. Being a previous doctor and herbal medication specialist, she always knew how to turn the worst into the painless. She could cure anyone one from nearly anything. Sadly, the only thing she could never cure was death.

Looking at the ring again, you're mother's old ring, was the present of which she spoke of before her death. The last message she left you came with the ring. You could still memorize it from word for word.

_'My Mighty Gai,_

_I know this will be your toughest challenge yet, my leaving. Know not knowing your father before his death caused you great suffering but please know, I tried my best. I am so sorry I couldn't be with you just a tiny bit more but I have so much faith in you my son. I love you so much. You have no idea how proud I am to have been your mother. You will one day, have love that will only come once in your life. One day, I know it will be with someone who stolen your heart as my heart has been stolen by your father. When you do, my precious child, I want you to give her my ring. This is the same ring your father gave me when we was married, now I pass it on to you. Take care my beloved son and always love with all of your heart and you shall be love in return._

_Love, you mother.'_

Tears began to roll down your cheeks. The memories of your mother were the best memories of your life until you had students and then you had so many more wonderful, precious memories. And with Hide in your life, life was nearly perfect. Hide had stolen your heart without even trying. "For my one and only true love," you whispered, 'Hide.'

When you heard the wood from the stairs creak, you quickly put the ring back in the box and the box back in your compartment. You quickly wiped away the tears as the door opened.

"Gai!"

You snapped up, Hide's expression actually scared you. During the entire time she was with you, you've never once seen the look of terror in her eyes; tears ran down her red cheeks. You ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Jamonshi's coming back. They're going to try to resurrect him again."

She held you just as tightly as you held her. You've never seen Hide act like this before. She was really scared. She was really crying. You kept kissing the top of her head.

"It's going to be alright. You've got me now and I would never let them take you. I promise you Hide, I'll protect you with my life!"

She quickly pulled away.

"No, you don't understand, Gai. They have my daughter!"


	16. Suki's Story

~Hide's pov~

No matter how angry you've gotten in the past, or how scared, the beauty of the night always soothed you like a child's lullaby sung by their mother. The stars always reminded you of the faces of angels that looked down on the earth, guiding travelers and lost souls safely home with the maps of heaven. And the moon; its face is always so soft and gentle with its tender glow. You loved the night with every ounce of your existences, until now.

Team Gai, Kakashi, and you raced through the forest as fast as your legs could carry you. You knew you were racing against the clock. The only two things you could pray for right now are that you make it in time and that Gai forgives you in the future.

~flash back~

"What do you mean, 'your daughter'?"

You ran to your closest to get your clothes on while Kakashi stayed downstairs as he waited for Gai and you.

"I don't have time to explain right now. We have to go!"

In moments, you were wearing your black sandals, black spandex pants, black tank top that showed your stomach, and your black elbow length gloves. Your hair was in a tight bun with your bangs hanging down on both sides of your face. You grabbed your black belt and double edge sword and took one last look at Gai. He was dressed, but he wouldn't look at you. He looked upset.

"Gai?"

"I'm sorry; I just can't even look at you right now."

~end flash back~

A single tear broke loose and fell behind as you jumped through the trees with lightning speed, leading the others to Akuma Caves. For five hours everyone was running at full speed. You didn't even know how exhausted your body was until you heard the faint scream of Ten Ten one mile behind. Once everyone was together again, it was easily agreed that everyone make camp for tonight.

"Alright then, I've got first watch."

"Hide, that's not a good idea. Your whole body is shaking."

"Kakashi-sensai is right. Please, Hide, get some rest."

"Kashi, Neji, this isn't a debate. I need everyone on their top game come sun light. Failure in this mission means death, for everyone."

"Don't argue with her, let her do whatever she wants."

All eyes fell on the man in green who was laying on his side, facing away from the small crowd. No one said another word. They only took glances between Gai and you. You disappeared to the highest part of the tree before anyone was able to see the flicker of emotions in your eyes. There, once you were alone, you finally allowed your silent tears emerge, not paying any attention to the shouting going on down below.

~Lee's Pov~

You saw many battles between Kakashi-sensai and Gai-sensai, but this wasn't a battle against winning or losing, nor was it a battle between trusted rivals and friends. This was a battle of anger and it was all about Hide.

"Gai, I never thought I'd say this but you need to apologize to her right now!"

"Me?"

Gai-sensai jumped to his feet with fierce determination. His face was only mere inches away from Kakashi.

"I know damn well you heard every word at the house. The woman I loved, the woman I fell in-love with Kakashi, and I entrusted my heart and soul to, withheld that fact from me that she has a daughter. I don't know about you Kakashi but, that's a big thing to swallow on the night I was planning to propose to her."

'Daughter!?'

You looked around. Ten Ten and Neji was just as shocked as I was. Hide looked so young, at least in her early 20's and she is in a relationship with Gai-sensai. How could Hide have a daughter and not tell anyone?

'Maybe,…maybe she was in a previous marriage? No, Hide is so loving and kind, if she did have a child, surely she would have brought her back to the village with her. Unless, unless Hide was not married! She could have been a victim of a horrible crime and out of shame, or even fear of not being able to take care of her baby, she gave her up to a safe and loving family in order to provide the child with a proper upbringing.'

"You know what, yes, I heard every word of the conversation and I'm more shocked than you think."

"Good, now you're seeing the path of truth."

"I'm not shocked by the fact she has a daughter. I'm shocked by the fact you pushed her away so easily the only time she has ever came to you for help!"

Everyone on Team Gai's eyes widen. Gai-sensai's fist unclenched. His eyes became soft again as his gaze lowered to the floor of the ground. Clearly, Gai-sensai has not even thought of this conclusion.

"You're right. I-I've never seen her cry before. I've never seen her look so scared."

Gai-sensai began crying as he kept wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh Hide, my precious flower, what have I done?"

Kakashi-sensai put a hand on Gai-sensai's shoulder and looked at us.

"It's time for younger shinobi to go to bed. Remember, except for Neji, this is the first S-rank mission you guys were ever assigned to. Now get some rest. Me and Gai have some talking to do."

You and your team nodded and left.

~Kakashi's pov~

"Come on Gai, we got some work to do."

Your friend looked at you with those sad puppy eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Ka-kashi."

~Hide's pov~

The night was hot and the sky was pitch black. There were no angelic faces in the sky, not even the moons. The memory of that cave, every horrible memory flashed through your mind all at once. The one thing you could never forget is the sound of your own ear piercing screams, curdling the blood of anything within a five mile radius.

Your body started to shake again as every muscle tensed. You squeezed your eyes shut as you held your knees as tight against your chest as you could manage. The endless days of such horrific, monstrous torture caused many years of sleepless night and many more nights of crying yourself back to sleep.

'It was over ten years ago. I'm not a child anymore. Get over it!'

"Are you ok?"

Your eyes snapped open as you looked toward your right.

"Kakashi?"

He slide over closer to you and wrapped his around your shoulders. Your body never loosens, not even a little.

"You're having flashbacks, aren't you?"

You finally looked away. You didn't say anything. With Kakashi, you never needed to.

"You never told me you had a daughter. Do you have a picture?"

You carefully pulled out a silver locket you always hid away in your pants pocket and handed it to Kakashi. He opened it up and looked. Inside was small girl.

'She is maybe 8 or 9. Her eyes are big and blue just like Hide's. She had the same facial structure as Hide. She was almost identical to Hide in every way except the white/silver hair. That looks more like,…'

You saw Kakashi's eyes widen in fear, shock, and panic.

"Umm,…Hide,…how long ago did you say you had a daughter?"

"I had Suki about ten years ago, actually nine years and five months."

"HUH!?"

CRASH!

"What was that!?"

"Oh that really close, loud,sound you mean? It was probably Lee taking off his weights before bed. You know how it is. Gai did train him after all."

"Good point."

At least now you finally relaxed on the tree limb.

~Meanwhile~

Gai laid a good three hundred feet below Kakashi and Hide and a bunch of broken branches on top of him. The shock of the new information was too much and made you lose your balance.

'Damn you Kakashi! I'm gonna kill you whether you like it or not with the power of love and youth, just after this mission and after some good strong therapy for my back.'

After Gai got up, he cracked his back in several places and climbed the tree once more to listen in on Kakashi and Hide talk, just as Kakashi instructed.

Kakashi looked at you, then the picture, and then his shoulders slumped as he looked up in the sky.

"Suki", he repeated. "Huh. I could never imagine."

"I know, I know. It was a surprise for me too. But when I saw her for the first time, I had to do the right thing, my mission had to come first of course but I just couldn't just leave her to die."

"Of course not! Hide, why didn't you tell me? I know we could have figured something out. I would have left the village that very day."

Now you were glaring at him.

"I did write, you ass. You never responded to any of my letters."

Kakashi was taken back. Then he slumped his shoulder down again.

"I'm so sorry Hide. I should have been there, not just for you but for Suki too."

"Relax Kakashi, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is, for me anyway. I lost ten years with you because of my selfish ways and now I lost ten years with my own,…"

He couldn't even finish the sentence. He held the locket against his heart as he tried to steady his nerves.

'Wait, does he think,..?'

"Kakashi, Suki isn't yours."

You saw his eyes snap open and a sweat drop run down his head.

",….Huh?"

You started laughing. It was shocking enough to now know how wonderful a father Kakashi could be one day but to think he forgot one major factor in the history you two shared, that was priceless.

"Kakashi, you knucklehead, did you forget the one thing we didn't do together?"

You then winked at him.

You knew Kakashi was then blushing at least 50 shades of red.

"I know but I thought for a second, maybe it was possible, because of the other things we did when we,.." Just then, Kakashi's 'Gai is going to horrificly and violently murder me if I finish this sentence' senses where tingling.

You laughed a little more.

"It wasn't possible then, it's not possible now. I was virgin when you and I got together but I was also a virgin when you and I broke up."

"So, when did you,…you know? I mean, who is Suki's father?"

"I don't know."

Kakashi's eyes widen again as he dumbly pointed at you. You slapped his shoulder.

"It's not like that!"

Now you were the one blushing. You let out one sigh before continuing.

"After I left the village in order to get to our nation's kingdom, I went through Fuyuko, the Snow Village. As I was passing through the streets, I heard a small cry in one of the alleys. When I went to investigate, I found Suki. She was only five at the time but she was so small, so malnourished; I could count her ribs through her tattered rags of clothes. She was crying because an older man was beating her so badly. Her whole body was black and grey. I killed him. I lost control over myself and I just,…I couldn't stop myself."

You couldn't stop the tears from flowing as you continued. The memory of first meeting Suki nearly horrified you as much as Akume Cave.

"When I picked her up, I thought she was already dead from the assault but when I found one faint pulse, I ran her to the hospital as fast as I could. If I would have been even a few minutes later, she would have died from internal bleeding. She had skull fractures, broken ribs, a broken arm; she went through so much. That sadistic fuck! He nearly made Suki lose her eye. He was kicking her eye in."

Kakashi started to rub your back and shoulders, trying to calm your body from violently shaking again. He knew your temper made you lose control of your body. If that happens, you would lose control over the body blade and risk instant death.

"I stayed with her for days. I waited for her parents to come and check in on her but the doctor told me she was a village rat. Her parents came with her one day and the next day, they left. Suki was left to die in the cold. I couldn't believe it. Suki really amazed me though. She was fully recovered by the fourth day."

"Those were some doctors."

"I wasn't the doctors. It wasn't until a year later after I took her with me, I learned that she has a very rare gift. She is what's known as a miracle healer."

"What?"

"Suki, not only does she possess the skills to heal all wounds in her own body almost intantly, she's able to use her gifts on others."

"So she has the gift of a true medical ninja."

"Not quite. Suki is able to heal what medical ninjas can't. She can stop internal bleeding, organ failure, the lame, the blind, and brain damage. She can even stop death itself."

"She can reverse death!?"

"No, once someone is dead, there is no reserving it, not even for her. However, if someone is only minutes from death, or even seconds, she can stop the injury the moment she puts her hand on them and simply reverse whatever fatal injury was inflicted."

"That's incredible!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I told her to hide her gifts at all cost."

"So events like this couldn't happen."

"Yeah."

Not knowing that Gai was listening, you couldn't see how much he was crying. You couldn't see how much he hated himself for being so mean nor could you hear his promise to run 1500 laps around the outskirts of the village when he gets back as punishment for not being a better boyfriend and being more understanding.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Who exactly did you,…what I meant to say is,..are you still a virgin."

That was,…surprising shocking. Instead of answering, you pretended to casually look away.

"What!? When did this happen? Now I have to ask. Who was it?"

Even Gai was all ears. That was the question he was terrified to ask but he wasn't as stupid as people thought. That's why he never asked in the first place.

"W-what with all these damn questions!?"

"Come on, I've kept every single secret of yours sense childhood. I'm still your best friend, aren't I?"

You looked at Kakashi to scream at him but was taken back by his poor, pouting, puppy eyes. Damn you puppy eyes!

"I hate you Kashi-kun, you know that."

"So who was it?"

"It's Gai, damn you!"

"Gai?! Well, I never would have thought,…never mind."

"No, not 'never mind'. What is it?"

Kakashi put his hands up as defense.

"I think I should go."

You held your sword so the blade was between Kakashi's legs.

"I will cut your balls off."

Kakashi made another sweat drop and a lot more of sweat fear drops.

"Well, I just thought that Gai, (cough) I know Gai isn't like most men so I never thought he even had a,…a sexual nature."

"Oh. Yeah, I can understand that. He is a true blue,…a true green gentlemen."

You sheathed your sword to a now safer Kakashi's delight.

"Plus, I didn't know you liked acorns."

Gai slapped himself in the head, praying to Kami that his rival doesn't say what he thinks Kakashi is going to say.

"Acorns?"

Kakashi then held his pinky up. The sign of you blushing meant you got it in Kakashi's mind.

"I guess that acorn grew into a mighty oak tree because now,..wait a minute! How do you know what Gai looks like?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "It's a long and some-what interesting story. You can even say it lead to a childish curiosity."

I looked at Kakashi suspiciously as he seemed to be having, somehow, a fond memory. Horrifying.

"I don't even want to know."

"Any way, it looks to me your shift is up. Since you feel a little better now, now's the best time for you to go and get some shut eye."

You found yourself yawning.

"Good idea. After everyone wakes up, we'll only have six hours to get to Suki."

"We'll make it."

You nodded at your friend and disappeared into the night.

~Kakashi's pov~

"An acorn, Kakashi!?"

You found yourself face-to-face with the furious tai-jutsu master.

"Wait! Gai, it's not what you think!"

"I'll show you acorn! Dance of the revengeful Acorns!"

Gai pelted you with thousands of mutable size acorns. There was no escape! Within seconds you was buried by nuts and bruises.

"That will teach you some respect, eh Kakashi?"

"Err, Gai I was only curious."

You stood up and leaned your damaged body against the trunk of the tree.

"Curious or no Kakashi, you should know better then to,..what are you doing!?"

It was true, you were a naturally curious person after all. That's why you asked the questions you did whenever there was a topic of high interest come up. It's alway why did the things you did to found the information you wanted. Hide and Gai having sex, that was actually a very interesting subject for you. But what many it really interesting was the oak tree comment Hide made about Gai. That's why you found yourself trying to pull Gai's spandex down.

"I'm sorry Gai, I just can't resist."

You saw the now scared and blushing Gai was backed firmly against the tree.

"Resist what? You've seen me before."

"Yes but we was only twelve at that time."

"So what, this isn't something I go around showing people!"

"Please."

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

*puppy dog eyes*

Gai's blush became deeper and more vivid in the empty night.

~a few moments later~

Gai had willingly pulled off his belt, jacket, and the neck of his spandex open wide enough for you to see down.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding. Gai when did this happen?"

Gai smiled from my words of approvement.

"Well Kakashi, I tell you how it happened but throughout the years of hard training,"

"Can I touch it?"

SLAP!

You held your now swollen sore cheek.

"What'd I say?"


	17. Arrival

~Hide's POV~

The sun was just peeking itself through the tree's as the morning mist and dew made the ground even cooler. Everyone woke up as scheduled, quickly ate a light breakfast, and started running again. There was no time to lose and there was no room for error today. In six hours, when the sun is at its highest point, the ritual shall begin. We ran for an hour at least when I made everyone stop.

'Trip wires, everywhere. If it's this far back, they knew we we're coming.'

"Neji, look around. See if there's anyway we can get through these without setting them off."

"Right, BYAKUGAN! There's no way we can so around without losing two hours. These wires goes on for 10 miles diameter and 5 miles deep all around."

"DAMN IT! There's no way round, then we have to go through."

"Not quite."

"Why not?"

"These wires are infused an electric type of chakra. If we cut a single line, i fear the whole thing will set off a massive explosion."

"Then we will have to around."

"Sorry Lee, I don't think so. Everyone, get back! Follow me as quickly as possible but don't get too close. If these are the same wires they used last time, that means we only get about 5 seconds to get out of range for each wire cut."

"Hide, I know your sword can't cut these wires, so you'll have to use you're body blade."

"Right Kashi."

"For 5 miles? Can you hold yourself together for that long?"

I looked at your fist and squeezed my fears away.

"I guest I just have too."

Kakashi nodded as he stepped back. I put my hands together and made a few signs. I turned my form into a giant throwing star. Kakashi caught me. "Ready?" "Do it." Kakashi threw me as hard as he could. The second he let go, "Body Blade!" Every thread, tree, rock, and even the mountain ahead of me got ripped apart. One mile, two, three, four, five! Once I knew I was in the open, I released my jutsu and saw my blood burst out from every pour of my body. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't stop the darkness from taking over.

"Hide? Hide!"

"Gai, calm down. She'll be fine."

Gai was hold Hide's unconscious body. Tears were pouring down from his eyes, rinsing a little blood off of her face but mostly staining his clothes with her crimson fluid. "How can you say that Kakashi? Look at her!" Of course he saw, but he knew. This was a normal thing for her whenever she over did herself. This is why she was the most powerful shinobi in Kona. She was the only one who pushed herself to this point of near death just to train her body properly in dealing with the Body Blade. She was preparing for this day, the day she had to kill the Black Dragon once and for all.

"Gai, step back. I need to clean her off before she wakes up." Gai hesitated at first but took a step back before laying Hide gently on the ground. "Water style: Gentle Rain." A type of cloud materialized in the air just above Kakashi and Hide. The steaming rain poured gallons after gallons of hot water over the two as every drop of blood dissolved in the ground as Kakashi completely cleaned Hide. Only a moment or so later, Hide took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"I hate this part." "I know," Kakakshi said, "but it has to be done. Just take a deep breath." "Just hurry up damn you." Kakashi nodded. "What, what has to be done?" I looked over to Gai, trying not to notice how my blood stained half of his closes. "I,...I have to one gallon of fresh blood to replenish my body and strength." "What?"

"I'll be right back." Kakashi vanished for a only a minute before returning with a full jug of thick, hot blood. "Wait, Hide, my love, there has to be another way. Besides, how did you even get that blood Kakashi?" "I slaughtered a wild foxbear. Now Hide, drink up." Kakashi held my body to a sitting position while I drunk every last drop of that disgusting sludge. "That's disgusting." "I know, but it's the only way to make me strong again without being out for a few days. Now come on, we have to move!"

I start running again, not waiting for the others. 'Don't worry Suki, I'm coming for you.'

~Suki POV~

All I could see is darkness. All I could feel is pain, pain from the chains cutting into my wrist as well as the pain from hunger. I looked over at the wall and saw the three lines I carved in the wall. 'I've been here three days now. I have to get out of here before it's too late.'

"Thinking about escaping?"

I looked up. "What do you want you traitor?"

Carlos waked closer to me and tried to pet my hair. He pulled away quick enough not to get bit. "Now now, Suki. Don't be like that."

"How should I be then, grateful? I trusted you. My mother trusted you! We loved you and you're betraying everything we did for you!" I could stop yelling. So many emotions kept flowing out. I was so angry, hurt, humiliated, and tired. I even felt my heart breaking. So many hot tears flowed from my eyes, my kimono was slowly getting heavy with the extra weight from the salty liquid.

"Suki, I promise, even when it'll cost my life, I'll never betray your mother."

"You already did." I spat out. Carlos didn't say another word. He let me alone in the darkness once more. Once he was gone, I hugged myself as tightly as I can. 'I hope it does cost you're life. Please, mom, whatever you do, stay away.'

~Hide POV~

I felt my rage flowing through my blood. I was filled with so much fear and adrenaline, my body felt like it was flying. I knew I was far ahead of the others. I knew I should have waited. But I also knew time was almost out. I couldn't wait. I run right into the cave and into the darkness. Darkness. Deeper. Darkness.

~Kakashi POV~

"HIDE!" It was too late. She disappeared into the cave. 'This isn't good. She knows this is a trap. Damn it Hide! Why do you have to be so hot headed?'

"Kakashi."

"What is it Gai?"

"Can you feel that?"

'How could miss it. Dragon chakra, Jamonshi's chakra, is unmistakable.'

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah Gai, I feel it." I had to swallow the lump forming in my throat before I could run faster. 'This is bad. This really bad.'


	18. Good Bye

~Hide's POV~

I couldn't see a thing as I ran into the cave, every inch was pitch black. I didn't need to see however, I remember everything. No matter how hard I tried, I could never erase this cave from my memories. I ran as fast as I could. Every over exhausted muscle in my body was screaming at me to stop as they began to rip apart. Light. I saw the end of the cave at last. Getting closer I saw, "Suki!"

Suki, my baby girl, is chained helplessly to the wall, the same wall I was chained to all those years ago.

"Mom! No, stay back!"

It was too late. I knew it was too late. I was already inside of the summoning circle. I looked up at Suki, tears rolling out of her tired, puffy eyes. She mouthed 'no'.

"NO!" She screamed as the pain flooded into my bloody. I fell on the ground screaming. 'Suki', was my last thought before the darkness took over.

~Kakashi's POV~

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Hide!" Gai ran faster once we were in the cave.

"We need to hurry up!" I shouted, "Neji, what do you see?"

"I see 72 men, a girl, and Hide. Something's wrong with Hide."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tenten.

"She's on the ground, her chakra is changing."

I ran faster along with the rest of the team. Gai, however, was way ahead of us.

~Gai's POV~

I ran into the room, the was the 71 men chanting, a girl chained to the wall opposite of me crying, and my beautiful flower in the middle of a summoning circle screaming in agony. Her body mutating, clothes ripping, and tears coming from her perfect orbs.

"Hide!" I shouted.

No one even blinked at me. I went to brake the circle but I felt an arm catch mine.

"He-Man Gai!"

My eyes went wide.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?"

I looked down, he was wearing the same garments as the others. 'He's one of them.' Right when he opened his mouth, I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. I held him there.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck right here and now."

Carlos gasped for breath for each word he spoke.

"He-Man. I. Was. The. One. Who. Sent. The. Message. To. Kona."

"What?" I put him on the ground. He coughed a few times before regaining his breath.

"He-Man Gai, listen to me, if you break that circle, not only will you kill Jamonshi, you will kill Hide as well. If you listen to me, we can kill Jamonshi without harming Hide."

"How?"

Carlos shook his head.

"All in good time He-Man. But right now, we need to get Suki out of the cave, as well as your team, if we don't we will all die here."

I was so confused. How can I trust this man after me betrayed my beloved? I looked over to the girl on the wall. 'I may not be able to trust him, but I do trust the fact that I need to get this girl to safety.'

"Very well Carlos, warn the others. I'll get the girl."

I didn't wait for his answer. I was at the other side in seconds.

"What are doing? Get out of here! Save yourself!", the girl screamed at me.

I gave the frighten girl known as Suki my nice guy pose.

"I'll never leave someone precious behind."

"Precious?"

I took her chains and snapped them in half.

"How can I be precious to you. We've never even met before."

I picked her up bridal style and ran towards the exist.

"Listen to me. Your mother is precious to me so that makes you precious to me as well. That means, if you die, I'll die along side of you. You got that?"

I smiled at her and she bushed. I felt her hold onto me tighter as caves began to shake and giant rocks began to fall. Hide's chakra quickly felt cold, demonic, and more powerful than anything I've ever felt in my life. It was easy to say that I was terrified. Once I was outside, I saw the others and I followed them far away from the cave.

"We need to get as far away as we can." Carlos said.

The young girl began to weep into my vest, "Oh God, please help my mother."

Whether she was saying that to me or the Big Man up stairs, I didn't know. But what I did know was that mission or no mission, I had to stop this dragon by what ever means necessary, and I would protect my family with my life.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, I need you to get Suki out of here."

"But why Gai-sensai? I can stay and fight."

"It's not about fighting, it's about speed and protecting a member of the Kona family. I need you three to take Suki to a safe place as fast as you can!"

"Gai-sensai, that's not a wise discussion. What are TenTen and I suppose to do?" asked Neji.

"You take out any enemy that's now following us. Gai, let's go!"

"Right Kakashi!"

Kakashi and I stopped and handed Suki to Tenten and left.

"Wait, no!" Suki stretched out her arm to me but I was already long gone.

They grounds shaking worst then ever as the mountain over the cave explodes out. Massive amount of black and purple chakra burst out of the cave and ground.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

In the middle of the fallen mountain, stood a 200 foot creature not yet made of flesh and blood, only chakra and bones.

"Jamonshi," I whispered to myself.

"He-Man Gai, Spiky-Head Kakashi, she can still be saved."

"Carlos? Where did you come from?"

"Did he just call me Spiky-Head?"

"Listen to me He-Man! We have one chance, only one, to save Hide. Right now she is stuck in the middle of that monstrosity and we need to get her out."

"How?" I asked without taking my eyes off of the dragon.

"We need to defeat that monster, before he completely absorbs her. If we do that, Jamonshi will die once and for all, and Hide will be spared."

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Hide's eyes, that were filled with so much torture, keeps replaying in my mind. And now, now her beautiful eyes are purple, wild, enraged, and empty of any trace of humanity.

"Hide."

Jamonshi enhaled deeply, he's throat glowing as he did so.

"Move!", Kakashi shouted.

Jamonshi blew massive amounts of black-purple fire at us. I looked back and saw the entire valley behind us was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. I turned to look at the beast but all I saw was ginormous purple eyes.

~Kakashi's POV~

Jamonshi was in front of Gai in a split second. With one punch, he sent Gai flying a few hundred yard back.

"Gai!"

"Spiky-Head, I will keep the beast distracted, you cut into the spinal cord right behind the neck, Hide will be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and remember, cut only three feet deep. Anymore, you'll kill Hide as well."

"Right."

I saw the man named Carlos preform hands signs I've never seen before, in speed's I've never seen before.

"Transformation-jutsu, Hell Hound!"

The transformation shocked me. There stood Carlos in a form of a crimson three headed dog. He was at least three times the size of Jamonshi.

'His chakra, it-it's at the level of the Nine Tails! But how could that be?!'

Jamonshi looked at Carlos, black chakra swaying back and forth like an angry cat tails. Carlos launched himself at the dragon. Jamonshi blew fire at Carlos. Carlos dodges and bites Jamonshi on the throat, the other heads bit the dragon at the sides. The black dragon screeches as he lashes out at Carlos. Jamonshi grabs hold of Carlos' head and squeezes, now fully developed claws drawing large amounts of blood. I ran as fast as I could, dodging the wild black chakra whips.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

My clone jumped in the air, helping me get closer to my target. I had to be strong. I had to be fast. And most important, I couldn't be seen. The black whips now began to grow bones and scales. 'Just a little bit closer.' I was behind the mighty Jamonshi. I was right at my target. I drew my kuni and 'Crack.'

I got sent flying in the same direction as Gai. I felt my body smashing into tree after tree. The pain, it felt as if it would last forever. Finally, I felt my now broken body being caught by someone.

"Kakashi!"

"Errr, Gai?"

Gai laid me down on a soft pile of grass.

"You're bleeding, badly."

I looked down at my side. There was a dragon spike that punctured into my rib cage and my lung. In only one hit, half of my body got broken and I can feel my lungs filling will blood.

"It looks like this is it for me."

Gai grabbed my hand and held it his. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Save your strength Kakashi. We still need you. I still need you."

"Oh Gai, you got to do this without me. Hide, she's inside the back of the neck, only three feet down. (Cough, cough) You gotta, you gotta get her out."

Gai tried to suck back his tears but fails.

"Kakashi."

"Gai, I want you to know, that (Cough) I've always considered you my best friend."

I can see Gai mouth 'Kakashi. Kakashi!' but I can no longer hear him. I can no longer see him.

~Gai's POV~

"I'll save her, Kakashi, I promise. I'll save her." Pain and rage fills me. I felt my blood boil at levels that could melt metal. I let Kakashi go and ran towards the Jamonshi.

'Don't you worry Kakashi. Not only am I going to save Hide, I'm going to murder that fucking dragon!'

~Suki's POV~

The one know as Neji is gone a head to take care of the enemy that's in front and the girl TenTen went with them. So now I'm in the arms of the blushing boy in green named Lee. I sense it. Someone is in trouble, big time trouble!

"We have to go back."

"Gai-sensai said for us to press forward. That is what we are doing."

I trying to struggle out Lee's arms but for a guy who looks so thin and scrawny, he's feels so well built. He however at least stop on a tree branch. I jump out of his arms and pushed him up against the truck, locking lips with his. He gasped as he whole face turned into a deep shade of red and turning even redder as I push my tongue in his mouth. I kept kissing him a few seconds more and pulled away. He stood there, slightly shaken. The trunk that was behind him somehow got broken in half just because of how hard Lee gripped it.

'Holy cow, I'm sure that wasn't me he was holding on to.'

I shook away my astonishment and I looked at Lee in the eyes.

"Listen to me, we don't have much time. If you take me back right now, I'll, I'll do whatever you want when we get to your village."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"We'll talk later now take me back!"

~Gai's POV~

What I saw made me freeze dead in my tracks. A giant, red, three headed dog attacking a now equally giant Black dragon. There was no more bones and chakra. There was now flesh and scales. There they were, both creatures, standing over 600 feet tall, fighting to the death in a field of smoke and ashes. The dog looked bad. It had numerous wounds, all bleeding badly. Several burnt area, some so bad, the bones under the flesh are showing. The dragon looked however, as if it was never touched. The dog howled in pain as the Jamonshi bit one his paws off. The black dragon then inhaled a bunch of rocked and boulders of every shaped and size from miles away. I could barely hold on to the ground beneath me. When the dragon finished, he pointed his head up into the sky and exhaled. Fire and stone flew up into the sky, raining down hell on Earth. 'Poof' The giant dog disappeared and Carlos began free falling.

"Carlos!" I ran toward him, catching him in just the nick of time. He was covered in his own blood from his wounds and now missing an arm.

"I have failed you He-Man Gai. I am sorry."

"You've done excellent. I got to get us out of here. I got to save Hide."

"I-it is too late my friend. It is too late. She's gone."

Carlos eyes began swelling up with tears. I shook my head. 'No, no, no, no,NO!'

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"NO! I don't believe it."

It was too much. First I lose my best friend, my now comrade is dying too, and now the I've lost the only woman I've loved. All because of that dragon! Without noticing, at first, I found myself already in the third gate.

"Carlos, you stay here and protect yourself. I'll be back."

I put Carlos on the ground. He eyes grew eyed but he didn't saying anything. I moved myself away from my newest comrade, to keep him safe, from me. When I knew I was far away enough, I opened the fourth gate, then the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh.

"YOSH!"

My body was shaking violently. Green chakra surrounded me as my eyes glowed pure red. 'There is no time left, it's time to finish this once and for all.'

I take my stance, and I attack.

~Kakashi's POV~

Kakashi.

'Hm?'

Kakashi.

'Is someone calling for me?'

"Kakashi!"

My eye's flew open. I look around to see Suki and Lee.

'Why is he blushing?'

"Kakashi, can you hear me?"

I looked around. This is the same place I died. But, what happened?

"What happened?"

"Suki-chan had a bad feeling and had me take her back here."

"I almost lost you. You were about three seconds away from total death."

I looked from one teenager to the other.

"So, I'm alive?"

"For now, if you and the Gai don't save my mom, not only will we all die but I swear I'll never forgive you."

I blinked a few times at the bossy girl.

"Move your ass!"

I can only guest that Lee was shocked from, not only the disrespect to a shinobi, but the commanding authority this girl showed to the legendary Kakashi Hatake.

"You really are your mother's daughter. Let's go."

~Gai's~

I ran, dodging fires and falling rocks. The earth couldn't keep up with me, neither could the Dragon. BOOM! I punched the monster in the stomach and ran. BOOM! I kicked Jamonshi in the leg, breaking the massive bone. He screeched as he keeps trying to catch me. I ran. I jumped in the air, right in of Jamonshi's face.

"HIRUDORA!"

Almost all of my chakra went into this move. The tiger shape attack hit my target dead on. I could hear the dragon screeching again as it's flesh began to peel off. I kept pushing forward with all of my might.

'I will not lose. I can't lose you Hide. You're still in there. You have to be.'

"What the-"

Jamonshi's gone! I then see him, he's right next to me. Within a split second, he has me pinned to the ground. I feel my bones breaking under his massive claw. He glares down at me, growling. He raises his other arm, his claws are fully extended.

'I failed you Hide.'

Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Hide. HIDE!"

~Hide's POV~

"HIDE!"

My eye's shot open. Gai? I can see him. He's hurt.

"Gai!"

He's looking at me. He looks shocked and confused.

"Hide, you're still in there?"

'What does he mean?'

Suddenly, my body feels like it's drowning in lava. The pain. It's too much.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Do not resist me human. It will not end well for you."

That voice.

"Jamonshi!"

I find myself back inside the boiling hot darkness and greeting me was the giant purple eyes of Jamonshi.

"Your body belongs to me now."

"No."

The creature smiled at me.

"I've already killed that silver haired, pest."

'Kakashi!'

"I've already killed the Hell Hound."

'Carlos!'

"And now, I am going to kill the human that you love so much."

'Gai!'

I looked into the eyes that was looking into mine. And I saw Gai being crushed to death under Jamonshi's claw.

"No."

"It's too late now little human. Now his death, will be on your hands."

"NOOO!"

~Gai's POV~

I saw the claw lifted itself off of my broken body and come down.

"NOOO!"

'Hide?'

The claw punched a whole into the ground right next to me. I close me eyes for the moment to keep the dirt from getting in them.

"Gaaaaiiiii."

I looked up at the dragon. It's eyes! They was blue! Hide!

The dragon step back while clenching it's head and screamed.

~Hide's POV~

"How are you doing this?"

The burning I felt before hand was nothing compared to now. I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming.

"Stop, stop this now! Do NOT defy me!"

I felt my body fusing to every inch of his, including his wings. I spread out the wings and took off into the sky.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up!"

I kept flying as high as I could.

"You've killed my friends. You tried to kill my lover. If giving the chance, you would've killed every living thing on the face of the Earth."

"No, stop!"

"If there's one thing you've should have learn, you should never fuck with my family!"

"NOOOOO!"

"BODY BLADE!"

~Gai's, Kakashi's, Suki's, Carlos', Neji's, Tenten's and Lee's POV~

"BODY BLADE!"

I heard Hide's voice come from the dragon's body and then,...'No.'

I saw Jamonshi's body completely rip apart, massive amounts of blood exploding out of every pour, opening and eyes.

~Hide's POV~

The pain, it stopped. Everything stopped. I think my body is returning to normal but I can't tell.

'Am I even falling?' I look and see that the sun is setting. 'I've never notice how beautiful the sun is. The pink sky complement the orange sun. Orange, like leg warmers. Lee. Lee, I know you'll be a great shinobi, hell you already are.

Neji, I know you'll make some lucky woman very happy.

Tenten, you'll be a powerful woman one day, just like Tsunade.

Gai. I'm so sorry Gai. I'm so sorry for everything. I'd give anything just to be with you one last time. I really wanted to spend my life with you, you and Lee, and everyone else.

Suki, my precious daughter,...I proudest day in my lie was when I had you.'

So many memories of everyone I loved flashed in my mind at once. I saw my entire life within moments.

'I don't want to die but, at least I,..know,...they'll,...live.'

~Neji's POV~

TenTen and I ran back to the battle as soon as we learned that Lee went back. By the time we got there, the battle was over. I saw the dragon explode in the most horrendous way. I knew it was Hide. Looking closer, I saw her body falling from the sky. I didn't hesitate to run after her. Jumping and leaping on giant hunks of broken bones and flesh, I caught the blood cover body of Hide and landed safely on the ground. I looked down at her, her body was naked of everything but the blood. Her eyes were open still, though they were empty.

'No, this can't be.'

My shock over too me. I held her closer to me, not even thinking about the blood.

'Oh Hide.'

Something happened that I never thought was possible, began to cry and I couldn't stop. I kept holding her tight until my eyes finally dried up. I didn't know how long I was there and I didn't care. I lifted her up and carried her to the close by stream. I washed her body off and wrapped a spare clean kimono around her. 'I can at least show her a little respect.' I shut her eyes and left with her in my arms.

~Gai's POV~

Everyone on the team was here, excepted for Neji and Hide. Tenten said how Neji went off into a different direction then her around an hour ago. Now that everyone is here and healed, even Carlos, we can go find Hide and heal her too, according to Suki.

"Right, now that that over grown lizard is done for, we need to find Neji and Hide. Ready team?"

"Yosh!" Lee saluted at me and then pointed behind me.

I looked back, I see Neji! And he's got Hide!

"Neji! That-a-boy! You've found Hide."

I ran up to the boy to hug him but the tear on his face stopped me.

"Neji?"

He looked away, he's shoulders began to tremble. He laid Hide on one of the very few pieces of green grass in the whole area. I dropped down to check her pulse. 'No.'

"No, no, no, no, no."

"No."

"Mom."

She's gone. My beloved flower is gone. I punched the ground, creating a hole in it. My whole body started shaking. I went to punch the ground again and a hand stopped me. I was pulled into the arms of my eternal rival. I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him. I cried many times before but never this hard. I buried my face into Kakashi's shoulder and he did the same to me. His body shook in the same ways my did. He held me tight, trying to be strong for me, trying to be strong for the both of us. For minutes, all I could hear was the sobbing of everyone around, then I heard footsteps approaching.

"He-Man, it is not too late yet. I can still save her."

Me and Kakashi looked over to Carlos. I was afraid to ask anything or to even speak.

"Suki, darling, will you come here. I will need your assistance."

Suki stepped out of Lee's arms and went to sit next to her mother.

"Now, first, I need you to heal her body."

"But that won't work. I can't reverse death."

"Listen to me Sweetheart, I made a vow and I plan on keeping it. Please Suki, for her."

Suki nodded and placed her hands at both sides of Hide's face. Suki's eye's glowed and the aura around her hands glowed as well. Every mark on Hide's body healed. Carlos nodded with approval.

"Now it is my turn."

Carlos did many hand signs that I've never saw before.

"A life for a life, is all I can repay" ,Carlos whispered.

~Hide's POV~

Everything is white. I don't feel as if I'm laying, or standing.

'What's going on?'

'Hello Sex Kitten.'

'Carlos? What's happening?'

'I am repaying a debt I owe you.'

'A debt? What debt?'

'The debt of my people's crimes, the crimes of my father and his followers.'

'I don't understand.'

'Hide, you alone have saved the lives of my kingdom, many people whom I've loved. And you saved the lives of my true love and our children. I owe you the services of thousands of lives and yet, I can only give you one.'

'Carlos?'

'Take care, my one true friend.'

'Carlos, wait!'

...

'Wait!'

~Gai's POV~

Carlos' eyes glowed like a neon light. I saw a small cloud exit his mouth and enter Hide's. Hide gasped for breath as Carlos fell to the ground, dead.

~Hide's POV~

Hide.

'Wha-'

Hide?

'Errr.'

"Hide, wake up."

I saw a bright light threw my eye lids. I groaned. I didn't want to get up.

"Let me help."

Was that Kakashi's voice?

"Hide, if you open your eyes, It will be my treat for BBQ."

"BBQ?"

I jumped up, nearly headbutting the nurse. I glared at Kakashi.

"You better not be lying about that BBQ."

I heard a lot of chuckling. I looked around. There was a lot of people in my room. Team Gai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, and Suki.

"Suki!"

"Mom!"

She leaped into my arms and hugged me tight. Then I heard her start to whimper.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault that this happened."

"What? No, it was never your fault."

"Yes it was. It was all because I didn't want to go with you to Kona. We've had that stupid fight instead of me listening to you."

"Now now, I should have done what any responsible mother would do, knock your ass out and dragged you to Kona."

Suki pulled away wiped her tears away and shook her head.

"It was Damian who was the son of the Cult Leader. The same cult leader who tried to summon Jamonshi the first time."

I raised an eyebrow.

"The same Damian who you wanted to marry one day?"

Suki looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

"He tricked me."

I patted Suki's silver, snowy hair.

"Don't worry about it. I did some pretty crazy things myself for love."

Gai sat next to me gave me the most passionate kiss of my life.

"You've given me quite the scare."

"With a kiss like that I should probably scare you more often."

And everyone frowned.

'What I say?'

I looked around and noticed that something wasn't right.

"Where's Carlos?"

No one looked at me, every eye darted away.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Carlos is no longer with us."

I remember now. I died! But, but I heard Carlos talking to me.

'Hide, you alone have saved the lives of my kingdom, many people whom I've loved, and you saved the lives of my true love and our children. I owe you the services of thousands of lives and yet, I can only give you one.'

'Carlos?'

'Take care, my one true friend.'

'Carlos, wait!'

...

'Wait!'

"He used it. He used Gabriel on me."

I looked down and shut my eyes. That sick, demented, wonderful, goofy bastard saved me.

'Carlos.'

I heard TenTen ask what Gabrial was.

"It's a form of forbidden jutsu. In order to bring back a loved one from the grave, one must have great love for them, and forfeit their life for the others. It was this jutsu that King Ozu was planning on using to make money off of the war. He was going to slaughter the children of many villages and make there parents pay a fortune to learn Gabriel. That way, the parents can still save there child and Ozu gets rich."

"That is horrible!" Lee shouted.

"What happened to Ozu?" Tenten asked.

"I killed him." I said bluntly.

Tsunade stepped forward, 'That wasn't in the report.'

"I know. Carlos asked me to keep it out. He wanted to fix what his father had done before he took his place as the new king."

"I see. Well in that case, I'll need everyone to leave. Hide, you need your bed rest."

Tsunade turn to leave then stopped. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh and congratulations."

"No problem. Getting blown to bits is my specialty."

"No, I mean on being pregnant."

"Preg-nant?"

"WHAT!?"

Everyone yelled in unison.

"That's some healing power you have Suki. To actually regrow organs is something I can't even do."

"Wait a second! What hell are you saying Tsunade?"

"I'm saying that, right before the mission, you and Gai had sex, right?"

Everyone but Tsunade's eyes went wide, even mine.

"Well, a man's sperm last inside a woman for five days, uterus or not. When Suki healed you, she regrew your uterus as well as your eggs. And somehow your egg decided to meet Gai's sperm. So welcome to mother hood."

I could see everyone's reaction, shocked, blushing faces everywhere.

~Gai's POV~

Shock, joy and fear roles in my body all at once.

"Me, a father, me?"

I jumped up and started to panicking.

"Lee!"

"Y-yes Gai-sensai!"  
>"We need to hurry into town. We need diapers, milk, toys, clothes, baby latches,...and,...and,...Ahhh! I'm going to be a father! Isn't the great my Blossom? We're going to have a bab- er,...Hide?"<p>

I just now noticed the Hide is unconscious.

"Hide!"

~The End~


End file.
